Amistad, amor y engaños
by Thaly Black
Summary: Sexto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts. ¿Que pasa si no quieres estar con la chica que quieres? ¿Y si ella no quiere estar contigo porque eres un chulo? ¿Y si tu amor es el más tierno nunca visto? Primera parte de mi saga
1. Reencuentros y reconocimientos

Reencuentros y reconocimientos

En el andén 9 y ¾ no cabía una aguja de tanta gente que había.

Familias que acudían a despedir a sus hijos para manarlos a la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Una joven pelirroja; con unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeraldas estaba quieta en medio del andén; escudriñando entre la multitud en busca de sus amigas.

Se llamaba Lily Evans; y estaba a punto de empezar su sexto y penúltimo año en el colegio de magia.

Durante el verano; había recibido una lechuza comunicándole sus calificaciones en los TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria); sobraba decir que había sido una de las mejores de su año; pues era muy inteligente.

Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro cuando vio a una de sus mejores amigas caminando hacia ella; con sus andares sensuales; que la hacían provocar; incluso en contra de su voluntad.

El cabello rubio de la muchacha caía por su espalda recogido en una larga coleta; y tenía sus ojos, verdes azulados, entrecerrados con maldad.

-¡Hola Lils! –dijo saludándola muy contenta.-Este año le vas a hincar el diente a Potter-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-Estás guapísima.

-No le hace falta estar guapa-dijo una chica que había aparecido a su lado; era morena, y bajita; pero muy guapa; con sus ojos de color miel enmarcaos por su rizada melena castaña oscura.-Él babea por ti, cielo.

Eran sus amigas; Nathaly y Emily. Amigas desde primer año; cuando se habían conocido; el primer día de curso.

---------------------------------Flash-Back-------------------------------------------------

Una niña pelirroja estaba sola en el andén, cuando una chica muy guapa, con una preciosa melena dorada se le acercó.

-¿Estás sola?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-Si-dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-Pues yo también¿que te parece si vamos juntas?-dijo la rubia-Por cierto; me llamo Nathaly Thomas.

-Yo Lily Evans; encantada.-y se estrecharon las manos.

Habían entrado el tren y habían encontrado a una chiquilla pequeña; llorando.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Nathaly.

-Un chico rubio me amenazó con pegarme si no le daba mi almuerzo-dijo la niña.

-Venga, no llores-dijo Lily.-Nosotras estaremos contigo.

La niña las miró y sonrió.

-Me llamo Emily Watson;-dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Nosotras somos Nathaly Thomas y Lily Evans.

Se conocieron a lo largo de la tarde; y al finalizar el curso ya eran como hermanas.

--------------------------------Fin Flash-Back----------------------------------------------

Se miraron entre ellas. Las tres habían pensado lo mismo. Lo suyo era compenetración total.

-Bueno, entremos en el tren-dijo Nathaly-O a este paso no encontraremos más andén que con los engreídos de Potter y su grupito.

Emily soltó un bufido de gata enfadada.

-Cállate, Naty, que a Emy le mola Remus-dijo Lily sonriendo cuando se sentaron en su compartimiento.

Emily la miró furiosa.

-En realidad, Remus no es tan… tan… tan… Bueno, ya sabéis como los otros dos-dijo Nathaly con una mirada picara.

-Como si ahora me fueses a negar que te mola Black-le dijo Emily a Nathaly con agudeza.

Esta enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo ella furiosa-Hay que reconocer que es guapo…

-Y está bueno-aportó Emily.

-Y tiene buen culo-apuntó Lily con agudeza.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que a mi…-sus amigas la miraron de forma acusadora-Bueno, vale, para que negarlo. Me mola desde primero; pero ya sabéis, es tan cabrón con las tías… Que no quiero nada con él.

-Tu también eres cabrona con los tíos, al fin y al cabo, nunca les has dado mucho corte-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Ninguno de ellos era Black-dijo ella sonriente-Pero ahora que yo os lo he contado… ¡Reconoce que te mola Potter!-le dijo a Lily.

-¡Nunca!- dijo ella furiosa- Él si que es un cabrón-dijo Lily enfadada.

-A ver, cielo-dijo Emily con calma-Está loco por ti, y reconócelo; tu por él también.

Lily las miró perpleja.

-¿Tanto se me nota?-preguntó en un susurro.

-A ver, no se te nota, pero, por si no lo recuerdas, hace seis años que nos conocemos-dijo Nathaly sonriendo.

-Pero no quiero nada con él; porque ya sabéis como es; es un puto chulo, se cree el centro del universo… Y si cree que con esos humos voy a estar con él…

-¿Si cambiase saldrías con él?-preguntó Emily.

-Pues claro, me mola desde primero-dijo Lily con tristeza.

Las tres chicas se echaron a reír.

En un vagón cercano, se encontraban tres chicos. Se podría decir que eran los más codiciados del colegio; pero sus corazones estaban ocupados; aunque eso no les impedía, a dos de ellos, jugar con chicas como si fuesen objetos; pues no les importaban.

El más alto de los tres, un chico con el pelo negro, y unos ojos asombrosamente azules, estaba recostado en el asiento, con los pies en el asiento de enfrente, hablando con otro, un poquito más bajo, con el cabello negro azabache, de punta, y los ojos castaños. El tercero estaba recostado en otro asiento leyendo un libro; con sus grises ojos fijos en las páginas, y su castaño cabello brillando bajo la luz del sol.

-Cornamenta; ¿Tienes pensado entrarle a Evans este año?-preguntó.

-Sólo si tú le entras a la Thomas-le contestó el otro riéndose.

Remus cerró el libro de golpe.

-¿Qué te pasa?, Lunático-preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Pasa que a ver cuando os dais cuenta de que esas chicas valen la pena, que no son cachos de carne; no estoy diciendo que ninguna lo sea; pero reconoced que estas os gustan de verdad.

Sirius y James se quedaron pensativos durante un rato.

Sirius no podía creer lo que le pasaba. Sabía que quería estar con la rubia; pues era preciosa; pero no era como las demás; en eso Lunático llevaba razón. A ella la… ¿quería? Debía ser eso; pues de otra forma le habría entrado antes; mucho antes; pero como no quería jugar con sus sentimientos; había decidido esperar a madurar; para poder valorarla como se merecía.

James, por su parte, sabía que Lily era la mujer de su vida, pero ella no quería saber nada de él. A veces, se odiaba a sí mismo, por ser tan arrogante; pero lo hacía para llamar su atención; aunque sabía que eso la desquiciaba. Y aunque había intentado cambiar; no era capaz; cada vez que se le acercaba la pelirroja, se volvía medio loco, e intentaba llamar su atención de cualquier forma.

Remus los miraba inquisitoriamente.

-Si, Lunático, estamos locos por ellas; pero ellas no quieren nada con nosotros-dijo Sirius.

James bajó la cabeza, abatido.

Remus se echó a reír y sus amigos lo miraron con reproche.

El resto del trayecto pasó de manera agradable, hasta que llegó el momento de bajar a la estación.

Las chicas se habían puesto sus uniformes de Gryffindor. Aunque cada una le había impreso su toque personal.

Emily iba, cómo no, con el uniforme impecable; con la camisa por dentro de la falda y las medias correctamente puestas.

Lily, por su parte, iba sin corbata y con las medias envueltas, a modo de calentadores.

Nathaly, sin embargo, tenía un cuerpo escultural; de modelo; y lo sabía; por lo que en diez segundos podía tener a medio Hogwarts embobado mirándola. Se desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la camisa; y la parte inferior se la ató por encima del ombligo. No llevaba medias, y la túnica la llevaba abierta, a modo de abrigo.

Salieron del tren, y vieron a los tres chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, que se habían quedado atontados mirándolas.

Lupin saludó a las chicas con un gesto de la mano; se llevaban bien; pues él y Emily, los más responsables de su año, eran prefectos de la casa Gryffindor, y se llevaban bien… demasiado bien.

Sirius, por su parte, le sonrió a Nathaly, con aquella sonrisa suya que la hacía derretirse.

Y James miró a Lily, con cierto embobamiento, y la chica, sin que él se lo esperase, le dedicó su dulce sonrisa.

Se acercaron unos a otros, y Emily y Remus, ante los asombrados ojos de sus amigos, se saludaron con dos besos en las mejillas.

Y caminaron juntos hacia los carruajes. Remus y Emily en medio, Sirius, que de vez en cuando le lanzaba furtivas miradas a las piernas de Nathaly, y James que todavía se sentía atontado por la sonrisa de Lily, caminaban al lado de Remus; y Nathaly, que era completamente consciente de las miradas que le dirigía el moreno; y Lily, que sentía un mariposeo en el estómago al tener a James a tan poca distancia; al lado de Emily.


	2. Una semana movidita

**Hola!!**

**Antes de nada quería daros las gracias por las críticas; que, sinceramente, me anima...**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esperando, sicneramente, que os guste!!**

**Muchos besos!!**

**Gracias por leerme!!**

* * *

2. Una semana movidita 

Aquella fue la primera semana de curso más agitada de sus vidas; y con diferencia.

Sirius y James estaban castigados por agredir a compañeros de otras casas; y Nathaly y Lily, por utilizar la violencia muggle de forma no justificada.

Todo comenzó la mañana del martes, cuando Lily y Nathaly bajaban al Gran Comedor.

Emily había bajado con Remus a hacer la "guardia de prefectos matinal"; aunque ellas sabían que sólo era un pretexto para estar solos. Se gustaban; y si les iba bien, ellas no serían las que protestasen.

Ellas bajaban, cuando fueron asaltadas por un grupo de estudiantes de la casa Slytherin, entre los que figuraban Malfoy, Snape, Regulus Black, Crabbe, Goyle, y unos animales de ese estilo.

Nathaly, llevaba una falda que le había regalado su padre; que era muggle, y quería que fuese modelo; era una falda cortita, negra y recta; que dejaba a descubierto sus esbeltas y blancas piernas.

Estaban solas en el pasillo cuando las atacaron.

Se les acercaron por detrás y a la primera que sujetaron fue a Lily, Crabbe y Goyle le retorcieron los brazos para que no pudiese usar su varita; y Malfoy se encargó de Nathaly.

-Vaya vaya, la calienta poyas-dijo aplastándola con su cuerpo contra la pared.

Nathaly, como única réplica, con su mano libre, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

Pero Malfoy la tiró al suelo y se le puso encima.

Lily, impotente, comenzó a chillar y a debatirse. Pero no podía soltarse, aquellos dos cerdos con forma de gorila la tenían bien sujeta.

Nathaly, por su parte, siguió golpeando a Malfoy con los puños, en el estómago y la cara, aunque parecía que los golpes lo animaban a seguir.

Parecía que todo se había vuelto inevitable. Estaban a merced de aquellos animales; pero Nathaly arañó a Malfoy en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas, y el chico se levantó de encima de ella aullando de dolor.

Lily siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y se libró de sus gorilas con relativa facilidad (si tenemos en cuenta el tamaño).

Los Slytherin se fueron, corriendo, por una esquina, y Lily se abalanzó sobre Nathaly llorando.

-Creí que te harían daño-dijo Lily en un sollozo.

-Yo también-susurró ella abrazándola, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por el rostro de la rubia.

Por el pasillo llegaron James y Sirius, que las vieron llorando y corrieron hacia ellas preocupados, para enterarse de lo que les pasaba a "sus" chicas.

Lily, al ver a james, escondió sus lágrimas, pero Nathaly no fue capaz.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sirius preocupado.

Lily lo miró, después miró a Nathaly, que sollozaba abrazada a ella, y después volvió su vista hacia Sirius.

-Los de Slytherin la quisieron violar.-susurró.

La expresión de Sirius era inescrutable, pero cuando volvió su vista hacia Nathaly, que había redoblado sus sollozos y se había soltado de Lily para llorar sola, su expresión se llenó de dulzura y ternura.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó dulcemente, acariciándole la espalda.

James miraba a Lily, que al notar la mirada del moreno se ruborizó.

-¿Tu estás bien?-preguntó en susurro preocupado.

-Claro, James, digo, Potter; no te preocupes-pero algo se ablandó en su interior. Después de haber creído que James era un idiota sin sentimientos, descubrió que le gustaba que se preocupase por ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

Sirius se llevó a Nathaly escaleras arriba, hacia la Sala Común, y James y Lily lo siguieron.

Una vez allí, la acomodó en un sofá y, ante los asombrados ojos de Lily, le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nosotros nos vamos a clase-dijo después volviéndose hacia Lily.-Por favor, Evans, no la dejes sola-pidió el muchacho de ojos azules.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y fijó su vista en la espalda del chico, mientras salía por el retrato.

Por su forma de actuar, parecía como… Pero no…

Sirius y James salieron de la Sala Común, pero en lugar de irse a clase se fueron al Cuarto de los Menesteres, un lugar que cambiaba según la voluntad del usuario, y ellos lo habían descubierto en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Era más de media mañana, y los dos chicos todavía estaban en el Cuarto de los Menesteres.

Ambos habían permanecido en silencio, uno sabía lo que pensaba el otro, sin comentar nada, porque los dos pensaban lo mismo.

-Van a pagar por esto-dijo finalmente Sirius- Nadie le hace daño a mi rubia.

-¿Tu rubia?-James lo miraba con una sonrisa incrédula-¿Te mola?

-Desde que a ti te mola Evans-respondió él.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-preguntó James animado. No sabía si lo hacía por solidariedad con un amigo, o porque podría haberle pasado a "su" Lily.

Eran las ocho de la tarde del jueves de la misma semana; y todo el colegio salía del Gran Comedor después de cenar.

James Potter y Sirius Black, estaban esperando a los de Slytherin.

Vieron salir a Lily, a Nathaly y a Emily.

Remus se había quedado vigilando a los profesores.

Los de Slytherin no tardaron en salir; pero cuando lo hicieron, fueron atacados por sorpresa en el vestíbulo.

Cayeron aturdidos, con tentáculos saliéndoles de la nariz y cosas por el estilo.

La multitud en pleno les aplaudió a los Merodeadores.

-Potter, Black, Evans y Thomas; a mi despacho-gritó al profesora McGonagall sobre la cabeza de unos alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff.

Y ellos la siguieron.

James caminaba cabizbajo y en silencio, enviándole furtivas miradas a Lily, que intentaba por todos los medios no estallar en lágrimas.

Sirius, sonreía, pues la rubia, caminaba delante de él, despacio, de manera relajada y sensual.

-¡Bien! Explíquenme lo ocurrido-dijo la profesora McGonagall una vez estuvieron sentados en su despacho.

Se miraron entre ellos.

-Nosotros atacamos a los Slytherin porque ellos les hicieron daño a Thomas y a Evans.

La profesora los miró por encima de sus gafas.

-¿Es eso cierto?-le preguntó a Nathaly; pues Lily lloraba en silencio.

-Completamente-dijo la rubia con desparpajo; lo que provocó que a Sirius casi se le cayera la baba.

-Llegaron a mis oídos comentarios y acusaciones diferentes; de que ustedes, señoritas, habían utilizado la violencia de forma injustificada contra personas que sólo querían charlar con ustedes. Y ustedes, caballeros, no tenían ningún motivo para defenderlas; ella podían acudir a un miembro del cuerpo docente; ¿O acaso son ellas sus novias?-añadió McGonagall mordazmente.

Cuatro adolescentes se ruborizaron ante sus ojos.

-Simplemente son compañeras de casa-dijo James con naturalidad.

Lily sintió un vacío en el estómago al oírle decir a James que sólo eran compañeros de casa.

-Pues este sábado, serán recluidos los cuatro; toda la tarde. Y ahora, abandonen mi despacho-dijo la mujer.

Una vez en el pasillo, Nathaly le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a su amiga, y se fueron a la Sala Común, seguidas por dos chicos que caminaban, sonrientes, sin poder evitar mirarlas.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado¿Os ha parecido un bodrio? Se aceptan críticas, patadas en los dientes, bofetadas, cibercachiporrazos y todo lo que queráis.**

**Muchos beshitos!!**

**Se os kiere!!**


	3. ¿Un castigo divertido?

3¿Un castigo divertido?

El sábado por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, cuatro lechuzas se posaron sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, en la cual, dos chicas y dos chicos desayunaban en silencio.

Emily y Remus estaban sentados juntos, hablando en voz baja, y lanzándoles furtivas miradas a sus respectivos amigos.

-Emily, ¿te apetece quedar dentro de un par de horas para hacer los deberes en la biblioteca?-preguntó Remus levemente sonrojado.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, con la timidez que la caracterizaba, y fue consciente de que se sonrojaba como el estandarte de su mesa.

-Claro-dijo después sin aliento.

El chico le sonrió y se marchó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Emily se sentó al lado de sus amigas, y las vio un poco enfadadas.

-¿Qué pasa?, nenas-preguntó preocupada.

-Que por lo de los Slytherin, ya sabes-comenzó Lily,-Nos han castigado esta tarde a limpiar los desvanes, sin magia y con James y Black.

-¿Desde cuando lo llamas James y no Potter?-preguntó Emily con una dulce sonrisa.

La pelirroja se enrojeció tanto como su pelo.

Nathaly sonrió ante su repentina vergüenza y abrió la boca para decir algo; pero Lily se le adelantó.

-Ya sabéis que me mola; y el otro día, cuando nos vinieron a ayudar, ya sabes, se preocupó por mí… y sentí algo… no sé.

Nathaly y Emily intercambiaron una mirada que a Lily se le hizo exasperante. Sabían que estaba loca por él; no era necesario que se mirasen como si acabasen de descubrirlo.

-Bueno, ¿Algún problema con que me guste?-preguntó tan roja como su pelo.

-Ninguno, cielo-dijo Emily poniéndole una mano sobre su brazo para que se calmase- Pero ahora… Puedes salir con él-sugirió.

El semblante de Lily se volvió triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Nathaly.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sé-susurró Emily.-No quieres ser una más; cómo él es especial para ti… Quieres serlo para él.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-No es sólo eso-dijo con una voz que parecía amenazar con lágrimas- Es que lo quiero; incluso arrogante y eso; pero tengo miedo de que me haga daño.-tomó aire-Si no cambia no saldré con él-dijo con voz más firme y calmada.

Sus amigas sonrieron.

-¿Entonces hay alguna posibilidad?-preguntó Emily entusiasmada.

Lily sonrió.

-Hay muchas; siempre que cambie-susurró.

Sus amigas sonrieron y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, nenita, ¿Y tú con Remus?-preguntó Nathaly con una sonrisa y mirando a Emily.

La castaña se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-Estooo… Hemos quedado en la biblioteca dentro de un rato-dijo en voz casi inaudible.

Lily y Nathaly se miraron sonriendo.

-Nena, ¿Por qué te pones roja?-le preguntó Lily-Somos nosotras, tus nenitas.

Emily la miró sonriendo; era la mayor; y la más madura y responsable; después estaba Lily, la mediana; que era la que aportaba inteligencia al grupo; pues, aunque las otras dos, eran inteligentes, pero Lily se esforzaba por saber, siempre… y Nathaly, la más pequeña del grupo, era la que aportaba alegría, diversión y chicos; pues eran pocos los que con sólo verla no cayesen en su hechizo.

-Es que no quiero hacerme ilusiones, ni que os las hagáis vosotras-dijo en un susurro.

-Remus es un buen chico-dijo Nathaly con simpleza. –Y vamos, a la sala común, a ponerte guapa para tu cita.

-Sólo vamos a estudiar-protestó la castaña, aunque sin mucho ánimo.

-Pero vas a estudiar con él-apuntó Lily cogiéndola del brazo y llevándosela a la Sala Común casi arrastras.

Cuando acabaron de preparar a Emily, su cuarto, que compartían sólo ellas, había quedado cómo si hubiese pasado un huracán por él. Aunque el desorden había merecido la pena.

Emily estaba preciosa; con sus rizos color chocolate pendiendo por su espalda; con sus torneadas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros que le quedaban ajustados, a pesar de que a Nathaly le quedaban enormes, una camiseta con un escote en pico que resaltaba su buen busto. Y una chaqueta negra sobre la camiseta blanca; que la hacían parecer toda una mujer; pues aquella vestimenta le aportaba como más madurez.

Miró a sus amigas con el agradecimiento pintado en el rostro. Pero ellas simplemente le señalaron el reloj, había quedado con Remus en cinco minutos.

Se puso su bolso al hombro y salió a la velocidad del rayo (y no exagero ná) hacia la biblioteca.

Lily y Nathaly se miraron y no pudieron reprimir una carcajada.

-Espero que le vaya muy bien con Remus-murmuró Nathaly.

-Por cierto… ¿Y lo tuyo con Sirius?-preguntó la pelirroja comenzando a recoger las ropa tirada en el suelo.

-¿El que?-preguntó la rubia mirándola confusa.

Lily se volvió hacia ella con los brazos en jarras.

-El martes, cuando ya sabes… Se comportó como si fueses un trozo de cristal; y no exagero nada.

Nathaly sonrió.

-Es lo que pasa por tener apariencia frágil-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Lily la miró con la boca abierta.

-Lo has hecho a propósito, lo de soltarte y llorar como una niña-sentenció Lily entre divertida y pasmada.

-A ver, no, en serio, me sentía fatal, y bueno, ya sabes que el me gusta, era sólo para intentar confirmar una teoría.

-¿Qué teoría?-preguntó Lily confusa.

-Bueno, ya sabes que el año pasado, en quinto, me entró un par de veces, y me pidió royo y a salir y todas esas cosas, sabes, y dije, "Nathy, espérate a ver si vale la pena de verdad o te quiere sólo para un polvo y después te manda a la mierda, como le ha hecho a las demás"; bueno, y lo hice.

-¿Y que?-preguntó Lily.

-Bueno, que no sé, el otro día estuvo muy dulce, a ver, como si me tuviese que proteger, aunque yo le dije que no quería nada con él, me ayudó.

-Pero pudo hacerlo porque estás en Gryffindor, o porque un tío cuando ve a una tía llorando la ayuda a no ser que sea un completo jilipoyas.

-Si, pero no le da un beso en la frente, ni le pide a las amigas que la cuiden, cuando sabe de sobra que lo van a hacer-dijo con sonrisa triunfal.

-En serio, nena, a veces tu forma de pensar me asusta.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber la rubia.

-A ver, porque analizas las acciones con rapidez y, bueno, objetividad.

-Una, que nació lista-dijo riéndose.

Terminaron de recoger, y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era la hora de comer.

Bajaron, charlando animadas, hacia el Gran Comedor; pero en el pasillo se encontraron a los Merodeadores, bueno, a James y Sirius, pues Remus estaba con Emily, y Peter los había dejado un poco de lado, y se había juntado con una panda de Slytherin's nada recomendable.

Los chicos las saludaron con un gesto, y se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Venís a almorzar con nosotras?-preguntó James dirigiendo su preciosa sonrisa a Lily, que sintió unas mariposas en el estómago, que no parecían presagiar nada bueno.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró a Nathaly, que miraba a Sirius, directamente a los ojos, con una mezcla de descaro y timidez que lo volvían loco.

-Nathy, ¿Vamos a comer con ellos?-preguntó Lily.

La rubita la miró confusa.

-Si, claro- y echó a andar delante de ellos, con Lily tomada por el brazo.

Sirius intercambió una mirada con James, y echaron caminar detrás de ellas.

La rubia caminaba con una seguridad, una sensualidad y una despreocupación, que dejaron a Sirius embobado, con la vista fija en el inicio de su falda.

James le propinó una colleja riendo, y se pusieron uno a cada lado de las chicas para ir con ellas.

En el Gran Comedor se sentaron juntos, en la esquina de la mesa más próxima a la puerta.

Y comieron…

Ellas descubrieron durante la hora de la comida, que era difícil aburrirse con aquellos chicos, pues a cada momento estaban haciendo chistes, o peleándose (de broma) entre ellos.

Aunque en medio de aquella diversión, todos se dieron cuenta de que faltaban Remus y Emily.

Lily y Nathaly, al darse cuenta, intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, que, por mucho que la disimularon, no se les escapó a los chicos, que estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus gestos.

-¿Y vuestra amiga?, Emily-preguntó Sirius como si sonase casual.

Ellas se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Y vuestro amigo?, Remus-preguntó Nathaly con agudeza.

Ellos las miraron sonrientes.

-Os lo contamos si nos lo contáis-dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo; con lo que se ruborizaron.

-¿El que?-preguntaron Nathaly y Sirius también al mismo tiempo; aunque en lugar de ruborizarse intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Bueno, es obvio que se gustan, vamos-dijo Nathaly quitándole hierro al asunto.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Supongo que tienes razón; -dijo James.

-A saber lo que están haciendo –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa; lo que le provocó llevarse una colleja de parte de Lily.

-No seas mal pensado, Black, Emily no es una chica fácil.

-Él no ha dicho lo contrario, Lily-dijo James con voz suave. La chica sintió una sacudida en el estómago, al oírle pronunciar su nombre con aquel tono tan suave, maduro y… Se lo comería a besos en aquel momento.

-Exacto, además, Remus no le haría daño a Emily; la quiere mucho- dijo Sirius.

-¿No os parece que estáis haciendo planes anticipados?-preguntó Nathaly contrariada.-Puede haber mil motivos por los cuales no han venido a comer.

-Si, y McGonagall tendrá mil motivos para castigarnos la próxima semana si no nos vamos corriendo a los desvanes-dijo James.- Van a ser las cuatro.

Se levantaron de golpe de la mesa, y salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Los chicos corrían delante de ellas, a toda pastilla; pero ellas no eran tan rápidas, ni estaban tan en forma como ellos.

Nathaly se detuvo en medio de un pasillo del segundo piso y los llamó.

-Si queréis que vayamos con vosotros esperadnos-les gritó.

Ellos se pararon y se giraron, y las vieron a unos cincuenta metros de distancia.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y, James tomó a Lily de la mano y echó a correr, hacia el desván, con ella fuertemente asida a él.

Sirius y Nathaly se quedaron solos en medio del pasillo; se miraron a los ojos, y nuevamente pareció detenerse el tiempo.

Nathaly se hundía en aquellas preciosas profundidades azules, al mismo tiempo que Sirius se hundía en los ojos verdes de Nathaly.

Se acercaron, como hechizados; y sus labios se acercaban; irremediablemente. Sirius le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la apretó contra él. Nathaly le pasó las manos por los hombros y se apretó aun más contra él.

Sus labios se encontraban a menos de dos milímetros, cuando un reloj cercano los hizo volver a la realidad.

Se separaron, con las campanadas tañendo a su espalda.

Se miraron, avergonzados, y, Sirius, tomándola de la mano, echó a correr con ella hacia el desván.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Lily y a James sentados en el suelo; a un metro y medio de distancia, con un papel entre ellos.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-preguntó James con perspicacia.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros, y Nathaly recogió del suelo el papel que decía lo que debían hacer.

Tenían que limpiar los desvanes. Y recoger las cosas tiradas en cajas; al modo muggle.

Se pusieron manos a la obra; pero con aquellos chicos cerca era imposible trabajar; se pusieron a revolver e los viejos arcones, y encontraron pelucas y ropas de época; y James y Sirius se los pusieron; imitando a dos antiguas damas; con lo que Nathaly y Lily estallaron en carcajadas.

Después, James se vistió de hombre, y imitó con Sirius, a una pareja de casados; con lo que las chicas redoblaron sus carcajadas.

Terminaron de recoger todo mediante magia; porque, recoger aquello se hacía bastante pesado.

Y se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y riendo; pues, en poco tiempo, las chicas habían descubierto que ellos no eran tan chulos como aparentaban, y se lo pasaron de maravilla.

Por la noche, bajaron a cenar, y tampoco vieron a Emily ni a Remus en el Gran Comedor; con lo que esbozaron sonrisas de complicidad.

Una vez terminada la cena, subieron a la Sala Común, y cada uno subió a su dormitorio; diciéndose adiós con la mano.

Emily todavía no había llegado, por lo que Nathaly y Lily se pusieron sus ropas de dormir para sentarse a hablar mientras la esperaban.


	4. ¡Por fin sois novios!

4. ¡Por fin sois novios!

Lily tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama azul celeste, y una camiseta blanca de tiras. Estaba sentada en la cama de Nathaly, que tenía un pantalón cortito y una camiseta de tiras, ambas cosas rosas.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Emily entró en la habitación; con una sonrisa en los labios y levemente sonrojada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Nathaly saltando de su cama y corriendo al lado de su amiga.

-Me voy a cambiar, y dentro de cinco minutos, tenemos que ir al cuarto de los Merodeadores- se metió en el baño, y salió con su pijama que constaba de un pantalón rojo y una camiseta de manga larga, roja también.

Sus amigas la miraban de forma inquisitiva, pero ella, ignorándolas completamente, salió del cuarto, con ellas a la zaga; y subió por las escaleras de los chicos.

-¿Nos vas a decir que pasa o no?-preguntó Nathaly enfadad.

-Shh, no grites-susurró Emily;-Ya os enterareis de lo que pasa.

Y siguió subiendo, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

Tocó tres veces, y la puerta se abrió sola.

Emily entró y se quedó mirando a sus amigas.

Lily y Nathaly se miraron entre ellas, preguntándose en silencio si entrar o no.

Nathaly se encogió de hombros y entró; Lily entró con su amiga, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

Emily se sentó en la cama de Remus, que tenía un pantalón de pijama negro y una camiseta blanca.

Sirius y James estaban sentados cada uno en su cama.

El primero con un pantalón azul oscuro, y nada por arriba; lo que dejaba ver su perfecta musculatura; y el segundo con un bóxer rojo que dejaba ver su musculatura y casi toda su anatomía (se me cae la baba XD).

Su amiga y los Merodeadores las miraban, como esperando algo.

Ellas, instintivamente, se acercaron más la una a la otra; buscando protección.

Emily las miraba divertida; se levantó de la cama de Remus y se acercó a ellas.

-Nenas, que no muerden-dijo con una sonrisa.

Nathaly alzó una ceja con desparpajo y se sentó en la cama de Sirius; y Lily, por su parte, se acercó dubitativa a la cama de James y se sentó lo más lejos posible del chico.

Emily volvió a la cama de Remus y las miró a las dos.

-Bueno, os hemos reunido hoy aquí-empezó la chica- para… para…

-Esto, la verdad es que nosotros… Estamos saliendo-dijo Remus.

Ambos se sonrojaron de sobremanera.

Emily miró a Lily y a Nathaly, que al miraban con una sonrisa en los labios.

Remus, a su vez, miró a sus amigos, que se reían a carcajadas.

-Por favor, hijo, como si no supieses que nos lo podías contar.- dijo Sirius.

-Es verdad, parece como si no nos conocieses, Emily-dijo Lily.-Sabías que podías decírnoslo sin rodeos.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros, y se miraron durante una fracción de segundo.

-Queríamos pediros algo-comenzó Emily con voz más segura.

Todos excepto Remus la miraron inquisitivamente.

-Ahora que estamos saliendo; y vosotros sois nuestros amigos, nos gustaría que os llevaseis bien-dijo, con un tono más de súplica que de petición.

-¿Nosotras bien con ellos?-preguntó Lily con incredulidad.

Emily asintió en silencio.

-A ver, nos llevaremos bien; y soportaremos su presencia, siempre y cuando no sean arrogantes ni inmaduros ni nada de eso con nosotras, ni delante de nosotras.-sentenció Lily.

Nathaly asintió con la cabeza en silencio y miró a Emily.

-No podemos ser amigos de la noche a la mañana; pero, mira, intentaremos llevarnos bien- dijo mirando a Lily, James y Sirius.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

-Bueno, ya que no os gustáis, nos conformamos con eso-dijo Remus mordazmente.

Lily miró a James durante una décima de segundo, y él la miró a ella y ambos se sonrojaron.

Sin embargo, Nathaly y Sirius se miraban con una mezcla de descaro y vergüenza que provocó que Remus y Emily intercambiasen miradas de complicidad.

No apartaban la mirada; y el ya conocido encanto que los obligaba a acercarse comenzó a ejercer efecto; y se fueron acercando, lentamente, como por la tarde, ante los asombrados ojos de sus amigos.

Sirius estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, y Nathaly a los pies; y se miraban; el hechizo comenzó a hacer efecto.

Ella se fue acercando, lentamente; y cuando él la tuvo al alcance de sus brazos, tiró de ella; de forma que quedó sentada sobre él.

Sus amigos los miraban, divididos entre la diversión y el asombro.

Sirius apretó a Nathaly contra él, tomándola de la cintura; y ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

Sus labios, estaban a punto de tocarse.

Ninguno de ellos quería ese beso; y al mismo tiempo lo deseaban; ya no podían parar; pero el reloj de la torre Gryffindor anunció la una de la madrugada, y ellos parecieron volver a la realidad.

Se soltaron y se miraron; evitando mirarse a los ojos.

Nathaly, entre horrorizada y divertida, se sacó de encima de Sirius, un poco ruborizada, y se echó a reír ante su expresión de decepción.

Sus amigos los miraban sonrientes.

-¿Y para cuando lo vuestro?-preguntó James riendo.

Nathaly lo miró confusa, y Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos-dijo Emily levantándose de la cama de Remus.

- Nooo-protestó el muchacho.

-Quedaos, por favor- pidió James.

Lily lo miró directamente a los ojos, con lo que ambos se ruborizaron.

-No podemos, James, si se entera McGonagall nos volverá a castigar-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, y dándole un beso a Remus en los labios se acercó a la puerta.

Lily se apresuró a seguirla, haciéndole a James un gesto de despedida.

Y Nathaly saltó de la cama de Sirius y se fue con sus amigas; mandándole un beso por el aire.

El muchacho la miró sonriente, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de que ella cerrase la puerta.


	5. Confesiones a media noche

5. Confesiones a media noche

Cuando las chicas hubieron salido del cuarto, los morenos se volvieron hacia Remus sonriendo.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó James.

-¿Qué?-Remus se hacía el desentendido.

-¿Por qué no fuisteis a comer ni a cenar?-preguntó Sirius.

Remus los miró resignado.

-Hemos estado en la biblioteca por la mañana; y a la hora de comer pillamos algo en las cocinas y fuimos a hablar a un rincón a la orilla del lago.

-¿Y que pasó?-preguntó James sentándose en la cama de Remus.

-Pues le dije que me gustaba mucho, y que si quería estar conmigo; y supongo que sobra decir que me dijo que si.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír; pues su amigo estaba loquito por Emily desde que la vio en el tren; ya hacía seis años; y se habían levado siempre muy bien, como amigos; pues él no le quería decir nada acerca de sus sentimientos para no estropear su amistad.

-Por cierto; Canuto, ¿Qué hay entre tu y Thomas?-preguntó James volviéndose hacia Sirius.

-No hay nada; bueno; y no la llames Thomas, llámala Nathaly.

James se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues por como os pusisteis hace un rato parecía que había algo… y mucho-dijo Remus con fingida inocencia.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Eso… No sé lo que me pasa; pero cada vez que la miro a los ojos; siento que tengo que besarla o se acaba el mundo.

James y Remus se echaron a reír.

-No os riáis, que me pone mazo-dijo Sirius en un susurro.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y guardaron silencio.

-No eres el único, créeme-murmuró James.

Se echaron a reír y cada uno se metió en su cama.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación de los Merodeadores y se fueron a la suya.

Se sentaron las tres en la cama de Emily, que junto con Lily, miraban a Nathaly de reojo y sonrientes.

-Bueno, Emy, cuéntanos que hiciste hoy.-pidió Lily apoyándose en la almohada.

La castaña se sonrojó en tres segundos.

-Fuimos a la biblioteca, y estuvimos estudiando, hasta la hora de comer; bajamos a las cocinas; y los elfos domésticos nos dieron comida.

Ellas la miraron incrédulas. Estaba prohibido ir a pedir comida a las cocinas.

-Los elfos se llevan muy bien con los Merodeadores; y nos dieron dulces y cosas así.-la chica parecía ensimismada con en relato.-Después me llevó a un lugar precioso a orillas del lago. Y estuvimos hablando.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Nathaly ansiosa.

-Que le gustaba desde primero; desde que me vio en el tren; desde que él me mola a mí.

-¿Y por que no te dijo nada en todo este tiempo?-preguntó Lily.

-Ay, nena, a veces parece que no te enteras de nada-le reprochó Nathaly.-No quería estropear su amistad, ¿A que sí?, cielo- añadió dirigiéndose a Emily.

-Exacto, -corroboró ésta- Bueno, y me preguntó si quería estar con él; y lo único que pude decir- negó con la cabeza- Fue: Remus, o me besas o te beso.

Sus amigas se echaron a reír.

-Nunca pensamos que fueses tan lanzada-comentó Lily.

-No es eso-murmuró Emily-Es que sentía esa necesidad. Solos, diciéndome que me quería desde hace tanto tiempo; que sentía exactamente lo mismo que siento yo… O lo besaba o me moría-dijo con un hilo de voz.

Las otras dos se echaron a reír; pero Emily y Lily se volvieron hacia Nathaly y la miraron de forma acusadora.

Ella las miró perpleja.

-¿Pero que os pica?-preguntó un poco asustada.

Lily y Emily se miraron entre ellas y después volvieron a mirar a Nathaly.

-Casi te comes a Sirius-dijo Lily con simpleza.

Emily estalló en carcajadas y Nathaly bajó la vista.

-¿Qué pasa?, nena-preguntó la castaña dulcemente.

-A ver, no lo sé; sólo sé que cada vez que lo miro a los ojos… Siento que lo tengo que besar… o se acaba el mundo-dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Ya nos ha pasado dos veces. Con esta tres.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Lily- Hoy estuve todo el día contigo.

-Por la mañana, cuando bajábamos a comer, y por la tarde, cuando tú y James os fuisteis-murmuró la rubia con tristeza.

-Pero, a ver, si quieres, síguele el royo- propuso Emily.

-No es tan fácil;-susurró Nathaly tristemente.-No quiero ser una más, sólo eso.

-Pues esperas- dijo Lily zanjando la cuestión.

-Lils, no es tan fácil-dijo Emily.-A mi también me pasa. Cuando miro a Remus a los ojos; y créeme; no te puedes aguantar.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Yo me conformaría con que James cambiase para que no se acabase el mundo.

Se fueron cada una a su cama y se acostaron.

-Buenas noches, nenas-dijo Emily apagando la luz.

-Hasta mañana, chicas-murmuró Lily tapándose.

-Si… Buenas noches-susurró Nathaly antes de caer dormida sobre su almohada.

Hola a todos!!!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero las navidades es lo que tienen… en fin… que espero que me dejéis reviews, y que el próximo capítulo será más largo!

Beshitos a todos!!

Se os kiere!!

Thaly

O

-Nathaly

--Stuffy

---Karinna

----Aileny

-----Lyanna

------Nayeris

-------Stark

--------Lupin

---------Potter

----------Thomas

-----------Snape

------------De

-------------Black

Living in a crowd of diabolic feelings

Sacrament of Wilderness

Se acerca el Invierno

Nay


	6. Un anuncio

6. Un anuncio

Pasó el tiempo, y nos situamos una semana antes de Halloween.

Los Merodeadores y las chicas se habían echo bastante amigos.

Remus cada día estaba más unido a Emily. Y se llevaba de maravilla con Lily y Nathaly; porque era, como ellas lo llamaban, un buen chico.

Sirius, por su parte, se llevaba bastante bien con Emily y Lily; y más todavía con Nathaly; se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de que evitaban mirarse a los ojos, dentro de lo que podían. El moreno no podía evitar adorar a la rubia, en silencio.

Y James, se llevaba bien con las tres, pero Lily seguía sin soportar sus aires y su arrogancia. Y cada día se entristecía más; al no poder querer al chico que le gustaba.

Estaban Remus y las chicas sentadas una noche en el Gran Comedor, esperando a los otros dos, que venían del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Acababan de llegar; Sirius y James, llenos de barro; y con el pelo chorreando.

Cuando Nathaly se fijó en Sirius no pudo evitar sentir una violenta sacudida en su estómago.

Con el pelo y la ropa mojada, que se le ceñía al cuerpo estaba irresistible; con sus pectorales, bíceps, tríceps y abdominales marcados.

Pero no era la única que miraba a los dos chicos; pues Lily miraba a James como si estuviese a punto de saltar sobre él.

Su ropa estaba abierta, por los primeros botones, lo que dejaba ver sus perfectos pectorales. (Estoy babeando sobre el teclado que da gusto…)

Pero las chicas se vieron obligadas a apartar la vista de "sus" chicos; porque Dumbledore se había puesto en pié y pedía silencio por parte de sus alumnos para decir algo.

-Bien, mis queridos estudiantes, como todos sabéis, fuera de Hogwarts, crece la oscuridad, debido a las acciones de Voldemort. Pero no es momento para asustaros o poneros tristes; por lo que hemos decidido, entre el cuerpo docente y yo, organizar un baile la noche de Halloween; después de la excursión a Hogsmeade.

Todos miraban a Dumbledore expectantes.

-Se asistirá con ropa muggle, y los que no tengáis, podréis asistir con túnica de gala.

Dicho esto, se sentó, y chicas de todas las casas se miraron entre ellas y se juntaron para cuchichear.

Emily miró a sus amigas, que estaban radiantes.

Se acercaron las tres.

-¿Vamos al baile?-propuso Lily.

-Pues claro-replicó Nathaly mirándola como si estuviese loca.

Remus, que estaba sentado al lado de Emily la tomó de la cintura para llamar su atención.

-Dime, cielo-murmuró la castaña.

El chico la miró a los ojos y se acercó a su oído.

-Princesita¿Querrías venir al baile conmigo?

Ella lo miró con una risita.

-Pues claro-dijo en voz alta.

Y después de darle un beso en la mejilla se volvió hacia sus amigas.

Nathaly y Lily se miraban confusas.

No tenían pareja para ir al baile.

-¿Y si vamos juntas?-propuso Lily.

-Si, para que se crean que hay rollo bollo-protestó Nathaly.

Todos se echaron a reír, y Sirius la tomó de la mano un instante.

Ella miró la mano de Sirius sobre la suya, y después lo miró a los ojos.

Aunque lamentó haberlo echo, porque en menos de diez segundos estaba en su regazo, con sus labios a menos de un centímetro de su boca.

Todo el comedor estaba pendiente de ellos y ella, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, cerró los ojos, para poner fina a aquel hipnótico embrujo.

-Lo siento-susurró después con los ojos cerrados.

-No pasa nada- murmuró él- después de todo, fui yo el que te cogí en brazos.

Ella sonrió, al notar las manos de Sirius sobre sus caderas.

-Bueno¿Qué querías?-preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Preguntarte algo…

-¿El que?-quiso saber ella, aunque teniendo una idea aproximada.

-¿Me harías el favor de ser mi pareja para el baile?

Ella se echó a reír de forma incontrolable y asintió enfervorizadamente con la cabeza.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír, y James se volvió hacia Lily.

-Esto… Lily¿Querrías…

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y notó que lo que decían sus amigas era cierto. Se sentía sumergida en aquellas profundidades castañas que la miraban; al mismo tiempo que James veía su reflejo en los ojos verdes de la chica que lo volvía loco.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco; y sus rostros quedaron a menos de dos centímetros de distancia, cuando una explosión que se escuchó, procedente del pasillo les hizo volver a la realidad.

Vieron a Dumbledore salir corriendo hacia el pasillo, y todo el mundo detrás de él.

En el pasillo había una pelea entre un chico rubio, Malfoy; y uno moreno con el pelo grasiento; Snape.

El director los separó con un movimiento de varita, y se los llevó a su despacho.

La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick dispersaron a los alumnos; con lo que Los Merodeadores y las chicas subieron a la Sala Común

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Espero que os gustase el capi!!_

_En fin... que deciros... que muchas gracias por los reviews!!!_

_Beshitos!!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

_APB_


	7. Sentimientos a montones

Hola a todos!!!

Millones de gracias por las críticas!!!

Que a pesar de que la gente critique este fic en el foro de los malos fics, yo seguiré adelante con él, porque si hay gente que lo sigue no tiene por que verse perjudicada por un colecctivo al que no le gusta...

En fin...

Beshitos a todos!!

Se os kiere!!!

Agradecer especialmente a mis nuevos lectores, y a todos esos que lo leeis y no criticáis, pero animaros!!!

En fin... ahora si que nada más!!

Beshitos de new!!

Se os kiere!!!

* * *

7. Sentimientos a montones

Se sentaron al lado del fuego, en unos butacones.

Remus se sentó con Emily en el regazo; al fin parecían haber perdido la vergüenza que les hacía sonrojarse cada vez que se tocaban, y se les veía muy bien juntos.

Sirius estaba sentado en un butacón con Nathaly sentada a su lado (Cabían bien porque la niña está muy delgada); y evitaban por todos los medios mirarse a los ojos.

Y James estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que Lily, pero un poco alejados; aunque el chico no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Por qué creéis que peleaban Malfoy y Snape?-preguntó Remus.

Nathaly se volvió hacia él.

-Ni idea, pero esos dos siempre se llevaron muy bien como para ahora pelearse-comentó.

-Tal vez peleasen por decidir cual de los dos te pedía para ir al balie-sugirió Sirius riendo.

Los demás sonrieron ante la cara que puso Nathaly.

-No lo creo; pero tal vez peleasen por cual de los dos le pedía a tu prima Narcisa-respondió la rubia mordazmente.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y pasó, disimuladamente, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

-Deberíamos irnos a la cama-murmuró Emily al cabo de un rato.-Venimos ahora-les dijo a sus amigas.

Se levantó, y Remus fue con ella. Salieron de la Sala Común y fueron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron detrás de una enorme estatua que los tapaba por completo.

Remus miró a la chica; era más bajita que él; pero se inclinó hacia ella.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

El hechizo ya había dejado de surtir efecto.

Era una magia antigua que protegía el colegio; cuando dos personas que se amaban se miraban a los ojos, se veían obligados a acercarse y besarse, siempre y cuando ellos tuviesen un mínimo deseo de que ocurriese; y no dejaba de hacer efecto hasta que una persona se confesaba con la otra.

Por lo que ellos, se habían librado del embrujo; pero los dorados ojos de Emily seguían hipnotizando a Remus, como el primer instante en que los vio.

Sus labios se acercaron, y él la besó. Y como siempre, sintió que volaba.

Aquella chica tenía los labios más dulces que había probado jamás.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la apretó contra la pared.

Ella sentía los labios de su novio sobre los suyos; en completa armonía.

Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le acarició el suave pelo de la nuca.

Se puso de puntillas y pegó la espalda a la pared; para estar más cómoda; y que él también lo estuviese.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia la Sala Común.

* * *

Cuando Emily y Remus salieron de la Sala Común, Lily se levantó y miró a Nathaly, que se retorcía bajo las cosquillas de Sirius, con una sonrisa.

-Nena¿Te vienes a la cama?-preguntó.

-Dentro de un momento-dijo la rubia intentando contener la risa.

Lily se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Pero James la agarró del brazo, y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres?, James-preguntó en un susurro.

-No me contestaste a lo que te pregunté-dijo con simpleza.

-James, en serio¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó en el comedor?-preguntó con voz débil.

-¿De que¿De que estuvimos a punto de besarnos?-preguntó él sonrojándose levemente.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Querías?-preguntó ella.

-No pienso en otra cosa, desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, que en estar contigo, en conocer el sabor de tus labios, en que me dejes quererte como mereces. Pero contéstame a algo. ¿Tú querías que nos besásemos?

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?, si no me soportas-preguntó él, intentando ocultar el dolor que le producía esa pregunta.

-James¿Crees que si no te soportase estaría aquí contigo?

-Entonces ¿quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó él repentinamente animado.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Eres un poco chulo, y arrogante; pero si cambias…

-¿Me estas pidiendo que cambie mi forma de ser?

-Te estoy pidiendo que si me quieres que me lo demuestres… Cambia, por favor-pidió ella en un susurro.

Él bajó la cabeza.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y el baile?-preguntó él al cabo de un rato.

-Voy contigo, si me quieres de pareja-susurró ella.

El rostro de James se iluminó con una sonrisa preciosa; que hizo que el estómago de Lily revolotease.

Ella se acercó a él, y sin mirarlo a los ojos, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo por las escaleras de su cuarto.

* * *

Nathaly y Sirius se quedaron quietos en el sofá, solos y en silencio.

Lily y James hablaban algo en las escaleras de las chicas, y no tardaron en subir, cada uno a su cuarto.

Ellos, sin mirarse a los ojos se acercaron.

-Sirius¿me podrías explicar por que cada vez que te miro a los ojos acabamos como si estuviésemos a punto de rodar una porno?-preguntó ella sonriendo.

-No lo sé; sólo sé que cada vez que te miró a los ojos; siento que tengo que besarte, o que de lo contrario pasarán cosas horribles.

Ella dio un respingo.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo-murmuró.

Él la abrazó y la apretó contra él.

Se miraron a los ojos, y entonces ocurrió.

Sirius la levantó en el aire, con sus fuertes brazos de golpeador de Quidditch, y ella quedó sentada sobre él.

Se miraban a los ojos, y ninguno de ellos apartaba la mirada.

Si tenían un imán lo aprovecharían.

Se acercaron poco a poco; y sus labios quedaron a tres escasos milímetros.

Sirius cerró los ojos y le susurró al oído.

-¿Estas segura de que me quieres besar?

Ella, no le respondió, si no que cerró los ojos, y sus labios se juntaron, con tanta dulzura, y al mismo tiempo con tanta fiereza que casi saltaban chispas. Sus lenguas se encontraron, y Nathaly se abrazó a Sirius, que la apretó contra él de manera descontrolada.

No podían parar de besarse. Era como si se quedasen unidos por la boca.

Al cabo de un rato, se separaron para respirar.

Ella bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada.

Él le acarició una mejilla y el cabello.

-Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida-aseguró.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-No te creo-dijo.

-A ver, nena. Las otras tías con las que he estado; realmente no me gustaban. Tú me gustaste desde siempre.

-¿Entonces por que estabas con ellas?-preguntó ella dolida.

-Porque pensaba que no tenía posibilidades contigo; y cada vez que las besaba y eso, me imaginaba que lo hacía contigo-dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Ella sonrió.

-Me molas desde que te vi en el tren, en primero-susurró la rubia divertida.

Él, bajó la cabeza, abatido.

-Podríamos llevar mucho tiempo juntos-murmuró pesaroso.

Nathaly se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido-murmuró con una sonrisa.

Él la miró.

-Mira, nena, han sido muchos años que me he pasado de tía en tía-murmuró- Dame tiempo para desintoxicarme de eso… ya sabes… ser un mujeriego; dame unos meses; para aprender a ser fiel-pidió.

Ella sonrió alegre.

-Siempre que me dejes besarte… Como hoy…

Él sonrió, y la besó con dulzura.

-¿Trato hecho?-preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de encima de Sirius.

-Por cierto; ¿Ahora, que somos?-preguntó un poco confusa.

Sirius la miró por un instante.

-¿Amigos con derecho a roce?-preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella le dio una mano, y él se puso de pié.

La acompañó hasta el hueco de sus escaleras y la tomó de la cintura.

-Hasta mañana, angelito-le susurró al oído.

-¿Angelito?-preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-¿Te molesta que te llame así?-preguntó él contrariado.

-No; pero recuerda que sólo somos amigos.

-Bueno; entonces, hasta mañana, nena.

Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y ella subió a su cuarto.

Nathaly subió a su cuarto y se encontró a Lily, bocabajo, llorando sobre su cama.

Se sentó a su lado y le posó una mano sobre la espalda.

-¿Qué pasó?, cielo- preguntó con dulzura.

-James me pidió a salir y le dije que no; que hasta que cambiase nada.

Emily, que acababa de llegar, se sentó a su lado.

-Pero, a ver, no pasa nada. Vais a ir al baile-susurró.

-Pero tengo miedo, de que se canse de mis estúpidos capricho; de que lo quiera cambiar; y que se busque a otra-dijo cuando un nuevo torrente de lágrimas asomaba a sus preciosos ojos esmeralda.

-No- dijo Nathaly rotundamente.

Lily la miró confusa.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-preguntó reprimiendo un sollozo.

-Porque si no se buscó otra en seis años, sin saber que hacer para estar contigo; ahora que sabe que sólo tiene que cambiar para tenerte… No se irá con otra… O por lo menos con ninguna que le importe-dijo sonriendo.

Lily se sentó en la cama y se secó las lágrimas.

Miró a sus amigas con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Emily se fue al baño y se puso un pijama, azul oscuro, con rayas más claras.

Lily miró a Nathaly, que estaba tirada sobre su cama, pasándose las yemas de los dedos por los labios, y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Nena, que te pasa?-preguntó al cabo de un rato de mirarla.

Ella la miró y se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa.

-Os tengo noticias frescas; pero esperáis a que me ponga el pijama, y os lo cuento todo-dijo sonriendo.

Lily y Emily casi la obligaron a meterse en el baño.

Se puso un pantalón de pijama, largo y negro; y una camiseta de tiras blanca por encima.

Se peinó su larga melena dorada, y la recogió en un moño, del que se escapaba algún que otro mechón rebelde.

Salió del baño, y vio a sus amigas, sentadas en su propia cama, y mirándola ansiosas.

-¿Qué noticias tienes?-preguntó Lily de repente.

Ella se hizo la desentendida y sonrió.

-¿Sabéis que sobre Hogwarts pesa un hechizo que obliga a las personas que se quieren a juntarse?

Sus amigas asintieron.

-Pues es por eso por lo que sentís esos impulsos de besar a los chicos; por ejemplo, tú, Lily, esta tarde en el Gran Comedor, cuando miraste a James a los ojos, te tiraste a él, medio desesperada-dijo riendo.

Lily la miró y le tiró un cojín riéndose más de ella misma que de Nathaly.

-Y cuando yo miro a Sirius, me pasa lo mismo.-continuó la rubia.- Pues eso es un hechizo antiguo; que no deja de hacer efecto hasta que los dos se sinceran respecto a sus sentimientos, y juntan sus vidas. Sellando así su destino.

Emily y Lily la miraban asombradas.

-Parece que te hayas tragado un libro-comentó la pelirroja.

Nathaly simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno¿Qué eran esas noticias que decías?, Naty- preguntó Emily impaciente.

La rubia miró a sus amigas, que la contemplaban expectantes.

-Yo, de que os fuisteis, me puse a hablar con Sirius. Y nos miramos a los ojos…

-¿Y que?-la urgió Emily.

-Que como siempre, nos empezamos a poner tontitos por culpa del hechizo…

-¿Y que pasó?-quiso saber Lily.

-Pues… que nos besamos-dijo la rubia sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa de sus amigas.- Y bueno, me dijo cosas…

-¿Qué?-saltaron las dos a la vez.

-Que era el mejor beso de su vida-dijo Nathaly, que no cabía en sí de alegría.

-Nena, no es por desilusionarte; pero se ha liado con medio Hogwarts-le susurró Emily.

Nathaly bajó la cabeza; pero enseguida volvió a mirarlas.

-Si, si no fuese porque le molo desde primero…

-¿Entonces por que se ha liado con todas esas si le molabas tú?-preguntó Lily.

-A ver, porque el creía que no tenía posibilidades conmigo… ¿Y a que no sabéis que me dijo?

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ellas con desconfianza.

-Que cada vez que hacia algo con ellas… ya sabéis… que pensaba que lo hacía conmigo.

Lily enarcó una ceja, y Emily soltó un bufido.

-No es por nada, cielo; pero, como te haga daño, se la corto-dijo la castaña muy seria.

La rubia sonrió.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por eso… Me pidió tiempo para aprender a ser fiel… Y mientras tanto…

-¿Qué?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Somos amigos con derecho a magreo-dijo riendo.

-Bueno, nena, yo sólo te digo que no queremos que sufras.-murmuró Lily.

Emily asintió con la cabeza.

-Tranquilas; si me quisiera hacer daño, me habría pedido a salir hoy, y no me habría pedido tiempo para aprender a ser fiel…

-Para aprender a respetarte-dijo Emily con simpleza.-Un tío que pone los cuernos es porque no tiene respeto-sentenció.

Las otras dos sonrieron, y se abrazaron.

Se metieron cada una en su cama; y tras darse las buenas noches se echaron a dormir.

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Espero que os gustase el capítulo!!

En fin... ves, peke, ya lo besé!!

En fin... espero los reviews con muchas ganas...XD!!!

Beshitos!!

Se os kiere!!!


	8. La mejor excursión de mi vida

8. La mejor excursión de mi vida

El día de Halloween, las chicas se levantaron para arreglarse, para ir a Hogsmeade; con los chicos.

La primera en despertarse fue Lily, que se sentó en su cama, despeinada.

Les tiró a sus amigas un par de cojines para que se despertasen, y Emily se sentó en la cama, con sus rizos alborotados, cayendo por sus hombros.

Y Nathaly se despertó y las miró, acostada, un poco confusa.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó con voz pastosa.

Emily miró el reloj de su mesita.

-Son las ocho, nena-dijo con dulzura. –Levántate, que hemos quedado con los chicos a las diez y media para ir al pueblo.

Nathaly la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Tenemos dos horas y media para prepararnos-refunfuñó-Dejadme dormir-dijo con poco empeño.

Emily y Lily se miraron e intercambiaron miradas maliciosas.

-Si, Emy, déjala; así Sirius la verá despeinada.-se rió maliciosamente- Yo me ducho de primera.

Y se metió en el baño.

Nathaly se sentó en su cama y miró a Emily, que revolvía en su armario, en busca de algo que ponerse.

-¿Qué me puedo poner?-preguntó la rubia yendo hacia su amiga.

-No sé; aun no tengo una idea para mí…

Nathaly caminó en círculos, alrededor de ella.

Se sumergió en las profundidades del armario y sacó unas cuantas prendas sueltas.

-Ponte esto, esto y esto-dijo dándole un pantalón negro de pana, un jersey blanco de lana y una chaqueta roja de ante.

Emily miró la ropa y se metió en el baño con ella bajo el brazo, al mismo tiempo que Lily salía envuelta con una toalla y con el pelo chorreando por su espalda.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?, nena-preguntó Nathaly con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se puso a revolver en el armario.

Todavía no se había vestido, cuando Emily salió del baño, con un albornoz puesto, y la ropa todavía sin ponerse.

Nathaly entró en el baño y las dejó a las dos decidiendo que se pondría Lily.

Emily y la pelirroja revolvieron todo el armario, con el fin de encontrar una ropa que agradase a Lily.

Al final salió Nathaly del baño, y ya estaban todas listas.

Emily, con sus rizos prefectos, cayendo por su espalda.

El pantalón negro, y unas botas blancas, que hacían juego con el jersey blanco que llevaba bajo la chaqueta, roja, con los dos botones inferiores abrochados, y entallada.

Lily estaba preciosa; con un pantalón vaquero ajustado y unas botas beiges, estilo camperas; una camiseta negra de manga larga; y una cazadora vaquera por encima; abrochada por completo. Y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

Y Nathaly, con un pantalón rosa; muy ajustado, y unas botas negras, a conjunto con su jersey. Todo esto cubierto con una chaqueta rosa de pana; y su pelo dorado cayendo por su espalda, como una cortina.

Se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron unas a las otras.

-Estáis preciosas-dijo Emily.

-Tu también, nena- susurró Nathaly.

-Bajemos, que nos estarán esperando ellos-murmuró Lily recogiendo todo con un toque de varita y saliendo del cuarto.

En la Sala Común, estaban los Merodeadores esperándolas; y se quedaron sin aliento cuando las vieron; pero ellas no acertaban a respirar.

Estaban apoyados en la pared de enfrente a las escaleras.

Remus tenía un pantalón vaquero negro, y un jersey rojo; y una chaqueta negra también; con el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos, y su pálida piel haciendo contraste con su ropa.

James llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una chaqueta deportiva, con números en la espalda, azul, con los números en dorado; y el pelo, de punta, y con unas gotitas de gomina en la punta; para que no se le moviese.

Sirius, tenía un pantalón vaquero, con una camisa blanca, por fuera de la cintura; y una chaqueta de cuero negro. El pelo, lo llevaba para atrás; engominado; y sus ojos brillaron cuando vieron aparecer a las chicas.

(Tengo babas para dar y regalar XD)

Ellas se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron.

Remus tomó a Emily de la cintura y salieron por el retrato.

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato en el vestíbulo-dijo antes de salir- Nos vamos a desayunar.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

James miró a Lily disimuladamente y se acercó a ella.

-¿Bajas conmigo a desayunar?-preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él la llevó de la mano; diciéndole adiós a Nathaly y Sirius con la mano.

Ellos se miraron; y se echaron a reír.

Sirius la miró a los ojos y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Estas preciosa¿Sabes?-le susurró.

Ella soltó una risita y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Tú también estás muy guapo.

Nathaly era alta; la más alta de las tres; pero sin embargo; era considerablemente más baja que Sirius.

Se puso de puntillas, buscando sus labios; pero no llegaba.

Repentinamente, Sirius le puso las manos en la cintura y la elevó en el aire, se despegó de la pared y la puso a ella contra la pared, suspendida en el aire.

Ella miró al suelo.

-Esto… Sirius, bájame que te peso-le susurró.

-No pesas- murmuró él acercándose más a ella.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas; para que él no tuviese que aguantarla contra la pared. Sirius le abrazó la estrecha cintura, y la espalada de Nathaly chocó contra la pared.

No se miraban a los ojos; pero sus labios estaban muy, muy cerca.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó Sirius.

Ella, como única respuesta; y con sus brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello, tiró de él, de forma que sus labios se rozaron.

Fue uno de los besos más breves y más dulces de su vida.

Nathaly se soltó de la cintura de Sirius, y él la dejó en el suelo.

Procurando no mirarse, salieron por el retrato, y en silencio, bajaron al Gran Comedor.

Se encontraron con Lily y James, sentados en una esquina de la mesa; Remus y Emily no se veían por ninguna parte…

Nathaly se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, que tenía toda su atención puesta en su tazón de cereales, y James miraba como embobado su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

La rubia se inclinó hacia su amiga y le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, cielo-preguntó con dulzura.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Es la única forma que tengo de no mirarlo a los ojos; porque si lo hago sé que no me voy a contener, y estaré con él aunque no cambie.

-Pues hazlo, no seas tonta, nena, si lo quieres.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo necesito que me demuestre que puede ser un chico cariñoso y eso; y no un arrogante bravucón.

-A ver, si te enamoraste de él así…

-A ver, Naty, lo necesito; para aclarar mis sentimientos; quiero saber si siente amor o sólo me quiere como un trofeo.

La rubia asintió en silencio y alzó la vista hacia los dos morenos; que las miraban intentando escuchar; aunque no habían oído nada.

Ella, con su mejor sonrisa, los fulminó con la mirada.

-Cotillas-murmuró entre dientes.

Ellos estallaron en carcajadas y se levantaron para ir al vestíbulo; para ver si encontraban a Remus y a Emily.

Y los encontraron, sentados en las escaleras de mármol; Emily con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Remus; y con sus manos entrelazadas.

Los demás se acercaron y los saludaron.

-¿Qué habéis desayunado?-preguntó James maliciosamente.

-No teníamos hambre, James-dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

Se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a Hogsmeade?-propuso Lily.-Nosotras tenemos que volver temprano; para alistarnos para la fiesta.

Los chicos la miraron.

-Pero si estáis preciosas siempre-le susurró James.

Ella se estremeció imperceptiblemente y buscó los ojos de su amiga Emily.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, y se levantó del lado de su novio.

Salieron del castillo y de los terrenos.

Se encaminaron por el sendero hacia el pueblo y se pararon en la mitad del mismo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó James mirando a sus amigos.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros y miraron a las chicas.

-¿Por qué no vamos hasta las Tres Escobas?-propuso Emily.

Todos asintieron, por lo que se introdujeron en el local y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo.

Pidieron una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla y la consumieron entre bromas y risas.

Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, de estar en el local, Remus y Emily se miraban, en silencio, y sin decir nada, se levantaron.

-Nenas, vamos a dar un paseo-murmuró Emily.

-Vale, cielo; pórtate bien-le dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, os la devolveré sana y salva-bromeó Remus.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del local.

Los demás se miraron.

-Si querían estar solo sólo tenían que decirlo-comentó Lily.

-Parece como si no conocieses a Emy-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.-Sabes que ella es la modosita… No quiere que pensemos mal.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

Sirius tomó la mano de Nathaly disimuladamente, y ella lo miró a los ojos.

Se les hacía extraño mirarse de aquella forma y no verse bajo el embrujo que envolvía los terrenos del colegio.

Se echaron a reír con complicidad.

Lily y James los miraban.

Al cabo de un rato, se levantaron.

Nathaly le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily, y una palmada a James en el hombro.

-Nos vamos a dar una vuelta-dijo Sirius.

James lo miró sonriente y se encogió de hombros.

Lily le sonrió a su amiga; no podía negar que le encantaba la idea de quedarse a solas con el moreno.

Al cabo de un rato, solos, James tomó la mano de Lily, que se la dejó, sin darle importancia, pero un instante después la retiró mirando a James, alarmada por su descaro.

Lo miró. Cómo tenía tanto descaro. Pero después se dio cuenta de que el chico parecía avergonzado. "Sólo quiere levarse bien contigo, Evans, no te pongas a la defensiva" se dijo Lily a sí misma.

Le posó una mano, dubitativa, sobre el antebrazo, y él la miró a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió, vacilante, y él sonrió a su vez.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?-preguntó con voz ronca y temerosa.

Ella sonrió más segura de sí misma y asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron del local y caminaron por la calle principal del pueblo hasta llegar a la Casa de los Gritos.

Allí se sentaron en una gran piedra y se miraron a los ojos.

-Se hace extraño; estar aquí juntos-comentó James.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto… Perdona por lo de antes; pero es que no sé… James, tengo miedo de hacer algo que no quiera.

-¿No quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó el chico dolido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, James; es que yo quiero que cambies; que seas buen chico, que no te metas con la gente; que no vayas por ahí de chulo.

-¿Pero si cambio…?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y mientras tanto?-preguntó él con tristeza.

-Podemos ser amigos- dijo ella, intentando ocultar el dolor que le producían aquellas palabras.

-¿Con derecho a roce?-preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ni tu eres Sirius ni yo soy Nathaly-dijo ella divertida.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que les vaya bien-murmuró al cabo de un rato.

Lily lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Es que, a ver, él está loco por ella; desde que la vio en el tren¿Te acuerdas? Cuando yo te vi a ti-murmuró.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero él creía que no tenía posibilidades con ella; así que se empezó a liar con otras tías, para intentar olvidarla; pero en lugar de eso, no hacía más que necesitarla más; y en quinto año le pidió.

-Lo sé-dijo Lily con un hilo de voz.

-Él no se alegró nunca tanto de que una chica le dijese que no; porque no quería hacerle daño, y al estar acostumbrado a ir de falda en falda, tenía miedo a no poder serle fiel.

Lily lo miró estupefacta.

-Pero ahora que empezaron a tratarse más y eso, se dieron cuenta de lo que se necesitan, y bueno; si Sirius no quisiese cambiar, ya estarían ahora saliendo.

-¿Entonces es cierto que quiere cambiar?-preguntó Lily.

-Si-afirmó James rotundo- Se ha dado cuenta de que ahora, que tiene oportunidades con ella, las debe aprovechar; pero quiere hacerlo como se debe; y no echarlo todo a perder por culpa de cualquier tía que se le pase por delante.

Lily se giró un poco, para quedar cara a cara con James.

-¿Para ti Sirius es importante?-preguntó.

-Es lo más importante, después de ti-ambos se sonrojaron- Es como si fuese mi hermano-murmuró después- Y Lunático también me importa.- afirmó.

Lily soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Y para ti, Emily y Nathaly?-preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Ellas son más hermanas mías que mi hermana-afirmó.

James la miró.

Había muchas cosas que no sabían el uno del otro.

-Cuéntame cosas sobre la vida de los muggles-pidió James acercándose más a ella, y sin pasarle un brazo por los hombros por miedo a la reacción de la chica.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

Y estuvieron toda la tarde, hablando de la vida de la familia de Lily, y de sus costumbres.

Cuando salieron del local, Emily y Remus, bajaron hacia un pequeño arroyo que discurría por las afueras de Hogsmeade, e iba a desembocar al lago de Hogwarts.

Se sentaron en un gran tronco, en un remanso del arroyuelo.

-Cielo¿Crees que estarán bien?-murmuró la chica.

El joven la miró sin comprender.

-No te garantizo lo que les puedan hacer, pero te aseguro que no les harán nada en contra de su voluntad-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, con los ataques de Voldemort.-murmuró.

Remus se echó a reír despreocupado.

-Tranquila, princesa; los chicos son de los mejores en los duelos. Tus nenas estarán bien cuidadas.

Emily, con una sonrisa se recostó sobre el hombro de Remus, que la abrazó de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, de modo que quedó sentada sobre su regazo.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, antes de hundirse en un beso dulce y cariñoso.

Se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron durante un rato a los ojos.

-Te quiero, cielo-susurró Emily al oído de Remus.

El chico se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

Metió la mano por debajo de su chaqueta y su jersey, y acarició la suave espalda de Emily, que se estremeció y se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor.

Se volvieron a besar, y se abrazaron con cariño y ternura.

Nathaly y Sirius salieron de las Tres Escobas y fueron a un oscuro callejón entre Zonko y Honeydukes.

Se miraron durante unos segundos.

Nathaly se acercó mucho a Sirius y le echó las manos al cuello.

Él la cogió de la cintura y la apretó contra él.

Se acercaron sin mirarse a los ojos, aunque en aquellos momentos, no necesitarían ningún hechizo.

Sirius acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y le habló.

-¿Estás segura de que me quieres besar?-preguntó con temor.

Ella se apartó un poco y soltó una risita.

-¿Asustado, Black?-preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Más quisieras-dijo él besándola con ímpetu y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

Recorrió con la punta de su lengua el paladar de la chica, haciendo que esta se apretase contra él.

Sirius pasó las manos por debajo de su chaqueta y su jersey, sin separar sus labios, y ella lo abrazó más estrechamente y acercó su boca a la oreja del chico, y con la punta de su lengua, la acarició verticalmente, con lo que el muchacho se estremeció de placer.

Le desabrochó la chaqueta, al mismo tiempo que ella le desabrochaba la camisa.

Pero Nathaly se apartó de él bruscamente, al mismo tiempo que él parecía volver a la realidad.

-Lo siento-murmuró él mirando al suelo.-No quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar. Además; no quiero que sea así.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, pero intenta controlarte; porque eso no pasará hasta que estemos saliendo… como dios manda-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nathy, nena, es difícil controlarse contigo cerca-murmuró.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Porque me pones… mazo-dijo él con un poco de vergüenza.

Ella se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

A las cinco, se reunieron en la calle principal, para acompañar a las chicas al castillo, para prepararse para la fiesta.

Las llevaron hasta el hueco de la entrada de sus habitaciones.

Remus y Emily se besaban discretamente en un rincón.

Nathaly estaba abrazada a Sirius, que todavía estaba un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de hacía un rato, y Lily se había acercado a James.

-Siento que te hubieses aburrido; pero no hemos hecho gran cosa hoy-dijo él en voz baja.

-¿Bromeas? Ha sido la mejor excursión de mi vida-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él le sonrió a su vez, con lo que la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se apresuró en subir a su cuarto, seguida de sus amigas.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Espero que os gustase este capítulo... nn_

_Muchísimas gracias por las críticas, ayudan a seguir nn_

_Beshitos!!! Dejad reviews! Se os kiere muchiio!!_

_Capi dedicado a Clara-Black, o sea sé, mi hermanukis del curaxón! Nena te kero moito!!!!Beshitos TKM!!!!_

_En fin, que espero que os haya gustado a todos, y que me dejéis review!_

_OKM!!_


	9. El baile

**Disclaimer:** _Como no soy rubia (bueno, en realidad si...) ni millonaria, os aviso, de que, nada de esto es mío, tan solo lo que no reconozcais. Por lo tanto, pasad de demandarme, porque por cinco céntimos oxidados en una cartera del Eroski, no vale la pena._

_Las respuestas a los reviews están en un review a mi misma, de modo que solo me queda agradecéroslos._

_Sin más dilacción APB productions, se complace de presentaros, el Capítulo 9!_

* * *

9. El baile

Las chicas, cuando se alistaron bajaron a la Sala Común, donde estaban los chicos esperándolas. Estaban muy guapos, con ropa muggle; que aunque eran magos les sentaba muy bien.

Remus tenía un pantalón beige, con una camisa azul cielo, perfectamente abrochada, y una chaqueta negra bajo el brazo.

Emily, con una falda de picos azul celeste, y una camiseta blanca, ceñida en la cintura, y con el pecho holgado; sin espalda ni mangas, con lo que se ataba al cuello. Calzaba unas sandalias de tacón, beiges, que se ataban a la pantorrilla, y su frente estaba despejada, con sus rizos recogidos detrás de la cabeza, y colgando libremente por su espalda, con aquella elegancia natural que los caracterizaba.

Remus la miró, y tragando saliva con dificultad, le pasó la mano por la cintura y miraron a las demás.

Lily se acercó a James tímidamente; el chico estaba verdaderamente imponente. Con un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa roja, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y una sonrisa de suficiencia que derretía; pero Lily no se quedaba atrás; con un precioso vestido verde pálido, por el muslo, con un escote en pico, y con mangas acampanadas. Llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color que el vestido; y un colgante, con una flor, verde y plateada, pendía de su escote, haciendo juego con sus pendientes.

El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño flojo, con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cayéndole por la cara, y sus preciosos ojos verdes brillando con una luz especial.

Sirius miró a Nathaly y se quedó embobado, de la misma forma que ella cuando lo vio a él.

El chico tenía un pantalón vaquero, negro, y una camisa blanca, con los botones inferiores y superiores desabrochados; con lo que se insinuaban los pectorales y los abdominales.

Se quedó mirando a la chica, que tenía un vestido blanco, con un escote suelto, en pico, sin mangas, y con la parte de la falda por el muslo, y en pico hasta la rodilla, bajando en diagonal desde una pierna hacia la otra.

Llevaba unas sandalias blancas, y unos pendientes plateados, con cinco perlas blancas en arco.

Se acercó a Sirius, lentamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, y el chico le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y la atrajo hacia él.

-Estás preciosa, nena-susurró a su oído.

Ella lo miró, sonriente, y sacudió su melena, que la llevaba suelta, perfectamente lisa, por la cintura.

James miraba a Lily como si se tratase de un sueño; y Remus, abrazaba a Emily como si temiese que se fuese a desaparecer de delante de él.

Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

-¿Bajamos?-preguntó James mirando a sus amigos.

Ellos asintieron, y salieron con sus parejas por el retrato.

James miró a Lily dubitativo.

Ella sonrió, de aquella manera tan dulce que a él le encantaba, con lo que el chico subió al cielo; cuando bajó nuevamente a la Sala Común ( no tardo mucho el tío XD), tomó a Lily de la cintura; con lo que ambos se estremecieron, y salieron por el retrato, encontrándose con sus amigos, que los estaban esperando.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor, y vieron, que las mesas de las casas habían desaparecido; y que en su lugar, había una enorme pista de baile, ya repleta de parejas que miraban a la tarima de los profesores con atención.

En ella estaba Dumbledore, vestido con un traje negro y rojo, de chaqueta, muy elegante.

-Mis queridos alumnos; disfrutad de la fiesta, que os tenemos preparada una sorpresa.

Todos lo miraron expectantes.

-Hay un concurso de baile; se celebrará a media noche; los interesados en participar que se acerquen a la profesora McGonagall y que le den sus nombres y la modalidad en la que participarán.

Cada una de las chicas miró a su pareja.

Remus le susurró a Emily al oído.

-Princesa¿Quieres participar?-preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No bailo muy bien-murmuró un poco sonrojada.

Él la abrazó y la besó con ternura en los labios.

Lily miraba a James, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-James¿te importaría participar?-le preguntó en un susurro.

Él la miró un poco azorado.

-Me temo que no soy muy buen bailarín-murmuró él en su oído.

Ella se acercó más.

-Si quieres te enseño esta noche-le susurró con voz suave y seductora.

James se vio obligado a cerrar la boca para que no se le cayese la baba (XD).

-Vale-respondió después sonriendo, con lo que fue Lily la que tuvo que reprimir el torrente de baba (XD).

Se acercó a James y él la abrazó por la cintura con lo que se acercaron a la pista y, James, con las manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, y ella con los brazos al cuello del chico; empezaron a moverse despacio; al compás de la música.

Ella sentía una sensación de tranquilidad, con los brazos del moreno rodeándola, con su pelirroja cabeza apoyándose en su pecho, aspirando su aroma; que pensó que si se acababa el mundo no sería tan grave como separarse del chico.

James, por su parte, se movía despacio, al compás de la música, cuando la pelirroja apoyó la cabeza en su pecho sintió como si una batalla de los elementos se desatase en su interior.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pelo pelirrojo, intentando estar más cerca de ella; y eso era prácticamente imposible, porque, si se acercaban un poco más, acabarían convirtiéndose en una sola persona.

Nathaly miraba a Sirius con una mezcla de descaro y deseo que provocaron que el chico la apretase contra una pared cercana y bajase su cabeza a la altura de su oído.

-Nena¿quieres participar en el concurso?- le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello-¿O prefieres que nos marchemos?

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Primero concursamos; después nos escaqueamos-dijo con voz provocativa.

Sirius le dio un suave beso en una mejilla y tomándola de la cintura, se fue con ella hacia la profesora McGonagall.

La mujer tenía un vestido largo, de noche; de color rojo con lentejuelas.

Nathaly y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Buena noche-dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente-respondió Sirius haciendo acto de presencia con sus dotes de galán.

-Queríamos inscribirnos, en la modalidad de reggaeton-dijo Nathaly lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Sirius, que se encogió de hombros.

La profesora anotó sus nombres en un pergamino y los despidió.

Ellos se fueron al sitio, donde Emily y Remus hablaban en voz baja, y James y Lily todavía bailaban.

Sirius cogió un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y se la pasó a Nathaly.

Tomó otra para él.

-¿Por qué has elegido esa modalidad?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

El reggaeton era una de las modalidades de baile más sensual, erótica y sugerente que entraban en el concuerdo… y que existían.

-Porque es una de las cosas que mejor se me da bailar-le dijo al oído- Y porque es la que mejor va con nosotros-dijo con la boca casi dentro de su oreja.

Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Vamos a bailar-dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba sonando una lenta, de Cristian, titulada Por Amarte Así; y, él le puso las manos en las caderas, y ella le echó los brazos al cuello, se apretaron mucho uno contra el otro y se pusieron a bailar, mientras Sirius le susurraba la canción palabra a palabra, cerca de su oído.

Era una canción muy dulce y muy romántica; por lo que cuando terminó sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Nathaly miró a Sirius a los ojos, que se agachó y la besó con dulzura y cariño; al mismo tiempo, Lily miraba a James a los ojos, y se acercaban lentamente.

La pelirroja sentía las manos del moreno sobre sus caderas, sus labios a menos de un centímetro, y todo ocurrió.

James le rozó los labios con los suyos, como pidiendo permiso para besarla. Ella le echó las manos al cuello, y abrió los labios al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. El chico completó la unión de sus labios, recorriendo con su lengua la boca de la chica que más quería en el mundo.

Lily se apretó contra él, sentía unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo; pero al mismo tiempo no quería separarse de los labios del moreno, por nada del mundo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, que les parecieron siglos; pero al mismo tiempo lamentaban que terminasen, se separaron.

Lily miró a James y lo soltó alarmada.

El chico bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento-murmuró.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-No lo sientas, James-susurró.

El chico le dedicó su más bella sonrisa, y la tomó de la mano, con dulzura y timidez.

Se cercaron a sus amigos, y tomaron un par de vasos de cerveza de mantequilla.

Lily estaba en una nube; Por qué James tenía que besar tan endemoniadamente bien. Sintió como le subían los coloras al pensar en aquel beso, y apretó suavemente la mano del chico entre la suya.

James, por su parte; estaba aun más en el cielo que Lily. Aquella chica si que besaba bien; realmente bien. Al instante lo clasificó como el mejor beso de su vida; porque fue ardiente, fue dulce, fue cariñoso, y sobre todo, porque fue con Lily.

Dieron las doce, y Dumbledore se subió a la tarima.

-Mis querido alumnos; os ruego que os hagáis a un lado, para dejar espacio a nuestros participantes. Hay dos parejas participantes por cada modalidad. El juzgado eliminará a una pareja de cada modalidad, y después, vosotros elegiréis a la pareja que lo ha hecho mejor de todas las modalidades.

La primera modalidad; tango; era bailada por una pareja de Hufflepuff, una chica bajita, muy delgada, y un chico bastante alto, con el pelo negro azulado. Y la otra pareja pertenecía a la casa Ravenclaw, y estaba formada por un chico y una chica que debían ser hermanos, y gemelos, a juzgar por sus narices idénticas, su pelo castaño, el del chico corto y engominado, el de la chica largo en una coleta.

Bailaron bastante bien, y el juzgado eligió a los de Rawenclaw, porque parecían esta mucho más compenetrados que los otros dos.

La segunda modalidad era de salsa; y participó una pareja de Gryffindor, de unos chicos de cuarto; que parecían tímidos; y para sorpresa de Sirius, Narcisa Black y Lucius Malfoy.

Bailaron una canción muy bonita y con mucho ritmo, y para mayor sorpresa de Sirius, ganaron Narcisa y el Malfoy.

Él y Nathaly se miraron. Era su turno.

Se adentraron en la pista.

Empezaron a tocar los acordes de la canción Noche de Travesura (es que me encanta XD)

Y Nathaly se alejó de Sirius,

Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a acercarse a él, caminando, como de costumbre, relajada, y sensual. Llegó a su lado y se pegaron lo más que pudieron. Sirius le puso las manos en las caderas y comenzó a subir y a bajar, con las manos recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica.

Cuando volvió a subir, Nathaly se apretó mucho más contra él, y comenzó a subir y a bajar, con lo que Sirius notaba sus senos recorriendo toda su anatomía.

Entonces Nathaly se arrodilló delante de él, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Sirius la tomó de la cintura cuando se levantó y pegándose más contra él, comenzaron a subir y a bajar, primero de frente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo; y después, Sirius le dio media vuelta a Nathaly, y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, comenzaron a bajar nuevamente, mientras Sirius le susurraba al oído.

-Nena, esta noche tenemos que hacer travesuras.

Nathaly simplemente deslizó su brazo hacia atrás y acarició el cabello de Sirius, mientras él le mordía suavemente el cuello.

Ella se volvió a alejar de él, moviendo sensualmente las caderas, y cuando se terminó la canción, le mandó un besito por el aire, y se acercaron.

Todo el Gran Comedor les aplaudió a rabiar. Y ellos sonreían, jadeantes.

El jurado los llamó a delante de ellos, y les dieron el veredicto.

-Nunca hemos visto a nadie bailar este baile de una forma tan apasionada y tan real como a vosotros dos esta noche, y por eso pasáis a la final.

Las tres parejas clasificadas se colocaron en el centro de la pista de baile, con unos cubos delante.

-Ahora, mis queridos alumnos, debéis sacar vuestras varitas, y apuntar a lustra pareja seleccionada con ellas; y decís "electum"; y después haremos el recuento.

Todos sacaron sus varitas y pronunciaron las palabras.

El cubo de Sirius y Nathaly se llenó hasta los bordes de una sustancia dorada; pero no podían ver los de los demás.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Dumbledore pasó delante de los calderos, y vio que el de Sirius y Nathaly estaba más lleno.

-Pareja ganadora del baile-dijo señalándolos.

Ellos se medio ruborizaron ante los aplausos de sus compañeros, y al cabo de un rato volvieron con sus amigos, pero sólo vieron a James y a Lily, que se miraban, sonrojados y en silencio.

-Muy buen baile, Canuto-le dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

Ellos sonrieron.

-¿Y Emy?, Lils-preguntó la rubia.

Ella y James se miraron un segundo.

-Salió con Remus después de la votación.- dijo Lily en voz baja, pero con una sonrisa.

Sirius y Nathaly se miraron.

-Esto… nosotros vamos a fuera,- dijo tomando a Nathaly de la mano.

Salieron al vestíbulo y la chica se soltó.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó.

-Tu ven- dijo él volviendo a tomarle la mano y echando a correr.

Llegaron al tercer piso y entraron en una clase abierta.

Sirius cerró la puerta con su varita y se acercó a Nathaly.

Ella lo miró a los ojos durante una mínima fracción de segundo, antes de que él la besase, con fuerza y pasión.

Se apretó contra el chico mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Sirius empezó a acariciarle la pierna, bajo el vestido, y ella se alejó un poco asustada.

Sirius miró al suelo avergonzado.

Ella se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el antebrazo.

-Sirius, lo siento, es que no puedo, no… Mientras no seamos… bueno… ya sabes…

Él la miró un instante y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes que perdonarme tú, pero es que con el baile, con el hechizo y con lo mucho que me pones… No sé cuanto aguantaré…-Murmuró él en voz muy baja.

-Si quieres… dejamos de… bueno… ya sabes-dijo ella en un susurro.

-Yo no quiero eso; pero, a ver, quiero que sea cuando tu quieras; pero nena, me pones mucho, y no sé… Pero te prometo una cosa.

Ella lo miró inquisitoriamente.

-Nunca haremos nada que tú no quieras-dijo en voz aun más baja.

-A ver, cielo, no es que no quiera; es que todavía no sé… somos amigos… un poco especiales-esbozó una sonrisa- Pero aunque estuviésemos saliendo y eso… no estoy preparada.

El la miró a los ojos, y luchó contra el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te prometo que me controlaré… hasta que tú quieras.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Salieron de la clase y subieron a la Sala Común.

En ella estaban sus amigos; ya todos se habían subido a acostar.

Las chicas se despidieron de los chicos y subieron a su cuarto.

Tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

* * *

_Bueno, mis niña/os; espero que os haya gustado el capi, y que aun que no os haya gustado, me lo digais igual._

_Si tenéis algún tipo de duda, me lo hacéis saber vía review._

_Muchas gracias por leerme, y dejadme crítica, que no cuesta nada!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

_**Thaly--APB**_


	10. Noche en vela

**Disclaimer: **_Vaale, so__y rubia, para que negarlo, pero no estoy forrada, de modo que… no me demandéis, vale??_

_Bueno, ya sabéis el procedimiento, reviews en uno a mi misma…_

_Como este capi es muy corto, voy a actualizar dos, vale¿?_

_Ahora sí, sin más dilacción… APB productions os presenta…

* * *

_

10. Noche en vela

Las chicas se pusieron sus pijamas y se sentaron en la cama de Lily.

La pelirroja miraba a sus amigas haciéndose la desentendida, y fingiendo no saber que hacían sobre su cama.

Emily le hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano sobre el colchón para que se sentase, y la pelirroja tomó asiento en su cama, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, Lils, cuéntanos como besa James-dijo la castaña con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Nathaly pasó la mirada sobre Emily y después sobre Lily.

-¿Qué tú que?-preguntó incrédula.

La tez de la pelirroja adquirió un tono semejante al de su cabello y soltó una risita nerviosa; pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

-Si, me besé con James-dijo con desparpajo;- pero no te diste cuenta porque estabas muy ocupada bailando con Sirius-añadió mordazmente.

La rubia alzó una ceja, e ignoró el comentario de su amiga.

-¿Y que tal besa?-preguntó pícaramente.

Lily pareció hundirse en un pozo de pensamiento.

Al cabo de un rato miró a sus amigas y sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Bien-dijo con una sonrisa- Demasiado bien- añadió.

Emily y Nathaly se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron.

-Por cierto, Emy¿A dónde fuiste con Remus?-preguntó la rubia con una sonrisita en los labios.

-A dar un paseo por la orilla del lago-dijo la chica con naturalidad, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-Si¿Y tu y Sirius?-preguntó Lily, saliendo en ayuda de Emily.

Nathaly miró a sus amigas en silencio, y su semblante se puso triste repentinamente.

-¿Qué te hizo?-preguntó Emily con un tono de voz seco, muy seco; que asustaría a cualquiera que se atreviese desafiarla.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Pregunta mejor lo que no me dejé hacer-murmuró con tristeza.

-¿Quiso…? Ya sabes- preguntó Lily.

Nathaly se encogió de hombros.

-A ver, no va a hacer nada hasta que yo no quiera; o sea, hasta que estemos saliendo.

Emily soltó un bufido furioso.

-¡Estamos hablando de Sirius Black!-exclamó enfadada.

Nathaly la miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Él me quiere-murmuró.

-Nadie lo niega, cielo, pero créeme, le pones-dijo Emily.-A mi me lo dijo Remus; y Sirius no es de los que reprimen sus instintos.

-A ver, me prometió que esperaría, hasta que yo quisiese-dijo la rubia sintiendo que le fallaban las fuerzas.

Sus amigas la miraron preocupadas.

Ella se tiró bocabajo en la cama y sollozó.

-¿Qué ocurre? Nena- preguntó Emily acariciándole el pelo dulcemente.

Nathaly sorbió los mocos por la nariz.

-Que lo quiero, y me jode tener que esperar para poder estar con él… como dios manda-dijo en voz muy baja.

Lily le frotó la espalda.

-Ten por seguro que te quiere, y mucho- le susurró.

La rubia la miró extrañada.

-Me lo dijo James, que eres importante para él, y que no quiere que lo vuestro se eche a perder-murmuró Lily.

Nathaly la miró y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Emily y Lily abrazaron a su amiga; y hacia las seis de la madrugada, se quedaron dormidas, lentamente, amontonadas sobre la cama de Lily.


	11. Empapados

11. Empapados

Una semana antes de Navidad estaban las chicas con Remus haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca cuando llegaron James y Sirius, empapados de pies a cabeza y con el calzado embadurnado de nieve y barro.

Había caído en la última semana, sobre Hogwarts, una cantidad tal de nieve que habían tenido que suspender las clases de Herbología y de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; pero sin embargo James, que era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, no había suspendido los entrenamientos, y, su ánimo, en parte, se debía a la victoria que habían obtenido contra Hufflepuff un par de semanas atrás.

Los morenos se sentaron a la mesa con los demás, y Nathaly se apresuró en apartar sus apuntes, ya que Sirius se los estaba mojando.

La chica le lanzó una mirada indignada y le sacó la lengua.

Sirius se acercó a ella.

-¿Crees que tus apuntes se asustarán mucho conmigo?-le susurró al oído.

La rubia se estremeció.

-Me los estabas mojando-se defendió ella.

-¿Y tú me tienes miedo?-le preguntó al oído.

Nathaly le dedicó su más bonita sonrisa y se volvió hacia sus amigos, que estaban observando su diálogo con un poco de descaro.

-Cotillas-murmuró entre dientes antes de volver a sus deberes.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa, y disimularon un poco tarde. Remus se inclinó sobre su redacción de transformaciones, Lily y Emily hablaban entre ellas, y James se apresuró en interesarse por las marcas de la madera de la mesa.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mojándole el pelo, la ropa y los apuntes.

A la rubia la volvió a recorrer un escalofrío y se giró hacia Sirius.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban.

Nathaly se apretó contra Sirius, acabando casi tan empapada como él.

Se escuchó un grito y una exclamación justo cuando sus labios se rozaban.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

La señora Pince corría hacia allí blandiendo su varita.

Nathaly y Sirius se separaron asustados.

-¡MOJADOS EN LA BIBLIOTECA!-rugió la mujer-¡FUERA¡FUERA TODOS!

Los seis se levantaron y recogieron sus cosas, para salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del cuarto piso, uno por encima de la biblioteca, se detuvieron jadeantes; y Nathaly se dejó caer al suelo, mojada y con sus apuntes saliendo en orden caótico de su clasificador, sus libros medio fuera de la mochila y todo completamente mojado.

Lily se sentó a su lado, también tenía las cosas completamente desordenadas, sobre todo los apuntes, que salían casi completamente de su carpeta; Emily también se sentó al lado de sus amigas, aunque ella había logrado recoger todo a tiempo, gracias a Remus, que, cuando vio llegar a sus amigos le ayudó ordenar sus cosas, porque sabía que con sus amigos cerca podía estallar una catástrofe en cualquier momento.

-¿Te ayudo?, Lily-preguntó James agachándose a su lado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y fue recogiendo las hojas con apuntes que él moreno le pasaba.

Remus se sentó al lado de su novia y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, viendo como Nathaly discutía con Sirius, porque el chico no le dejaba guardar sus apuntes ni ordenar sus libros, porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que sus miradas se cruzasen, tal y como había ocurrido en la biblioteca.

No había ocurrido nada entre ellos desde la fiesta de Halloween; Nathaly se había distanciado un poco del moreno, y él, por consejo de Remus, que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, por medio de Emily, le había aconsejado que no la atosigase. Y Sirius había seguido sus consejos al pié de la letra, sin embargo, un mes y medio después, le resultaba muy difícil ignorar la manera en que la rubia despertaba sus instintos.

Ella, por su parte, necesitaba besarlo, sentirlo, pero tenía miedo, a no poder controlar la situación y a perder la responsabilidad de sus actos; en otras palabras, tenía miedo de llegar a dejarse llevar.

Terminaron de recoger, justo cuando un maullido se escuchó desde una esquina y vieron a la Sra. Norris, acechando.

Emily se levantó apresurada.

-¿Qué pasa?, Emy-preguntó Lily levantando la vista de sus apuntes, ya guardados.

-La Sra. Norris…Venga levantaos-dijo en un apremiante susurro.

Todos se pusieron en pie, como accionados por resorte.

Remus tomó a Emily de la cintura y echó a correr, seguido por James, que llevaba a Lily de la mano.

Sirius miraba a Nathaly, que parecía dividida entre echar a correr, echarse a su cuello y quedarse estática en aquel lugar.

Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, y estaban a unos treinta centímetros de distancia.

Sirius se insultaba mentalmente, muy a menudo, por dejarse llevar por el instinto; eso podía echarlo todo a perder. De esa forma solo conseguiría que ella pensase que se quería aprovechar; y eso no era cierto.

Unos pasos, pesados y renqueantes lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

Nathaly alzó la vista asustada, y su mirada se encontró con la del moreno; fue una fracción de segundo; los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, y ellos hicieron lo único que tenía sentido en aquellos instantes. Correr.

Sirius la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo, dejando un rastro de barro y humedad a su paso.

Corrieron, subiendo, hasta que llegaron al séptimo piso.

Sirius se metió en un aula vacía, con Nathaly todavía asida fuertemente a su mano.

Cerró la puerta con un suave movimiento de varita y se volvió hacia la rubia.

-Nathy, tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió en silencio, prefería no abrir la boca; de esa forma evitaba decir algo que la dejase totalmente rendida a los pies del moreno.

-Lo siento-comenzó el chico- Sé que a veces hago las cosas sin pensar, como en Halloween, y no quiero que lo nuestro se estropee.

Ella lo miró un segundo, antes de volver a fijar su vista en el suelo.

-No lo sientas, Sirius, es sólo que me asusté.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Te necesito, Sirius, este ha sido el peor mes de mi vida-murmuró ella intentando modular su voz para no llorar.

Él la abrazó y le frotó la espalda dulcemente.

-Te prometo que nunca más haré nada como aquello; nunca te haré nada que no quieras.

Ella se estremeció.

-No es eso, es que… en el tiempo que llevamos… ya sabes, me dijiste que te molaba, que te ponía y eso… Pero no es suficiente-murmuró Nathaly.

Él la miró extrañado.

-Parece que sólo quieres estar conmigo para tener una tía disponible las veinticuatro horas del día; sólo para un polvo y punto.

Sirius puso un dedo sobre los rosados labios de la rubia.

-Nunca querré eso; entiéndelo, quiero estar contigo, pero debemos esperar, a que yo esté listo para, ya sabes, tener algo serio… y nunca me aprovecharía de ti... lo del otro día fue instinto.

Ella ahogó una risita.

-Yo también tengo instinto y no me tiró al primer tío que pasa.

-Tu eres la única que lo despierta de esa forma; nunca me gustó otra chica que no fueses tu, o por lo menos, no de la misma manera.

Ella lo miró, con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura en la mirada.

-Quiero estar como antes-murmuró.

-Yo también-susurró Sirius en su oído.

Ella se apartó.

-No podemos.

Él la miró alarmado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con tristeza.

-Me dijiste que te gustaba, que te ponía; pero no me dijiste lo más importante, si es que lo sientes.

Él la miró sin comprender.

-Sirius¿Tu… me… me quieres?-preguntó ella dubitativa.

-No- respondió el tajante.

A Nathaly se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y giró, dándole la espalda, mientras luchaba consigo misma para que las lágrimas no saliesen.

Notó como Sirius la abrazaba por la espalda y rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

-No te quiero, te adoro, te necesito y no puedo vivir sin ti.

Ella se volvió hacia él y le pasó la mano por la cara.

-Mi niña, no llores-le susurró;- No valgo la pena.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó.

Aquel beso contenía toda la tristeza que habían acumulado durante aquel mes y medio.

-Te prometo, amor mío, que nunca te haré llorar; o por lo menos, no conscientemente.

Ella lo abrazó y Sirius la tomó en brazos.

-Ahora, mi amor, sonríe.

Nathaly se secó las lágrimas y esbozó la sonrisa más bonita que Sirius había visto en su vida.

* * *

_Holaaa!!! Espero que os haya gustado el capi, bueno, los capis_

_Ya sabéis_

_Reviews_

_Por cierto, a partir de ahora, actualizaré dos capis de cada vez; a ver si así agilizo el fic, porque quiero publicar ya la segunda parte, que vale muchisimo la pena_

_Gracias a todos por leerme!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **_Como soy rubia hasta la muerte y además estoy forrada, podéis intentar denunciarme, si, pero luego si resulta que esto es mentira y no pudo seguir actualizando, se siente; de modo que, mis personajes son Emily, Nathaly y todo aquello que no podáis identificar con el trabajo de Rowlin, vale?_

_En fin… hoy toca de nuevo, dos capítulos, que espero que os gusten._

_Ahora sí, sin más dilación ni tardanza, APB Productions se complace en anunciaros el **CAPÍTULO 12**!!!

* * *

_

12. Fiesta de fin de año y despertares de año nuevo

Las vacaciones de Navidad las pasaron en la Sala Común; los chicos estaban un poco preocupados, ya que Peter, el cuarto componente de la pandilla, no iba nunca con ellos, y los había dejado de lado. Por la mañana salía del dormitorio antes de que ellos despertasen, y por la noche volvía cuando ya estaban durmiendo.

Se había juntado son una pandilla de Slytherin's entre los que figuraban Malfoy, Snape, y Bellatrix Black.

Pero por suerte, tenían a las chicas con ellos, y se llevaban muy bien.

Remus y Emily estaban muy bien juntos, se querían y se les notaba; por su parte, Sirius y Nathaly, desde la charla que tuvieron el día que los echaron de la biblioteca, estaban muy bien; se trataban como amigos, pero, cada vez que estaban a solas, desataban su pasión, con besos dulces y tiernos; Sirius le había prometido controlar sus instintos, y lo intentaba; pero cada vez que sus labios se juntaban con los de Nathaly, se olvidaba de todo, y le costaba horrores controlar el animal que dormía en su interior; pero había prometido que no lo haría, y Sirius Black siempre cumplía sus promesas.

James y Lily también se llevaban muy bien; pero la chica le había pedido tiempo, y él le daba todo el del mundo, siempre que le dejase estar a su lado.

El día antes de fin de año, los que se habían quedado de Gryffindor; que resultaron ser ellos seis, dos chicas y tres chicos de séptimo, y cuatro chicos y cinco chicas de quinto, se encontraron en la Sala Común.

-¿Qué os parece si organizamos una fiesta muggle para fin de año?-propuso una chica de séptimo año; era hija de muggles, y se llamaba Lisa Rimderbag.

Todos asintieron alegremente, y James y Sirius, que eran únicos para aquellas cosas, se subieron a la mesa.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de proveer de bebidas a la fiesta; pero nos deberéis explicar lo que debemos traer-dijo James mirando a Lily de reojo.

-Las chicas hijas de muggles, que vengan mi-dijo Sirius con una sensual sonrisa en el rostro, con lo que Lily lanzó una risita por lo bajo y Nathaly estalló en carcajadas.

Todos se dispersaron, y Sirius y James se sentaron con Nathaly, Lily y Lisa, la chica de séptimo.

-Bueno, nenas¿Qué tenemos que traer?-preguntó Sirius pasando un brazo, disimuladamente por los hombros de Nathaly.

Las tres chicas se miraron sin saber por donde empezar.

-Podríais traer los básicos, ginebra, vodka y tequila-dijo Lisa.

-Si, y también unos cuantos licores, yo propongo Licor 43, licor de cerezas y licor de menta-dijo Nathaly, acercándose más a Sirius.

-Y además los zumos para las mezclas; refrescos, de cola, naranjada y limonada; y zumo de piña-apuntó Lily.

-Tal vez Martini, y zumo de piña-murmuró Lisa más para ella que para los demás.

-Sí, eso me encanta-apoyó Nathaly- Y licores sin alcohol, de granadina, mora, melocotón y manzana.

-Y un bote de nata montada-aportó Lily.

-Si, y licor de café-aportó Nathaly.

Los chicos las miraron estupefactos.

-Parece como si os hubieseis pasado la vida bebiendo-comentó Sirius con una sonrisa.

Nathaly le dio una suave palmada en una pierna.

-Yo no, pero en la zona muggle donde voy en vacaciones se celebra el botellón, y cuando voy a pasear por las noches, veo a mis antiguos amigos y estoy con ellos un rato-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y James la miró a los ojos. Sintieron el poder del hechizo, pero, James, ignorándolo, se volvió hacia Sirius.

-Canuto¿Nos vamos a Hogsmeade a buscar las cosas?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se levantó del lado de Nathaly para salir de la Sala Común acompañado de James y Remus.

La noche de Fin de Año, las chicas tardaron en arreglarse, cerca de tres horas (y yo 4 XD); pero el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Emily tenía un vestido rojo, corto, por el muslo, con el escote en pico y atado en la nuca, sin espalda; y unas sandalias rojas a juego.

Llevaba una luna en cuarto creciente, engarzado de rubís, con unos pendientes a juego; y su larga y rizada melena, perfectamente recogida en un moño flojo, del que se escapaba algún que otro mechón rebelde y le enmarcaba el rostro, y sus dulces ojos dorados. Sus amigas la habían maquillado, con una sombra muy tenue, color dorado suave, que resaltaba el brillo de su mirada, y un poco de brillo en los labios, con lo que parecían más carnosos que de costumbre.

Lily llevaba un vestido cortito, blanco, con palabra de honor, y con unas finas tiras que se entrecruzaban en su espalda, dejando entrever su blanca piel. Llevaba unas sandalias blancas de atar a la pantorrilla, que le estilizaban las piernas, y un lazo de seda blanca atado en la muñeca izquierda. Su pelo caía en cascada por su espalda, brillando como el fuego, y sus ojos brillaban, debido a la sombra blanca que tenía en los parpados, y el casi imperceptible brillo rosado en sus finos labios.

Nathaly llevaba un vestido azul celeste, muy, muy corto; era ajustado a sus formas, con un escote que le llegaba en pico hasta el ombligo, y se ataba al cuello; sin espalda. Llevaba unas sandalias azules, iguales al vestido, y una estrella azul, de cinco puntas colgando de su cuello, entre sus pechos, sugerentemente. Los pendientes eran iguales al colgante.

El cabello lo llevaba en largos tirabuzones, que le llegaban a las caderas, y sus ojos, perfilados con lápiz azul, y con sombra rosa, al igual que sus labios, lo que le daba un aspecto dulce y sensual.

Bajaron a la Sala Común, y ya todo el mundo estaba allí.

Lisa, la encargada de las bebidas, que tenía un vestido negro precioso, les sonrió, al tempo que las saludaba con un gesto de la mano.

Las chicas se acercaron a los merodeadores, que parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo con las chicas para vestirse, aunque en realidad no había sido así.

Remus tenía una camisa roja y un pantalón blanco, que le sentaba de maravilla.

James tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, con los botones superiores ligeramente desabrochados, marcando pectorales.

Y Sirius tenía una camisa azul cielo, que resaltaba el profundo azul de sus ojos, y un pantalón beige ajustado (que marcaba¡vaya!).

Remus miró a Emily de arriba abajo, tragando saliva con dificultad.

La chica lo miró con dulzura, y él la tomó por la cintura estrechándola contra sí.

Sirius miró a Nathaly directamente a los ojos, y la chica sonrió con descaro, se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por el cuello. Él la rodeó por la cintura, con un brazo, y la estrechó contra él.

-Estás preciosa; pero… ¡Me tienes que dejar quitarte eso!-dijo refiriéndose al vestido.

Ella se echó a reír, y observó a Lily y a James. Este último había tomado a Lily de la mano y le decía al oído:

-Estás preciosa, Lily.

-Gracias- susurró ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Los seis se miraron entre ellos y se acercaron a Lisa, que les sirvió la primera tanda de bebidas.

A la primera tanda la siguió una segunda, y a esta, una tercera, una cuarta…

Un par de horas después de la media noche no había nadie que no sufriese los efectos del alcohol.

Podría decirse que Remus era el menos borracho de todos, porque tan sólo había tomado un par de copas; Emily, sin embargo, no había bebido mucho, pero le había sentado mal, al no estar acostumbrada a beber.

Remus la tomó en brazos y le condujo al dormitorio de los chicos.

-Remsie¿Qué piensas hacerme?-preguntó cuando él la dejó sobre su cama.

Él se sentó a su lado.

-Emy, cariño, estás muy mal, te traje aquí para que descanses-le dijo.

-O sea¿que no quieres follar?-preguntó Emily con una risita tonta.

Remus la miró durante un instante.

-Si tu estás así, no. Además, aun es necesario que sepas algo más.

-Si, si, Remsie, pero mañana¿vale?- ahora tengo mucho sueño.

Y sin decir nada más, la chica se quedó dormida.

Remus soltó un largo suspiro, y, viendo que no le quedaba otro remedio, le quitó el vestido a Emily y le puso una camiseta suya, que le quedaba bastante grande.

El chico no pudo evitar contemplar el cuerpo de la chica, aunque no se le veía nada; era como si la viese el bikini, porque sobre los pechos tenía una especie de tela que se ataba al cuello.

La metió entre las sabanas, y después de ponerse el pijama, se metió a su lado y la abrazó, con cuidado, para no despertarla o hacerle daño.

Nathaly, tampoco había bebido mucho, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en besarse con Sirius para darse cuenta de que sus amigos habían desaparecido; ahora sólo quedaban ellos, en una butaca, besándose como posesos, y James y Lily en un sofá, hablando y riendo como tontos.

La rubia miró a Sirius y lo besó, el chico le pasó la mano por la espalda desnuda, con lo que la chica se estremeció.

Se puso de pié, colocándose bien el ajustado vestido y miró al moreno.

-¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

El chico, que no daba crédito a sus oídos se levantó y la tomó de la cintura.

La chica subió al dormitorio que compartía con sus amigas, y que en aquellos momentos estaba desierto.

Obligó a Sirius a sentarse sobre su cama, y se sentó sobre él, acercando sus labios a los del chico.

A Sirius, al notar a Nathaly encima de él, se le pasó la borrachera de golpe.

-Nena¿Qué haces?-preguntó.

-Joder, Sirius, a veces pareces corto-dijo ella con disgusto.

Él la besó suavemente, mientras que ella intentaba desabrocharle la camisa.

Pero Sirius, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, la apartó.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?-preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

-A ver, te pasas la vida diciéndome que hasta que seamos novios y eso, que nada; y ahora me vienes aquí y me intentas hacer esto.

Nathaly abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sirius le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-No quiero que estés borracha, quiero que sea cuando tú, y no el alcohol quiera.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

-Lo siento-murmuró;-Pero como no estoy acostumbrada a beber, no sé que me pasó…

-No pasa nada, nena, ahora acuéstate y duerme.

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

-Sólo si tú duermes conmigo-le dijo.

Sirius a miró dubitativo.

-Sólo dormir-aclaró la rubia con una sonrisa.

Él asintió, y sin pizca de vergüenza, se quitó la camisa los zapatos, los calcetines y el pantalón, y se acostó, sólo con un bóxer, en al cama de la rubia.

Ella se metió en el baño, y salió al cabo de un par de minutos, con un camisón rosa, de tiras, y cortito, por el muslo.

Se metió en la cama y se recostó contra el pecho de Sirius, que la abrazó; pero ella, tiró de él, de forma que quedó acostado sobre ella; y le dio un beso dulce y cálido.

Él se apartó un poco y la miró fijamente.

-No empieces-le susurró.

-No seas aguafiestas, Sirius-le susurró ella volviéndolo a besar.

El moreno se dejó llevar, sólo un poco, por su instinto, y se descubrió a sí mismo acariciando el cuerpo de la rubia por debajo del camisón.

Sus suaves pechos, su perfecto obligo, su vientre, suave y plano.

Ella le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello, con lo que él se inclinó sobre el escote del camisón, y comenzó a besarle el nacimiento de los senos.

-Sirius¿Podríamos parar?-preguntó ella dubitativa.

El chico se apartó.

-Sé que esto no está bien; mejor lo dejamos así; no pienso empezar algo que no puedo terminar.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que no haremos nada que tu no quieras-le susurró al oído.

-Gracias-susurró Nathaly mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Sirius.

El le acarició la sedosa melena dorada, y lentamente, se fueron quedando dormidos.

James y Lily sí que estaban borrachos, aunque Lily un poco menos que James; lo levantó dificultosamente del sofá y subieron ambos al dormitorio de las chicas.

Vieron a Sirius y a Nathaly acostados en la cama de la rubia, profundamente dormidos, y no pudieron reprimir una risita.

Lily metió a James en su cama y cerró las cortinas del dosel.

Miró al chico, fijamente, a los ojos; y se perdió en aquellas profundidades castañas que parecían envolverla.

-James¿Por qué no me besas?-preguntó con una risita.

-Porque tu me dijiste que seríamos amigos, y que hasta que cambiase, nada…

La pelirroja hizo una mueca.

-Pero si me gustas, y te gusto…

-Tengo que cambiar; dejar de ser tan chulo.

-Me gusta ese punto de chulería –dijo ella con una risita.

Se inclinó sobre James y lo besó.

Se besaron con dulzura pero con fiereza; el moreno la miró y se apartó.

-No, estas borracha… y yo creo, creo que también, así que mejor lo hablamos mañana.

Pero Lily le aferró de la muñeca y lo miró con sus profundos ojos.

-Quédate, por favor-le susurró.

El chico suspiró y se tendió en la cama.

La pelirroja se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó.

Después, cuando sus dedos se dirigían al botón del negro pantalón del chico, él la detuvo y la acostó a su lado; y lentamente, tomados de la mano, se quedaron dormidos.

Emily se despertó, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados; quería, que cuando los abriese Remus no estuviese; recordaba lo que le había dicho y no podía evitar ruborizarse.

Abrió un ojo, lentamente, y vio que Remus, estaba despierto, mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos grises.

Cuando la vio despierta, le sonrió dulcemente, pero ella se sonrojó aun más.

-Esto, Remus, cielo, siento mucho lo que te dije ayer-murmuró la chica con un hilo de voz.

El chico se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No pasa nada, nena; como ya te dije ayer; después de que sepas algo, que te debo contar, pero que ahora no puedo; si todavía quieres…

-Es que, Remus, no sé si quiero, ayer te dije eso porque estaba borracha; pero en realidad…

El chico le acarició una mejilla dulcemente.

-Tranquila, princesa, lo haremos cuando tu quieras; no te preocupes.

-Hum…Remus,- llamó al cabo de un rato.

-Dime, cielo.

-¿Tú quieres?-preguntó en un susurro.

Él se la quedó mirando.

-Te quiero-susurró después.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Y sólo querré cuando tu quieras-le dijo después.

Ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la puntita de la nariz.

-Cielo, tengo que irme a mi cuarto-susurró Emily levantándose.

-De acuerdo; pero voy contigo -susurró Remus.

La chica se encogió de hombros y tomó su ropa y sus sandalias bajo el brazo.

Remus la tomó de la cintura y salió de la habitación hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Nathaly se despertó, un poco aturdida y mareada; pero se le pasaron todos los mareos al ver a Sirius acostado a su lado.

¿Qué hacía allí?

Pero de pronto lo recordó.

Si, no podía negar que Sirius la atraía; pero se juró a si misma que nunca volvería a beber; porque por culpa del alcohol casi se acuesta con el chico; aunque, lo extraño era que él la frenase.

Se inclinó sobre su rostro y lo besó suavemente, en las mejillas.

Sirius abrió sus ojos, azules profundos, como dos zafiros.

La miró durante unos segundos y le sonrió.

-Buenos días, nena-le susurró.

-Buenos días-respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él la levantó, de forma que quedó acostada sobre su pecho.

-Sirius, ayer¿Por qué no querías?-preguntó dubitativa.

El suspiró.

-Porque sabía que en realidad tu no querías¿O me equivoqué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias-le susurró al tiempo que le besaba los pectorales.

Él le acarició el pelo y le dio un besito en la frente.

La chica se levantó y se metió en el baño, para vestirse y arreglarse.

Lily se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, y miró a su alrededor.

James estaba a su lado, sin camisa, y con su mano entrelazada con la de Lily.

La chica no podía negar que estaba bueno; sus músculos, ahora relajados, estaban perfectamente visibles.

La pelirroja se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente; le acarició el sedoso y rebelde pelo negro, y lo despertó con suavidad.

El chico la miró confuso, y después le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Lily.

Ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, James-le susurró.

Él le soltó la mano.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo de anoche?-preguntó.

Ella lo miró, extrañada, durante unos segundos; pero después comprendió.

Se encogió de hombros.

-James, sabes que todo lo que te dije es cierto; pero tienes que demostrarme que me quieres; que no soy solo un trofeo.

El chico asintió.

-Te prometo que no lo serás; dame tiempo para demostrártelo.

Ella sonrió.

-Todo el que quieras- dijo.

Descorrió las cortinas de su dosel, sus ojos se agrandaron en una expresión de sorpresa, al ver a Sirius, prácticamente desnudo en la cama de Nathaly.

De repente entraron Emily y Remus en el cuarto; él en pijama, y ella con una camiseta; muy agarrados.

Salió Nathaly del baño, con una falda rosa y un jersey negro, justo en aquel instante.

Los seis se miraron entre ellos, y sin previo aviso, se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué haces en la cama de Naty?-le preguntó Lily a Sirius.

-Lo mismo que James en la tuya, Lils-le dijo Nathaly.

Emily y Lily la miraron de forma acusadora.

-No me miréis así; no hemos hecho nada- murmuró la rubia, medio avergonzada, sentándose en su cama, al lado de Sirius.

El chico le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y Remus alzó una ceja.

-No será por que él no quisiera¿Verdad?, Canuto.

-Pues la verdad es que el que no quiso fue él-dijo Nathaly;-A mi ayer me daba igual; si lo hacia con él o con el calamar gigante.

Ninguno pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Para que os deis cuenta de que sí la quiero; no hice nada, porque sabía que ella no decidía por ella misma-dijo Sirius a Lily y a Emily.

Ellas le dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Por cierto¿Qué hacías con Remus?, Emy- preguntó Nathaly perspicaz.

La castaña se ruborizó y se sentó en la cama.

-No hicimos nada; quédate tranquila-le dijo Remus con una sonrisa, pero intercambió una mirada con Sirius.

Ella sonrió de manera pícara y se volvió hacia Sirius, que miraba, junto con James, extrañado a Remus.

-Nenas, nos vamos a vestir-dijo James levantándose.

Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nathaly y salió detrás de James.

Remus se despidió de las chicas con un ademán de la mano y fue con sus amigos.

Los tres se sentaron en la cama de Remus.

-¿Qué pasó?, Lunático- preguntó Sirius preocupado.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Ella estaba borracha; pero no mucho, pero no quise, porque, a parte de que quiero que esté consciente, aun no sabe lo mío-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-preguntó James.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Que quiero que sepa con quién está saliendo realmente; y si me acepta, y me quiere sabiendo que soy un licántropo, entonces, haremos lo que ella quiera.

Sirius le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro y se metió en la ducha.

* * *

_Nos vemos en el próximo capi!!!_


	13. Desayuno de dulces lágrimas

13. Desayuno de dulces lágrimas

Pasó el tiempo, y con él el mes de enero; una mañana, a principios de enero, cuando estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se puso en pié, con el semblante serio, y cara de circunstancias.

Todo el comedor se quedó en el más absoluto silencio, mirando expectante al director.

El hombre tomó aire.

-Mis queridos alumnos, me tomo la libertad de interrumpiros en mitad de vuestro desayuno para haceros un anuncio;- intercambió una mirada con la profesora de transformaciones y se volvió hacia los alumnos- Lord Voldemort ha dado la cara-dijo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y a unos cuantos que habían sufrido perdidas a su causa, los recorrió un escalofrío.

-Hasta la fecha, ha cometido asesinatos anónimamente; pero todos han sido atribuidos a su persona, por el patrón que seguían; nadie se daba cuenta, hasta que era demasiado tarde; pero decidió dar la cara; y mató a una familia de muggles, en las afueras de Surrey.

Lily se quedó muy tiesa, contemplando al director, con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de miedo. Su familia vivía en las afueras de Surrey. No quería imaginárselo.

-Por suerte, no eran familia de ninguno de los alumnos de este colegio; pero, ha dicho que pretende exterminar a los muggles, y a sus descendientes mágicos, a fin de purificar la estirpe de la raza mágica.

Los alumnos se volvieron unos hacia los otros, con miedo.

Lily miró a Nathaly, y ambas intercambiaron una mirada sombría.

Una era hija de muggles, y otra era mezclada.

Nathaly suspiró con tristeza y agachó la cabeza sobre su cuenco de cereales.

Lily se cubrió el rostro con las manos y reprimió un sollozo.

Emily se cambió de sitio; del lado de Remus se sentó en medio de sus amigas, y abrazó a cada una con un brazo.

Ambas hundieron el rostro en el pecho de Emily y lloraron.

-Nenas¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica alarmada.

-Va a ir a por nuestras familias-sollozó Nathaly.

-Si, y mis padres no tienen forma de defenderse-dijo Lily sorbiendo las lágrimas e incorporándose.

James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la estrechó contra él.

-Tranquila; no dejaré que les pase nada-dijo en un susurro.

Lily lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó.

Sirius tomó a Nathaly de la cintura, pero la chica parecía pegada a Emily. La castaña se separó de Nathaly, y esta se apretó contra Sirius.

-Tengo miedo-susurró la rubia.

-Tranquila, nena, si quieres podemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore-propuso después.

Ella se separó de él, secándose las lágrimas.

Salieron del comedor y asistieron a las clases del día.

Tenían encantamientos y pociones.

Por la tarde los seis se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore, que se ocultaba tras una gárgola de piedra.

-Grageas de sabores-le dijo James a la estatua, y esta se apartó dejando paso hacia una escalera de caracol.

Subieron por ella y llamaron a la puerta.

La voz de Dumbledore los invitó a entrar.

Los chicos se acomodaron, como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a entrar allí; pero las chicas se miraron entre ellas sin saber que hacer.

-Pueden sentarse-dijo Dumbledore amablemente señalando unas sillas ante su escritorio.

Ellas se sentaron y miraron al suelo.

-Bien¿me podrían indicar el motivo de su visita?-preguntó con seriedad.

-Esto, profesor, verá, Nathaly y Lily, son hijas de muggles, y están preocupadas por su familia-explicó James.- Y nos preguntábamos si habría algo que usted pudiese hacer.

El profesor lo meditó durante un rato.

-He creado una asociación; la Orden del Fénix, que fue creada expresamente para combatir a Voldemort y derrotarlo. Sé que todavía sois jóvenes, pero, tal vez, cuando salgáis de Hogwarts os interese uniros-propuso.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Yo ya acepto ahora-dijo Sirius con el semblante serio.

El profesor lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Voldemort hace las típicas mierdas de las que presume mi familia; me fui de casa por no escucharlos, así que, si puedo luchar contra ellos, lo haré-dijo resuelto.

-Yo también acepto-dijo James.

-Yo, os lo agradezco; pero, no quiero que hagáis nada precipitado-empezó Dumbledore.

-Yo también acepto-dijo Nathaly con un hilo de voz.

Todos la miraron.

-No nos pida que recapacitemos, profesor, yo lo hago para intentar proteger a mi familia de Voldemort.

-Yo me apunto- dijo Lily poniéndose roja.

Emily y Remus se miraron. Bastó solo una mirada, se entendían.

-Emm, nosotros también aceptamos-dijo Emily en voz muy baja.

Dumbledore les sonrió.

-Ya que habéis aceptado; supongo que excuso deciros, que debéis, a parte de estudiar, entrenaros en artes mágicas y muggles de lucha.

Ellos asintieron.

-De todas formas, espero que me confirméis realmente vuestra participación cuando acabéis séptimo año-dijo Dumbledore.-Y supongo que sobrará deciros que espero que saquéis las mejores notas en vuestros EXTASIS.

Ellos asintieron sonrientes y bajaron al pasillo.

Se sentaron en el suelo, Emily en el regazo de Remus; Nathaly encima de Sirius, y James y Lily, de la mano, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Qué querría decir Dumbledore con lo de artes de lucha?-dijo James.

-Está claro-dijo Lily- Las artes mágicas de lucha; controlar la varita, y después, pues unos cuantos truquillos, como hacer magia sin varita, usando los elementos, usar magia oscura-todos hicieron una mueca- y los métodos muggles, artes marciales, palos, cuchillas y esas cosas-dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo no pienso utilizar magia oscura-dijo James tajante.

Todos asintieron.

-Lo sé-replicó Lily, -es sólo que es un método de lucha más-se explicó.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos investigando en la biblioteca?-preguntó Remus.

Todos se levantaron y fueron a la biblioteca, a buscar en libros, tipos de lucha mágica.

* * *

_Mis queridas lectoras, aquí estamos, una semana más, con dos capítulos nuevos, que espero, os hayan gustado._

_Tal vez os preguntéis por que el capi anterior no lleva título... bueno... es que era demasiado largo y no cabe..._

_Ahora solo os pido, dos reviews… uno por capi…_

_Que os cuesta?? Y además me hacéis feliz…-_

_Eso…_

_Muchas gracias a todas por leerme, y dedicarme un pequeño espacio de vuestro tiempo._

_Millones de beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	14. San Valentín de confesiones I

**Diclaimer: **_Soy rubia, pero no estoy forrada, así que si queréis demandarme, adelante; sois libres de hacerlo. Pero después si no actualizo, se siente!_

_Daros las gracias a todos los que me leéis, por los reviews, y eso…_

_Sin más tardanzas, APB Productions se encarga de presentaros, los capítulos 14, 15 y 16 (hoy me esmeré)!!!

* * *

_

14. San Valentín de confesiones

Los chicos se levantaron molidos aquel sábado.

Llevaban dos semanas "entrenando" para la lucha; aunque en realidad, lo que hacían era juntarse en el cuarto de los Menesteres, los días que no tenían entrenamientos de quidditch, y divertirse.

Cada uno de ellos era bueno en una forma de la magia; por ejemplo, James era el mejor en Transformaciones, y Lily en Pociones. A Sirius le encantaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a Nathaly Encantamientos, a Emily Herbología, y a Remus Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; de forma que se ayudaban unos a otros con los deberes, por las tardes en el cuarto de los Menesteres, y cuando acababan los deberes practicaban lucha muggle, pues en la mágica se dominaban perfectamente.

La que mejor dominaba la lucha muggle era Nathaly; pues se había criado en Londres, a pesar de que su padre era francés.

Ella había aprendido desde pequeña a luchar; había asistido a clases de karate, y judo, y había llegado a ser cinturón negro.

También sabía luchar con palos, y, como no, con bates de béisbol.

Les había enseñado las llaves básicas, y habían luchado por parejas, aunque no daba resultado, porque ellos no se atrevían a pegar a sus chicas.

Por lo que se había puesto a pelear con James, había puesto a Lily con Remus y a Emily con Sirius.

Ella había inmovilizado a James con una llave, y miraba a sus amigos.

Normalmente ganaban siempre las chicas, porque los chicos se dejaban ganar; pero ese no era inconveniente para acabar todos cansados y magullados.

Sirius fue el primero en levantarse y se metió en la ducha; había una excursión planeada para ir a Hogsmeade, ya que era San Valentín, y habían quedado con las chicas; aunque se sentía incómodo, al pasar aquel día con la chica que le gustaba sin poder salir con ella.

Se metió bajo un chorro de agua templado, mientras reflexionaba sobre su situación.

Llevaba desde que empezó ese año sin estar con ninguna chica; aprendiendo a ser fiel; aunque ya no fuese necesario.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió apresuradamente.

-Canuto¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?-preguntó James.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que hablarlo con Nathaly; creo que ya estoy preparado para salir con ella.

James lo miró dubitativo.

-Bésate con Jennifer Jefferson-le dijo.

-No, James, esa tía nunca me gustó-dijo Sirius en voz baja.

-Sólo digo que sería una prueba para saber si de verdad te gusta Nathaly o si, de lo contrario es un capricho.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Remus.

-¿Y tu¿Qué piensas hacer?-le preguntó.

-Contarle a Emily lo mío…

Los dos morenos se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Creéis que no es buena idea?-preguntó el chico abatido.

-Es tu decisión-dijo James- Si tú consideras que ella lo debe saber…

-Pues claro que lo debe saber-replicó Remus.-Es mi novia; no le puedo ocultar algo así…

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-No sé… Tienes que tener clara su reacción… Ya sabes; si te acepta bien; pero si no… Por lo menos pídele que no lo cuente por ahí.

-Seguro que no le importa; ella te quiere, Lunático-intervino Sirius.- ¿Se puede saber porque estás tan pesimista?, Cornamenta.

-Porque yo y MI Lily sólo somos amigos; y seguro que ella no quiere empezar a salir o algo…

-Paciencia, hermano-dijo Sirius palmeándole la espalda.

Se levantaron y bajaron a la Sala Común.

Emily se despertó y se levantó con dificultad.

Tenía la espalda molida; pues intentar derribar a Sirius no era asunto sencillo. Se acercó renqueando a la cama de Lily y la despertó sacudiéndola suavemente del hombro.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga un poco confusa.

Después se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por el pelo, alisándoselo.

Emily se acercó a la cama de Nathaly, pero la chica ya estaba despierta, aunque acostada en su cama, inmóvil.

-¿Qué curre?, nena-preguntó dulcemente.

-Nada-dijo la rubia sentándose.

Lily saltó a su cama con la agilidad de un gato y la miró fijamente.

-Cuéntanoslo-dijo imperiosamente.

Nathaly miró un punto perdido en la pared.

-Voy a decirle a Sirius que no me importa las veces que me ponga los cuernos; que quiero estar con él.-dijo de sopetón.

Emily y Lily se miraron entre ellas.

-Cielo; sé que debe ser difícil estar así. Tienes razón; mejor, díselo-le dijo Lily.

Emily asintió.

-Nena, tu lo quieres; él te quiere… ¿Qué más necesitas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La pregunta es¿Qué necesita él?-dijo Nathaly.

Ellas se encogieron de hombros.

-Hoy te vamos a poner preciosa-dijo Lily.

El rostro de Nathaly se iluminó súbitamente.

-Tengo una idea.

Sus amigas al miraron con curiosidad.

-Iremos las tres… vestidas casi iguales…-se levantó repentinamente de la cama y se puso a rebuscar en el armario que compartían desde hacía años.

Sacó ropa para las tres, y se cambiaron por turnos en el baño, con lo que, de paso, se peinaban.

Al final, cuando estuvieron listas, bajaron a la Sala Común, donde estaban los chicos esperándolas.

Ellos estaban muy guapos; Remus tenía un polo rojo, por dentro de una chaqueta beige, y un pantalón beige también.

James tenía un pantalón vaquero, una chaqueta deportiva roja, con rayas doradas, y una camiseta negra. Y Sirius tenía un pantalón negro una camisa roja con los primeros botones desabrochados, y por encima, una chaqueta de cuero negra; con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, que le daba un aspecto entre rebelde y niño bueno.

Se quedaron embobados mirando a las chicas, que estaban considerablemente más guapas que ellos (que mala soy XD).

Emily tenía una camiseta negra, de cuello barco, que dejaba ver su blanco cuello; por encima una chaqueta vaquera roja, a conjunto con la falda; roja y vaquera, también, por un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

Unas medias negras, y unas botas negras también.

Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño suelto, con un par de rizos cayendo al lado de su rostro.

Lily tenía un pantalón rojo, ajustado, con unas botas negras, camperas, por debajo. Un jersey de cuello vuelto negro, que le hacía destacar más los ojos, entre el rostro blanco y el cabello rojo, recogido en una coleta alta.

Nathaly, como siempre, provocando, aunque no mucho, porque para ser febrero, hacía bastante frío. Llevaba una minifalda negra, con unas medias de cristal transparentes; unas botas negras, y un jersey rojo, con escote en pico. Por encima llevaba una chaqueta negra, entallada, de cuero. Y el pelo lo llevaba suelto cayéndole por la espalda hasta las caderas.

Remus tomó a Emily de la cintura, con un suspiro, y les indicó a sus amigos que se veían a la hora de comer en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

Los otros cuatro bajaron juntos, porque ya que no había entre ellos ninguna pareja oficial.

Salieron de los terrenos hablando entre ellos.

Estaban en plan de amigos, pero Sirius y Nathaly siempre buscaban una excusa para acercarse y rozarse, "casualmente".

A mitad de la mañana, James invitó a Lily a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas, y como ella aceptó, Sirius y Nathaly se quedaron solos.

Sirius la miró durante un instante. Era bastante más baja que él; y muy delgada, aunque no se notaba ninguno de sus huesos.

Le acarició una mejilla, suave como una pluma.

-Nathy, tengo que decirte algo.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa. No entendía porque Sirius se mostraba tan tímido de repente.

-¿Qué?

Sirius la miró con indecisión.

Tomó aire, y justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, una chica lo tomó del brazo.

Nathaly la miró molesta.

Era Jennifer Jefferson, la chica con la que, según los rumores, Sirius había perdido la virginidad.

Era rubia, alta y delgada y con los ojos marrones.

No se le podía negar que tenía buen cuerpo; aunque comparada con Nathaly, se quedaba muy atrás.

La chica obligó a Sirius a girarse, y sin que el chico se lo esperase, le asestó un beso.

Sirius se encontraba atrapado por las garras de la chica, que lo aferraba con inusual fuerza.

Cuando, con un estremecimiento de aversión se soltó de la chica, miró a su alrededor.

-Mira, tía, te dije hace mucho tiempo que no quería nada contigo; creo que en quinto año; así que, déjame en paz- y se giró, con intención de darle una explicación satisfactoria a Nathaly, pero la vio corriendo en dirección al castillo, a velocidad de la luz (considerando los tacones que tenía).

Sirius se giró, pero Jennifer también había desaparecido.

Sus ojos se llenaron gradualmente de lágrimas; todo se había acabado; estaba seguro de que Nathaly en aquellos momentos estaría furiosa; con deseos, de matarlo, incluso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para ahuyentar las lágrimas, y caminó hacia Las Tres Escobas; sin ver muy bien por donde iba.

Cuando llegó, vio a Lily y a James, sentados en una mesa del fondo, y se acercó a ellos; estaban a solas; pero en aquellos momentos le importaba un rábano; Nathaly estaría llorando, con toda seguridad; así que debía hacer algo para consolarla.

La expresión de Lily cuando lo vio solo se volvió cauta.

-¿Y Nathy?-preguntó en voz baja.

Sirius se sentó en una silla al lado de James, agachó la cabeza entre los brazos y se echó a llorar. (Si, el gran Sirius Black llorando… cuanto lo quiero!!)

James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasó Canuto?

El chico alzó el rostro. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tomo aire.

-Estaba a punto de decirle que quería salir con ella, ya sabéis, formalizar un poco; pero de repente, llegó la Jefferson y me plantó un morreo, delante de mi Nathaly.

James le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

-Lily¿me harías el favor de ir con ella?-preguntó Sirius.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada en gesto interrogativo.

-Sé que está mal, y no va a querer hablar conmigo; por favor…

Lily negó con la cabeza; cuando Nathaly estaba de mal humor, solía romper todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante; pero al oír el tono suplicante de Sirius, se levantó, y dándole a ambos un beso en la mejilla corrió hacia el castillo; dejando a James y a Sirius en Las Tres Escobas.


	15. San Valentín de confesiones II

15.San Valentín de confesiones II

Lily llegó sin aliento a la Sala Común, y subió a su habitación corriendo como una exhalación. Lo que allí se encontró la sorprendió sobremanera; en lugar de encontrar la habitación patas arriba y a Nathaly intentando tirar la pared a patadas, como hacía siempre que se enfadaba; encontró el cuarto perfectamente ordenado, como lo habían dejado, y a Nathaly llorando, arrinconada entre el armario y la puerta del baño.

Se acercó a ella despacio, y se le arrodilló delante.

La rubia desenterró la cara de entre sus rodillas y la miró con los ojos enrojecidos, y gruesos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Lily…

La miró con expresión de infinita tristeza y la abrazó.

La pelirroja le acarició la espalda y le ayudó a levantarse.

Nathaly caminó hacia la cama con pasos inseguros y temblorosos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Lily sentándose al lado suyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sirius se besó con la Jefferson delante de mí.-reprimió un sollozo.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-La Jefferson besó a Sirius; él no quería.

Nathaly negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, estaba a punto de decirme si quería salir con él.

Lily la contempló durante un instante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Intuición femenina, ya sabes.-dijo con una mueca, amago de una sonrisa.

Lily la abrazó.

-Sirius estaba fatal-dijo después.

Nathaly se estremeció.

-No puedo-dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿No puedes que?-quiso saber Lily.

-Perdonarlo…

-¡Pero si él no hizo nada!-exclamó Lily.

Nathaly negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé-musitó.-Pero ahora no puedo, siento que no soy capaz…

-¿Lo quieres?-preguntó Lily empezando a enfadarse.

Nathaly asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces ve con él-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Nathaly se ensombreció.

-No, a ver, puede que algún día; pero ahora necesito alejarme de él; curar esta herida tan grande… Intentar olvidarlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lily confusa.

-Porque no quiero volver a llorar como ahora.

-Él te quiere. James me dijo que Sirius nunca te haría daño.

-Ya… Es que ahora… No sé…

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Necesito tiempo para aclararme, sólo eso.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

Nathaly se secó las lágrimas y se levantó.

No se habían dado cuenta, y ya estaba oscureciendo.

Estaban a punto de bajar a la Sala Común cuando Emily entró llorando y se tiró en su cama, sollozando desconsolada.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Lily sentándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Emily sollozó y lloró con más fuerza.

Su moño se había soltado y el pelo le tapaba la cara completamente.

Nathaly le ayudó a incorporarse y la abrazó.

-No llores, -le susurró- Cuéntanos que pasó.

Emily no lograba articular palabra.

-R-Remus… m-m-me… me… me dejó.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y repentinamente la expresión de Nathaly se volvió dura.

-Lily, dame diez minutos, después venís a la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga.

-Emily¿Por qué te dejó?-preguntó la rubia.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé-logró decir antes de continuar con sus sollozos.

Nathaly intercambió una mirada con Lily, y tras un ligero asentimiento, la rubia salió por la puerta convertida en una furia.

OoOoO

Subía la escalera de los chicos intentando normalizar los latidos de su corazón, volver a ver a Sirius; no sabía como podía reaccionar.

Entró sin llamar, y vio, a Remus sentado en la cama, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, a James sentado al lado de su cama, en el suelo, consolándolo, y a Sirius sentado a los pies de la cama de Remus, apoyado en la madera, y con la vista fija en la pared.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que ella había entrado, así que se acercó a la cama y miró a Remus con las manos en las caderas y sus ojos verdes azulados entrecerrados.

Los tres la miraron.

Sirius con tristeza, James con miedo y Remus con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué coño has cortado con Emily?-le espetó a Remus.

Las lágrimas de Remus se hicieron más espesas, y James la miró con el ceño fruncido. Sirius simplemente miró al suelo.

-No tienes derecho a venir aquí a exigir explicaciones-dijo James airado.

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta me interesan tanto ellas a mi como tus amigos a ti!-gritó ella.-No quiero que les hagáis daño¿vale?-su voz se convirtió en un susurro.-Quiero que ellas puedan ser felices…-estaba apunto de echarse a llorar, por la cercanía de Sirius.

Remus la miró y se secó las lágrimas.

-Yo… a ver, debes saber que la quiero; pero la dejé por un problema de fuerza mayor.

Ella lo miró extrañada, y volviendo a recomponer su carácter entrecerró los ojos.

-Dímelo.-exigió.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo…

-O me lo dices o te lo saco a maldiciones-se estaba enfadando.

James se lo puso de pie y sacó su varita.

-Mira, Nathaly, déjalo tranquilo vale. Y no se te ocurra volver a amenazar nunca a ninguno de mis amigos.

Los ojos de Nathaly se llenaron de lágrimas.

-James, déjala en paz¿quieres?-Sirius tenía la voz ronca.-Ella está preocupada por su amiga; es normal, así que baja esa varita, por favor.

James guardó la varita, y Nathaly se sentó al lado de Remus.

Le posó una mano en el antebrazo.

-Mira, Emily está mal- dijo con la voz más suave que fue capaz.-Va a venir con Lily, dentro de un momento, y sea lo que sea, seguro que lo entiende.

Remus parecía que iba a decir algo.

-Ella te quiere; y te aseguro, que sea lo que sea, lo entenderá.

Justo en aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta, con unos toques suaves.

Al cabo de un par de segundos entraron Lily, con Emily de la mano, mirando al suelo y con el pelo cayendo alrededor de su cara.

Nathaly miró a Remus durante un instante y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

El joven de pelo castaño tomó aire y fijó la vista en el suelo.

-Os voy a contar porqué dejé a Emily. Pero, os pido que si no podéis aceptar la realidad de lo que os voy a revelar, al menos no lo digáis fuera de esta habitación.

Nathaly miró a Lily, que estaba sentada en un borde de la cama, con Emily abrazada a ella y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno; la verdad es que yo… yo soy un… hombre-lobo.

Nathaly y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento, y Emily se incorporó repentinamente.

-No quería hacerte daño, por eso corté contigo-dijo mirándola a los ojos-Porque considero que tienes derecho a estar con alguien que no sea un monstruo; alguien que no sea una amenaza para ti.

Emily se levantó de donde estaba, y de un saltó se echó a los brazos de Remus, lo abrazó y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él.

-Os dejamos solos -dijo James levantándose y tomando a Lily de la mano.

Nathaly se levantó con agilidad y se adelantó para salir primera por la puerta; James y Lily fueron detrás, y Sirius, que caminaba con la cabeza gacha cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Remus miró a Emily a los ojos.

-Princesa¿Todavía me quieres?-preguntó con gravedad.

Ella por simple respuesta lo besó.

Fue un simple roce de labios, pero sirvió para aliviar la tristeza del cuerpo de Emily.

Se sentó delante de Remus y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Verás, cielo, yo también tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó dulcemente.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, y justo antes de hundirse en aquellas profundidades grises que la envolvían, los cerró.

-Cuando era pequeña, con dos años, mis padres fueron de vacaciones a Asia, y me llevaron. Una noche, en la aldea donde nos hospedábamos entró un tigre de bengala, y entró en nuestra casa.

Remus la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué pasó?, princesa.

-Me mordió, me hizo mucho daño… pero mi madre que es sanadora, me curó las heridas en un segundo, pero…

-¿Pero que?,- preguntó él.

Ella dudó.

-La saliva de tigre mezclada con mi sangre y con la magia del hechizo, creó una reacción, y ahora me puedo transformar en una tigresa de bengala, a voluntad.

Remus la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero-le susurró.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo a ti más- dijo después con una sonrisa.

Se acostaron y estuvieron abrazados, durante un buen rato; al cabo de un rato, Remus se incorporó y miró a Emily.

-Princesa, duerme conmigo esta noche.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, cielo-se incorporó y le dio un beso en los labios.-Voy por mi pijama.

-No, nena, yo te dejo algo mío.

Él se levantó y le dio una camiseta de su armario.

-Voy a cambiarme-dijo Emily dirigiéndose al baño.

Remus la tomó del brazo.

-Cámbiate aquí.

Ella lo miró, dudando por unos segundos; pero después se quitó la camiseta y la falda y se quedó sólo con las medias.

Se puso la camiseta de Remus por encima y se quitó las medias.

Remus la abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios, muy dulce, muy cálido; acariciando con su lengua la boca de Emily, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama. La depositó con cuidado y se quitó el pantalón, poniéndose un pantalón de pijama.

Se acostó con la camiseta que tenía puesta y abrazó a Emily, que recostó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.


	16. San Valentín de confesiones III

15. San Valentín de confesiones III

Lily, James, Nathaly y Sirius estaban sentados en unas butacas, al lado de la chimenea en la Sala Común.

Nathaly y Lily se sentaban en el mismo sofá, una mirando a James y otra con la vista perdida en el fuego.

Sirius parecía perder la vista de forma similar, pero en lugar del fuego, su mirada vagaba por la melena dorada de Nathaly.

-¿Qué opináis a cerca de lo de Remus?-preguntó James.

Lily y Nathaly intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-La verdad es que nosotras lo sospechábamos; porque siempre se ponía enfermo en luna llena y cosas así; pero, debéis saber algo.-dijo Lily con gravedad.

Los dos chicos la miraron inquisitivamente.

-Emily es una animaga a voluntad.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sirius interesado.

-Cuando estaba en Asia, con sus padres de vacaciones, la mordió un tigre, y su madre, que es sanadora, la curó; pero todo eso hizo una reacción que le dejó ese problemilla-dijo Nathaly con voz queda.

-Por cierto, James¿Cómo ayudabais a Remus?-preguntó Lily.-Porque sería muy difícil que pasase eso solo.

-Bueno... nosotros; James, Peter y yo, somos animagos no registrados; porque cada luna llena, lo llevan a la Casa de los Gritos y lo dejan que se transforme.-explicó Sirius-Nosotros lo descubrimos en tercer año; y aprendimos a disfrazarnos, de forma que pudiésemos acompañarlo.

-¿Y como es que nadie os descubría?-preguntó Nathaly con los ojos como platos.

-Porque tenemos dos cosas que nos hacen, prácticamente invisibles-dijo James- Bueno, practica y técnicamente-dijo misteriosamente.

Lily lo miró interrogativamente.

-Tenemos un mapa, creado por nosotros, que muestra a cada una de las personas de Hogwarts; todos los pasadizos y las contraseñas.-dijo el moreno sonriendo- Y yo tengo una capa de invisibilidad.

-Cada luna llena, nosotros vamos al Sauce Boxeador, bajo el cual se encuentra el pasadizo a la Casa de los Gritos, paralizamos el árbol y entramos con la forma de animales.

Ellas se miraron en silencio y asintieron.

-Nosotras también somos animagas, no registradas; porque cuando nos enteramos de lo de Emily, ella se sentía tan mal que nosotras, para que lo afrontase mejor, nos convertimos en sus discípulas-dijo Nathaly.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-¿En que animales os convertís?- preguntó James al cabo de un rato.

-En discípulos de una tigresa de bengala-dijo Nathaly con simpleza.- ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo en perro-dijo Sirius-y James en ciervo.

-Nosotras en gatas-dijo Lily con una sonrisita.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando y riendo.

-Nathaly¿Podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó Sirius cuando Lily y James subían al dormitorio de las chicas (Iban a dejarles a Remus y Emily el cuarto para ellos solos).

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Quiero que sepas que lo de esta mañana, no significó nada para mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sabía, pero, no tienes ni idea del dolor que me causó verla besándote-le susurró la rubia.

-Yo... lo siento; pero sabes que yo te quiero a ti¿Verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar; sólo debo olvidar lo que vi.

-Sé que te dolió; pero déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo.

Ella negó.

-No quiero volver a sufrir.-intentaba ocultar el dolor de sus palabras, pero a penas era capaz.-A partir de ahora seremos amigos; sin derecho a roce... como Lily y James.

Él la miró incrédulo.

-No resistiré. Sabes que te quiero, y que te necesito.

-Yo a ti también; pero, Sirius, dame tiempo a curar mi corazón-susurró Nathaly al borde de las lágrimas.

Él la miró a los ojos, y ella se le echó al cuello, besándolo con fiereza.

Sirius la levantó un poco en el aire.

-No me sueltes nunca-le susurró ella-me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo único que me puede sanar el corazón es estar contigo, como antes.

Él la abrazó y la acomodó sobre sus brazos, para conducirla al dormitorio de las chicas, donde Lily y James dormían sobre la cama de la chica.

Sirius se acostó al lado de Nathaly, que se pegó a él, en busca de protección.

Aquella noche durmieron pegados, más que las dos partes de un todo. Como si jamás pudiesen despegarse.

Sirius con sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Nathaly, y ella agarrada a su camiseta, con ambos puños cerrados con fuerza y con desesperación.

* * *

_Bueno… espero que os haya gustado este triple capítulo que originalmente era uno xD_

_De todas formas, espero tener un review por capi, que no os cuesta nada, y a mi me hacéis mazo de feliz :D_

_Venga, que no os cuesta._

_Nos vemos en una semana!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	17. Magia extraña pero eficiente

**Diclaimer: **_Lo de siempre :D Soy rubia, si, pero no tengo dinero, de modo, que no me demandéis, porque salvo Emily, Nathaly y otros aparecidos por ahí, los personajes son de JKR, y los uso porque ella me los presta, que si no… tampoco. :D_

_Quería disculparme por tardar en actualizar, ya que… he tenido al ordenador malito, pero ahora hemos vuelvo, con más ganas, con más fuerza y más ánimos, y esta vez, para quedarnos!!!_

_Sin más tardanzas, APB Productions, se complace de traeros los CAPIS 17, 18 y 19(porque os lo debo, por la tardanza!!)!!!!

* * *

_

16. Magia extraña, pero eficiente

Una tarde a mediados de marzo, se hallaban en el Cuarto de los Menesteres, leyendo unos libros sobre magia sin varita. Era algo extremadamente complicado.

La magia debía fluir de sus mentes y materializarse.

Requería mucha concentración y fuerza de voluntad.

Todos se concentraban para proyectar fuera de sus mentes lo que en ellas se imaginaban.

Sirius miró a Nathaly con los ojos entrecerrados, concentrándose; y entonces pasó.

La chica se comenzó a elevar en el aire, más y más; mientras sus amigos la miraban anonadados.

Sirius estaba extremadamente pálido.

Nathaly ahogó un grito.

Sirius perdió el conocimiento, y ella cayó en picado desde el techo del cuarto.

Menos mal que James estaba cerca y era rápido de reflejos; porque la agarró en brazos antes de que se diese contra el suelo.

Ella saltó al suelo desde sus brazos y corrió hacia Sirius.

El moreno estaba inconsciente, pálido.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó una mano por el sedoso pelo negro.

James se arrodilló al lado de su amigo y lo apuntó con la varita.

Contempló el rostro preocupado de Nathaly y devolvió a su amigo a su estado natural.

La rubia lo abrazó, tirándolo de espaldas. Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la besó.

Emily se acercó a Remus y Lily miró a James, fugazmente.

El rostro de preocupación de Nathaly se convirtió en alegría cuando Sirius la levantó en el aire, por encima de su cabeza, y después la dejó caer sobre él suavemente.

Se miraron durante un segundo; sus labios se encontraban a menos de un centímetro; pero James fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Comprendemos que os queráis; pero, por favor, escenitas cuando estéis solos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Lily lo miró durante una fracción de segundo. Parecía que iba a decir algo; pero, al parecer se lo pensó mejor, y no dijo nada.

Reanudaron el entrenamiento; y al cabo de media hora, Nathaly, que era la más delgada de los seis, ya había levitado una docena de veces más.

-¿Por qué no os levitáis entre vosotros?-les dijo un poco molesta la séptima vez que James la rescataba antes de que se diese un costalazo contra el suelo.

-Porque tú eres la más pequeña, cielo-le dijo Emily con voz suave.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no bajamos a cenar?-propuso James.

De noche, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, y ya eran más de las nueve.

Si Filch los pillaba rondando a aquellas horas, con toda seguridad los castigaría; por lo tanto, tomaron un atajo, tras un tapiz, que los condujo al cuarto piso; pero cuando estaban a punto de doblar la esquina que los conduciría a las escaleras, escucharon a sus espaldas un rumor de pasos renqueantes, que se acercaban pesadamente.

Filch giró la esquina, y cuando vio a los chicos, su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo infantil.

-Fuera de la cama y del Gran Comedor, a deshora…Exijo una explicación.

Nathaly abrió la boca, para propinarle la contestación que se merecía; pero Sirius le rodeó disimuladamente la cintura con el brazo y la hizo callar.

-Venimos de la biblioteca, estuvimos estudiando-se apresuró a decir Remus-Además, como somos prefectos, a nosotros no nos puedes castigar.

-Ni a ellos; porque estaban en nuestra compañía-apuntó Emily.

Filch soltó una risita socarrona.

-La biblioteca cierra a las seis y media de la tarde; vosotros hoy no tenéis guardia de prefectos; por lo tanto- la sonrisa de sapo que profesaba Filch se ensanchó- Os confisco las varitas.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos horrorizados. Pero entregaron las varitas sin rechistar.

-Y ahora, a la cama, sin cenar; o de lo contrario se lo comunicaré al director, y exigiré expulsión inmediata.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso rápido.

Nathaly giró la esquina detrás de él y le gritó.

-No sé usted, pero nosotros somos magos, y necesitamos nuestras varitas.

Filch giró sobre sus talones y la fulminó con la mirada.

Pero Nathaly no se asustó y lo fulminó a él.

-Si me place, os las entregaré mañana; y ahora, fuera de mi vista, niños indeseables.

Y dicho esto, se escabulló por detrás de un tapiz, dejándolos a todos confundidos y furiosos.

Los ojos de Emily se llenaron de lágrimas; pues era la primera vez que la castigaban.

Remus le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, y ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

Los almendrados ojos de Lily se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en dos finas y furiosas hendiduras. Estaba furiosa con Filch, por haber hecho llorar a Emily.

James se sentó abatido en un escalón, y Sirius se sentó a su lado.

Nathaly permaneció de pié, al lado de Lily.

Debía hacer algo…

-Necesitamos recuperar las varitas-masculló con voz fría.

Sirius la miró durante una fracción de segundo.

-¿Qué propones?-preguntó después.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Emily.

-Nos transformaremos-dijo.

Emily la miró alarmada.

-No tenemos varita; y yo, que me puedo transformar a voluntad, no debo; pues se armaría un escándalo si alguien ve a un tigre de bengala trotar por Hogwarts.- explicó.

Nathaly y Lily se miraron.

-Yo me voy; si sois capaces de hacerme levitar, supongo que seré capaz de transformarme-murmuró.

Sirius la miró alarmado.

-Es peligroso.

La rubia abrió la boca para protestar; pero justo en aquel momento un chico de Ravenclaw, que era prefecto, apareció corriendo.

-Los de Slytherin os van a atacar, ahora; -dijo entre jadeos.-No tenéis varitas; escondeos-y escapó corriendo por una esquina.

-No quiero réplicas; escondeos; o por lo menos intentad defenderos-dijo Nathaly.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y se concentró.

Se concentró en su pelaje suave, en su larga cola, en sus puntiagudas orejas; y al instante lo sintió.

Un agradable cosquilleo la recorrió de arriba abajo, y cerró los ojos. Notó como le salía cola, como se la afilaban las orejas y se le encogía el cuerpo.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos se hallaba a poca distancia del suelo.

Sirius tomó en brazos a la pequeña gatita blanca que se había materializado en el lugar donde hasta hacía un instante había estado Nathaly.

-Ten cuidado-le susurró.

La gata, dando un suave maullido, saltó al suelo y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

Justo en el momento en el que Nathaly se deslizaba escaleras abajo, llegaban los de Slytherin corriendo por un pasadizo a sus espaldas.

Los cinco se giraron sobre sus talones, preparándose para enfrentarse con ellos.

Pero, a pesar de estar sin varitas, se supieron defender bastante bien.

Sirius conjuró un escudó con su mente, alrededor de sus amigos y de él mismo, para repeler los aturdidores que les lanzaron.

Lily se encaró con Narcisa Black, y le hizo una llave, con lo que la Slytherin acabó tirada en el suelo; pero se recuperó pronto, y la pelirroja, poniendo en práctica una patada que le había enseñado Nathaly, giró sobre si misma, con la pierna estirada, y la encajó en la mandíbula de Narcisa.

James luchaba contra Snape, que le lanzaba rayos plateados, que el chico evitaba con gran facilidad; se acercó al Slytherin haciendo una finta, y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, que lo dejó inmóvil en el suelo.

Sirius se peleaba con Lucius Malfoy. El rubio le lanzaba rayos verdes, obviamente una maldición imperdonable; y el moreno las esquivaba con facilidad.

Remus pelaba doblemente, contra Crabbe y Goyle, que a parte de brutos eran estúpidos, y no sabían lanzar maldiciones, por lo menos a simple vista.

El castaño les lanzaba rayos, conjurados con la mente, y al cabo de un instante ambos gorilas acabaron en el suelo.

Emily pelaba contra Bellatrix Black, que le lanzaba rayos aturdidores, y justo cuando Sirius cayó al suelo al tropezar con el cuerpo de Goyle, y Emily estaba punto de ser alcanzada por un rayo aturdidor, llegó Nathaly corriendo, hecha una furia.

Le lanzó a cada uno de sus amigos su varita, y ella se encaró con Bellatrix Black, que acaba de aturdir a Emily.

-¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LA TOCAS!-le gritó al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un puñetazo en dirección a la mandíbula, que por suerte no dio en el blanco, porque de lo contrario, a parte de romperle la mandíbula a Bellatrix, le habría roto la mano Nathaly.

La chica contraatacó con un intento de rodillazo en el estómago, pero Nathaly saltó, y para sorpresa de todos, se sostuvo en el aire.

Sirius, que todavía estaba en el suelo (Lucius se había quedado pasmado mirándolas pelear) la había elevado del suelo, y ahora Nathaly se movía libremente.

Le lanzó una patada a Bellatrix, y le acertó en la boca del estómago. La Slytherin cayó al suelo, luchando por respirar; y Malfoy fue aturdido por Remus, que se hallaba al lado del cuerpo de Emily.

James les hizo a todos un complicado encantamiento, irrompible, que no les permitía contar a nadie quien les había hecho aquello; así que, Remus tomó el cuerpo de Emily en sus brazos y subieron hacia el Cuarto de los Menesteres.

Acostaron a Emily en un sofá que había aparecido, y Remus se sentó a su lado y le acarició la frente con ternura.

James abrazó a Lily, porque la chica estaba pálida y temblorosa.

Sirius se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba exhausto, por la pelea, y por mantener a Nathaly en el aire.

La rubia se sentó a su lado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Remus miraba a Emily con cara de preocupación.

La apuntó con la varita; pero temía hacerle daño.

Lily se acercó a su amiga y la miró muy seria.

-Enervate-murmuró apuntándola con su propia varita.

La castaña abrió los ojos un poco confusa; pero Remus no le dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca; porque antes de que la chica pudiese respirar, le asestó un beso dulce, y cargado de miedo; todo el que conservaba desde que la vio tirada en el suelo.

La chica se abrazó a Remus y se sentó con dificultad.

-Cuéntanos como hiciste para conseguir las varitas.- le dijo a Nathaly.

-No fue muy complicado; simplemente, bajé corriendo hasta las mazmorras. Filch no estaba; pero estaba la Sra. Norris que me intentó detener; supongo que sabía que yo no era un gato; pero peleé contra ella y le gané; bueno; sólo decir que esa gata es más cobarde que un ratón; porque en cuanto saqué las uñas, escapó corriendo. Las varitas estaban en el cajón del escritorio, las… "tomé prestadas" y fui en busca de Filch…

Se volvió hacia Sirius, que le había pasado un brazo alrededor de la cintura y miraba con una mezcla de cariño y respeto, que a Nathaly se le antojó muy tierna.

-¿Qué pasó con Filch?-preguntó James sacando a los dos de su ensimismamiento.

-Le hice un hechizo de modificación de memoria; pero, está un poco por encima de mis conocimientos; y… bueno, creo que se olvidó de todo lo que hizo hoy-murmuró apenada.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

Mucho más allá de la media noche, se fueron a sus dormitorios, tranquilos, y con la seguridad de que los Slytherin's no los molestarían en una buena temporadita.


	18. Final de Quidditch

17. Final de Quidditch

Corría ya el mes de junio, y, a parte de los entrenamientos y los exámenes, todos se veían estresados por la proximidad de la final de Quidditch de aquel curso. Gryffindor contra Slytherin; rojo contra verde, león contra serpiente; Potter contra Malfoy.

James se encontraba de cara a aquel partido como si de su victoria dependiese su propia vida; como si al ganar se asegurase la inmortalidad.

Sirius, por su parte, también estaba nervioso, pero no se le veía; aunque se mostraba más… Sirius de lo normal. Más atento, más cariñoso e incluso empalagoso; pero no solo con Nathaly; pues debido a su estado de nervios, coqueteaba con todo ser con falda existente dentro de aquel colegio. Incluyendo a la profesora McGonagall.

El viernes, antes del partido, en el examen de Transformaciones, se hallaban por parejas, intentando convertir una pelota de cuero blanco en un ratón; y él, que se encontraba sentado con Nathaly, no hacía otra cosa que intentar meterle mano a la rubia.

Le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la túnica, y con la otra el muslo por debajo de la falda.

Nathaly le lanzaba mudas miradas de reproche. Estaba bien que lo hiciese en el recreo, o por las tardes, pero en clase, en medio de una transformación… podía resultar un poco peligroso.

Por millonésima vez aquella tarde, Nathaly se concentró para lanzar el conjuro.

-Modulus Transformae-murmuró apuntando a la pelotita.

Pero varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Ella y Sirius se hallaron recubiertos de una nube de humo dorado, la pelota había desaparecido, y se había implantado en una de las orejas de Sirius.

La clase al completo los miraba, y nadie pudo reprimir una carcajada.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos y apuntó a Sirius con la varita, devolviendo en medio segundo, la pelota a la mesa, y la oreja del chico a su estado natural.

-Intente no molestar a su compañera, Black-le dijo.

-Yo no molesto, profesora; si aceptase conocerme lo comprendería.

-No me obligue a bajarle la nota en el examen, señor Black. Señorita Thomas, concéntrese un poco.

Nathaly puso los ojos en blanco, por millonésima vez aquella semana.

Se estaba empezando a cansar de que Sirius coquetease con todas; aunque ambos sabían que lo decía por descargar tensión; porque ella sabía que era su única princesa pero a parte de eso, los profesores le reñían por cosas que no hacía. Como ahora.

Al sonido de la campana, recogieron sus cosas y salieron, para esperar a los demás.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, llegaron Lily y Emily seguidas de James y Remus, abriéndose paso a través de la marea de alumnos que bajaban al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

Bajaron juntos, pues tenían pensado pasarse la tarde repasando.

Se sentaron en el extremo de la mesa Gryffindor más cercano a la puerta.

- Esta tarde se acaban los exámenes-dijo Emily con un suspiro.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Me preocupa algo más el partido de esta tarde que el examen de mañana-se paró un instante para meditar en sus palabras- Quiero decir, al revés-se rectificó.

Lily soltó un bufido y le pegó una suave colleja.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

Quince minutos después se encontraban en la biblioteca, repasando hechizos para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; aunque no era algo que necesitasen; pues con los entrenamientos por las tardes ya las dominaban por encima del nivel de su curso.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, desde la cual se veía el lago y una gran extensión de los terrenos, incluyendo el campo de Quidditch.

James se sumergió en una conversación con Sirius y Remus, en voz baja. Emily introdujo la nariz en un libro sobre defensa, y la mirada de Nathaly se perdió por los terrenos del colegio.

La pelirroja miraba a James, pero no lo veía. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. El año pasado, el chico, era un tío arrogante, engreído e insensible; pero aquel año, que había tratado con él, se había dado cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él, de que él era todo para ella. Que lo necesitaba; aunque sin sus amigas, no sería capaz de seguir adelante cuando él no estaba cerca; y gracias a ellas, tenía a Sirius y a Remus, también como amigos, y entre los seis se había creado un vínculo muy especial.

Todos volvieron a la realidad cuando Emily cerró su libro de golpe.

-¡Hace cinco minutos que teníamos que estar en el examen!-dijo empezando a correr.

Tardaron en llegar al aula lo que una bombilla en encenderse; y entraron, sin llamar.

El profesor, Macintosh, un anciano con barba negra, los miró con reproche.

-Espero que tengan una buena excusa para llegar tarde.-los fulminó con la mirada-Señor Black, proceda a realizar su examen.

…

Al salir del examen se miraron entre ellos. Había sido exageradamente fácil; práctico. Debían atravesar un laberinto rompiendo hechizos y sorteando bestias tenebrosas. Nada complicado.

En el pasillo del séptimo piso se separaron.

Remus y Emily tenían que ir a hacer guardia, y se fueron a vigilar los pasillos de la biblioteca.

Sirius y Nathaly se fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres, para "practicar hechizos desmemorizantes".

Caminaban de la mano, paro cuando estaban a punto de doblar la esquina del pasillo, una chica agarró a Sirius violentamente, y se lo llevó a rastras, a pesar de que él ejercía fuerza para que lo soltase.

La chica no era otra que Jennifer Jefferson; que lo arrastró detrás de un tapiz.

Nathaly sintió como su mala leche subía. Notaba la furia latiéndole en la garganta, y un conocido cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos. Estaba a punto de perder el control.

En un par de enormes zancadas llegó al tapiz y pasó al otro lado.

Vio a la Jefferson a punto de besar a Sirius, con su boca a unos diez centímetros de la del chico, y entonces Nathaly perdió el control.

De un saltó, apartó a Jennifer de Sirius, y se encaró con ella.

No le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar; le asestó una bofetada.

La Jefferson le devolvió el golpe, con una fuerza inusitada; pero Nathaly no pensaba luchar como una niña; no por nada se había pasado desde los tres años hasta los once en clases de lucha.

Le dio una patada en giro, y un puñetazo en el estómago.

Su contrincante cayó al suelo, y Nathaly, todavía cabreada, agarró a Sirius de la túnica y se lo llevó al Cuarto de los Menesteres.

Allí lo sentó en una butaca que había aparecido, y se le sentó encima a horcajadas, arremangándose la falda del uniforme.

-Quiero que sea la última vez que te dejas acosar por nadie-le espetó.

-Pero… a ver; sabes que últimamente estoy de los nervios, así que por favor, no te enfades.

Ella sonrió.

-No me importa, porque gracias a ti le he aplastado la cara a la Jefferson.

Sirius la miró a los ojos.

Nathaly se sumergió en aquellos océanos azules y se le pasaron todos los enfados.

Se cercó lentamente a sus labios y los acarició con la yema de los dedos.

Pero no le permitió que la besara.

-Vamos, nena, no seas mala-le susurró Sirius.

Ella esbozó una sonrisilla perversa.

-Soy mala, muy mala; así que te tendrás que aguantar.

Pero él, la agarró de la cintura y la besó con fuerza.

Ella deslizó los brazos por su pecho y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa del uniforme.

Sirius le metió la mano por debajo de la falda, y Nathaly se dejó hacer.

El chico le acariciaba la parte interna de los muslos, y ella notaba como un agradable cosquilleo le recorría todo el cuerpo.

La chica se inclinó hacia la oreja del chico y la succionó levemente.

Sirius le desabrochó la blusa y la miró, en sujetador (rosa de satén), encima de él, y con aquel largo cabello dorado enmarcando sus suaves rasgos angelicales, se consideró el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Metió las manos dentro de la blusa y acarició la espalda de Nathaly con suavidad, mientras la besaba.

La chica se estremeció levemente y parpadeó.

Miró a Sirius durante una fracción de segundo.

Después, con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz, tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas y se separó.

-Sirius, cielo, esto no está bien-murmuró.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le abrochó la blusa con suavidad.

-Lo siento-murmuró él.

-No pasa nada; es sólo que…a ver; aquí no; por favor-susurró la chica con una sonrisa.

Él le dio un suave beso en los labios y la abrazó.

Ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho desnudo y suspiró.

…

Al día siguiente, la casa de Gryffindor era un hervidero de excitación y expectación hacia el partido final.

Sirius se había levantado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; pues, a pesar de que lo de la noche anterior se había quedado en nada, seguro que Nathaly le daba suerte.

James, por otra parte, tenía los nervios controlados, lo cual era una suerte, porque de lo contrario, no reconocería la snitch dorada ni aunque la tuviese a dos pasos.

Los miembros del equipo bajaron al Gran Comedor, y se sentaron los siete juntos.

Las chicas bajaron con Remus y se sentaron al lado del equipo.

A las once todos salieron a los terrenos, y caminaron en masa hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Las chicas subieron a las gradas y se sentaron, detrás de los postes de Gryffindor.

Allí se hallaban los chicos de séptimo, Lisa Rimderbag entre ellos.

Tenían pancartas que animaban a los jugadores de su casa, y parecían entusiasmados.

El novio de Lisa era el compañero de Sirius como golpeador, y Jhonny, su hermano gemelo era el guardián de los postes.

Jason Themis era el comentarista; un chico menudo, de primer año de Gryffindor, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules, que era muy popular entre las niñas de primero, tanto como Sirius entre todas las demás.

El comentarista comenzó a relatar:

-Y sale el equipo de Slytherin al campo de juego; como cazadores Josh Flint, Michael Blaise y Tom Parkinson.-Un grito de fervor se irguió desde las gradas cubiertas por un mar verde-plata.-Como golpeadores, Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle; a los postes Wilson Nott; y como buscador…¡¡¡LUCIUS MALFOY!!!-la afición de Slytherin rugió entusiasmada.

-Y ahora salen los campeones de la copa durante seis años seguidos; los leones de Gryffindor.-tres cuartas partes de los espectadores rugieron con entusiasmo, logrando ahogar los abucheos de los de Slytherin- Como cazadoras, las tres mejores sobre la escoba, Agnes Jhonson, Emma Bell y Lucy Spinnet-las chicas y Remus se pusieron de pie para aplaudir, junto con la multitud, y Lisa vitoreaba como loca a sus compañeras de cuarto- Con los bates, y volando cada vez más alto, Sirius Black y Timothy Stanles-los chicos pasaron volando alrededor de las gradas, y Nathaly le lanzó un beso a Sirius cuando pasó por su lado-A los postes Lucas Rimderbag, y como buscador… el magnífico, el grandioso, el imbatible…¡¡¡JAMES POTTER!!!-Dieron una vuelta inaugural al campo y Lily frunció un poco el ceño; aquello era lo que menos le hacía falta a James, publicidad; pero no pudo evitar sonreír y animarlo, como los demás.

La voz de Jason Themis resonaba en el estadio, amplificada mágicamente:

-Y la quaffle en posesión de Gryffindor, Bell avanza como una centella hacia los postes de gol, se la pasa a Spinnet, que se la pasa a Jhonson, que se la devuelve a Bell, que avanza hacia los postes a toda velocidad, pero Goyle le intercepta el paso, ojalá que le aplaste la cara a ese gorila-La profesora McGonagall lo miró severamente y el chico carraspeó- Emma marca y la pelota pasa a posesión de Slytherin.-prosiguió el chico- Bien hecho, Black, esa bludger debió doler-comentó el chico.

Sirius le había lanzado una bludger a Flint, que estaba en posesión del Quaffle, y al parecer le había roto la nariz; pero era reglamentario, por lo cual, Sirius no iba a recibir ninguna sanción.

El partido siguió, y al cabo de un buen rato, ya estaban 80-10, a favor de Gryffindor. Entre Sirius y Timothy habían roto dos narices más, y Emma Bell había tenido que abandonar el campo con un brazo roto; por lo que parecía que aquel encuentro no daba para más.

-Y, ¿Qué es eso?, Potter ha visto la Snitch-gritó el comentarista.

James se dirigía a toda pastilla hacia la base de los postes de Slytherin, y Malfoy se apresuró a seguirlo; a pesar de que la ventaja de James era más que evidente, pues, cuando su rival todavía se hallaba en la mitad del campo, él ya se estaba enderezando, con las alas de la Snitch vibrando furiosamente entre sus dedos.

El estadio se vino abajo, y el equipo voló hacia sus postes, para celebrarlo.

Bajaron de las escobas en las gradas y sus compañeros de casa los rodearon.

Emily notó como Remus le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Lily y Nathaly se miraron entre ellas sonrientes, y se volvieron hacia James y Sirius, que las buscaban entre la multitud agolpada a su alrededor.

Sirius salió de entre la gente que lo rodeaba y miró a Nathaly de arriba abajo, estaba preciosa, con una falda roja cortita y una camiseta dorada ajustada, por debajo de una chaqueta negra.

Ella lo miró a su vez, con la ropa de Quidditch, pegada al torso, y el pelo cayéndole por los lados de la cara, y sus preciosos ojos azules clavados en los suyos.

Allí no les afectaba el hechizo, pero ni falta que hacía; el chico la atrajo hacia sí y, sin previo aviso, le asestó un beso, al mismo tiempo que la levantaba en el aire, con sus fuertes brazos.

-Nathy, cariño, esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo eufórico.

Ella lo abrazó y le susurró al oído.

-Cielo, has estado fantástico.

Él la volvió a besar y la dejó en el suelo, ya que tenía que ir a recoger la copa.

Lily la agarró y sin previo aviso le dio un abrazo.

-Nena, ¡ganamos!,- su euforia era casi palpable-Bueno, ganaron-añadió.

Nathaly sonrió.

Todo era euforia y alegría a su alrededor, y Nathaly y Lily abrazaban a todos los de su casa que veían a su alrededor; y Emily, estaba abrazada a Remus, y ambos pegados por la boca como si temiesen que el otro desapareciese.

Lily y Nathaly los miraron de reojo y sonrieron.

Se los veía de maravilla juntos, y de todas formas ya llevaban nueve meses saliendo, y él no podía ser más cariñoso y atento y caballeroso y… el chico perfecto, como lo sobrenombraban Nathaly y Lily, cariñosamente.

-Chicas, hay fiesta en la Sala Común esta noche-dijo Lisa pasando por su lado como una exhalación de la mano de su novio.

Ambas se miraron e iban a decir algo, pero justo en aquel momento llegaron James y Sirius que captaron toda su atención.

James tomó a Lily de la mano, y Sirius se acercó peligrosamente a Nathaly y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos.

-Princesa, esta noche hay fiesta-le susurró al oído.

La rubia se estremeció. No era por la fiesta, ni por el hecho de tener a Sirius tan cerca, si no que era todo una combinación, al tener a Sirius tan cerca, se acordó de donde había puesto sus manos la noche anterior, y la piel de sus brazos se erizó.

El chico parecía estar pensando más o menos lo mismo, porque, ante los asombrados ojos de James y Lily, le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello.

James miró a Lily de reojo y la pelirroja apartó la mirada.

-Nathy, ¿nos vamos arriba?-preguntó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz a su amiga, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Sirius.

La rubia se separó con delicadeza de Sirius y le dio un beso en los labios, y después se acercó a James y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también has estado genial, Cornamenta-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y con un elegante movimiento oscilatorio de su melena se fue con Lily.


	19. Somos hermanos

18. Somos hermans

Lily y Nathaly caminaban lentamente, pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar las escaleras, la rubia se volvió hacia su amiga.

-Lily, vamos al lago, y me cuentas lo que te pasa.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y se dejó llevar del brazo hasta unos arbustos de la orilla, que las ocultaban de miradas indiscretas.

-Bueno, nena¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

La mirada verde de Lily se perdió en la superficie del lago. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, con lo que Nathaly se exasperó.

-Si es por que le di un beso en la mejilla a James…-empezó Nathaly, pero Lily se apresuró a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No tiene nada que ver con él, bueno, tal vez si-se detuvo y respiró profundamente, para continuar más calmada.-Es que… Emy está con Remus, y tu, pronto estarás con Sirius-se detuvo un momento para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras-¿Me equivoco?-preguntó después.

La rubia negó despacio con la cabeza.

-Ya habríamos estado en febrero de no ser por la Jefferson-dijo en un susurro. Se dio cuenta de repente de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

-Nena, yo nunca te voy a dejar de lado, si es lo que piensas-dijo de manera tajante.

-No es eso, Nathy, sé que no lo harías, pero no quiero ser un estorbo para lo tuyo con Sirius.-dijo resuelta.

-A ver, cielo, no lo serás; eres mi hermanita, las dos sois mis hermanas, tú y Emy, sois como mi familia; de todas formas, tú y James no pensaréis quedaros como amigos-insinuó Nathaly.

Lily se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa aflorando a sus finos labios.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al castillo, donde ya todos habrían salido del Gran Comedor, pues el almuerzo hacía tiempo que había acabado.

…

Mientras dos chicas se hallaban sentadas en las orillas del lago, dos chicos morenos estaban sentados en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

Sirius tenía los pies apoyados en el respaldo del asiento de delante, y James estaba sentado en las gradas en frente de Sirius, ambos estaban es silencio, que el chico de ojos azules rompió.

-A ver, Cornamenta¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó.

James se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero estar con Lily, pero ella me dijo que hasta que cambiase no saldría conmigo.

-Pues ya sabes, amigo, cambia, si la quieres.

El chico negó con la cabeza, abatido.

-Es que me confunde; hace tiempo, me dijo que si quería estar con ella se lo demostrase; después, en fin de año, me dijo que la besase; y unas horas después me pidió que le demostrase que no la quería como un trofeo.

Sirius sonrió con suficiencia.

-Habla con ella, dile lo que sientes, y después que ella decida.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos y en silencio.

-¿Qué te parece que las chicas pasen un verano a lo Merodeador?-preguntó James de pronto.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, acababa de recordad algo, que no… no podía ser…

-¿Recuerdas que en febrero iba a decirle a Nathaly que quería salir con ella?

James asintió.

-¿Recuerdas que la Jefferson me besó delante de ella?

James volvió a asentir.

-Yo te propuse que la besaras para saber si realmente estabas preparado para ser fiel.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto cómo hizo para saber que yo iba a pedirle a Nathaly aquel día…

James se puso a pensar.

-Yo no fui, ni Lunático, si eso es lo que piensas.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-No, Cornamenta, tú eres más hermano que ese hijo puta de Régulus, y Lunático también.

Ambos se miraron durante una fracción de segundo.

-Colagusano- mascullaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-En forma de rata-especificó James.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos con maldad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó James divertido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo aguanta una rata asustadiza delante de la gata con más mala leche de todo el colegio?

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Os gustaron los capis??_

_Espero que si, porque os los puse con todo el cariño del mundo, y como lo prometido es deuda, van tres, vale??_

_En fin, ya sabéis lo muchísimo que me gustan los reviews, y que por eso espero que me dejéis muchos, vale??_

_Sólo eso, y que gracias por estar ahí, que aun que no lo creais, os necesito!!_

_A mich potter:D tu duda está respondida en un review a mi misma, como el resto de reviews._

_Beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere mucho!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	20. La errata de la rata

**Disclaimer: **_No soy rubia y rica, y estos personajes, no me pertenecen (salvo Nathy Emily y otros acoplados) y los uso mientras su verdadera dueña, JKR, se baña en una piscina de libras…_

_Hola a todos!! Me halaga haber conseguido tantas críticas en este capi._

_Espero que sigamos así, a ver si llegamos a las 75!! Eso me haría muy, muy muy feliz!! (no pido nada yo…XD) (Me conformo con 70) En fin… eso…_

_Ahora si… APB Productions se enorgullece de presentaros!!! EL CAPITULO 19 de esta primera parte de mi saga!!

* * *

_

19. La errata de la rata

Nathaly, Lily y Emily estaban sentadas en la Sala Común, James y Sirius acababan de llegar y habían "secuestrado" a Remus y se habían encerrado en su habitación.

-¿De que hablarán que sea tan urgente como para que no lo podamos saber?-dijo Emily.

Lily se encogió de hombros, pero Nathaly entrecerró los ojos.

-Vamos a enterarnos-dijo poniéndose de pié.

Las otras dos la miraron escépticas.

-¿Qué creéis que nos dirán?-preguntó la rubia, burlona-¿Qué no quieren ser nuestro novios?

Las otras dos sonrieron ante el comentario y se levantaron.

Subieron con sigilo y pegaron la oreja a la puerta de la habitación, pero no lograron escuchar nada; puesto que habían puesto un hechizo impasibilizador; pero repentinamente, la puerta se abrió y las tres cayeron de bruces en el dormitorio de los chicos, que las miraban intentando contener la risa.

Nathaly se levantó con la agilidad de un gato, y ayudó a sus amigas a levantarse, antes de volverse hacia los chicos con los ojos entrecerrados con furia.

-Exijo una explicación. ¿Cómo sabíais que estábamos ahí¿Por qué nos dejasteis caer¿Y que se supone que no podemos saber?

-Lo de la puerta es un hechizo, que permite ver lo de fuera, obra de nuestro amigo Lunático,-dijo James-Os dejamos caer porque necesitáis una lección para no escuchar detrás de las puertas, y estábamos hablando de un tema privado.

-Lo sentimos-dijo Emily un poco sonrojada mirando al suelo.

Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No pasa nada, princesa, era broma-le susurró al oído.

Ella se dejó abrazar y se sentó con Remus en la cama del chico.

James le tendió una mano a Lily para que se sentase en su cama, y Sirius tomó a Nathaly e brazos y la tiró sobre su propia cama para hacerle cosquillas.

-Bueno, estábamos hablando de un tema que le importaría a Nathaly-comenzó James.

La chica lo miró inquisitivamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sirius.

-¿Recuerdas el mes de febrero, en la excursión de Hogsmeade?-tanteó James.

La chica asintió tragando saliva con dificultad.

Sirius la abrazó para que los malos recuerdos de aquella tarde no aflorasen nuevamente.

-Nosotros creemos que Peter, es decir, Colagusano, nos escuchó hablar sobre que Sirius te iba a pedir a salir, y se lo contó a la Jefferson para que lo impidiese.

Nathaly lo miraba estupefacta.

Notaba que estaba a punto de llorar, pero notaba a Sirius, sentado detrás de ella, abrazándola, y se sintió mucho mejor.

-Le voy a partir la cara a ese cabrón-dijo Lily.

Nathaly la miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que nadie hace llorar a nuestra niñita-dijo Emily resuelta.

La rubia sonrió.

-No cielo, nadie hace llorar a mi cuñada-dijo James intercambiando una mirada con Remus.

-Gracias, chicos, pero…-se giró y miró a Sirius a los ojos, intentando ignorar el hechizo, y el chico le sonrió.-Prefiero que me lo dejéis a mí.

Nathaly bajaba por la gran escalera de mármol, con una minifalda negra, realmente corta, y un top demasiado, como lo llamaría Sirius, para perder el control; pues era azul, sin espalda, de atar al cuello y a la cintura, con el escote en pico y por encima del ombligo. Calzaba unas sandalias planas, negras, y llevaba el pelo hacia atrás, recogido con unas pinzas y cayendo libremente hasta sus caderas.

Si iba a tomar venganza, lo mejor era hacerlo bien.

Se encontró con Peter en el Gran Comedor, y eso que eran las cuatro de la tarde; y hacía a penas unas horas que habían ganado la copa de Quidditch.

-Peter¿Vienes a dar una vuelta por el lago?

El chico la miró con sus ojos acuosos y dio un respingo con su afilada nariz.

-Pues claro-dijo después con voz temblorosa.

La chica caminaba delante de él, con sensualidad y despreocupación.

Llegó al lugar donde había quedado con sus amigos y se volvió hacia Peter.

-Bien, cielo¿tu arriba o abajo?-preguntó con voz sensual.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó el chico sonrojándose.

-Vamos a follar-dijo Nathaly con un premeditado deje de excitación y sensualidad.

El chico se puso nervioso, pero logro articular:

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a f… fo… follar contigo?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a la Jefferson que Sirius me iba a pedir?-lo miró directamente a los ojos, y al ver que el chico dudaba en responder, se acercó a él peligrosamente.

-Yo… Yo quería que salieses conmigo, y como la Jefferson está por Sirius…

Nathaly sonrió maliciosamente.

Dio un paso más en dirección a Peter y lo tiró al suelo, de modo que el chico cayó sentado.

Ella se sentó a su lado e hizo ademán de desatarse la camiseta, pero no hizo falta; pues notaba que el chico estaba inquieto, y también se percató de un pequeño bulto que sobresalía en su pantalón.

La rubia sacó su varita y le lanzó un mudo hechizo, que lo haría andar con aquella erección para los restos, a no ser que ella le retirase el hechizo.

Después le hizo un hechizo para que no pudiese contar nada de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

-Nunca saldría contigo, y menos follaría contigo.

El chico parecía dolido.

-¡Zorra!

Nathaly le volvió a dar una patada en la entrepierna.

-Como vuelva a tener algún problema con Sirius por tu culpa…

Se giró y se marchó, consciente de que, bajo la capa invisible de James, sus amigos la seguían.

Una vez en la Sala Común, se sentaron en unas butacas al lado de la ventana.

-Oye, Nathy, recuérdame que nunca te haga nada-le dijo James con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el regazo de Sirius.

-Nenas, tenemos que prepararnos para una fiesta-dijo Emily.

Ella, Nathaly y Lily se miraron.

-Chicos, tenemos que ponernos guapas-dijo Lily poniéndose de pié.

Vosotras siempre estáis guapas-dijo James.

Ellas sonrieron.

-Cielo, nos vemos después.-le dijo Emily a Remus; pero el chico no le dejó levantarse de su lado, y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, y lentamente le dio un suave beso. (Que cariñoso es el tío XD).

James le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Lily, que se dirigió con Emily a las escaleras de su cuarto.

-Nena, te vienes-le preguntó Emily a Nathaly.

-Dentro de un ratito-dijo abriendo los ojos en un gesto de entendimiento.

Sus amigas se encogieron de hombros y subieron a sus cuartos.

-James, mira, tengo que hablar contigo- empezó la chica- Remus y Emily están juntos y les va muy bien-miró inquisitivamente al chico de ojos grises, que asintió levemente-Y yo y Sirius…somos amigos especiales…-El chico le pellizcó suavemente le espalda-Por lo que me encantaría que tu y Lily…

El moreno la miró con una sonrisa.

-No es que no quiera; pero yo me conozco; no quiero hacerle daño-murmuró.

Nathaly lo miró con una compasiva sonrisa.

-¿La quieres?-preguntó.

Él la miró extrañado.

-Más que a mi propia vida-susurró después.

Nathaly se levantó del regazo de Sirius y se acercó a James.

-Pues si la quieres, por favor, hazla feliz-le dijo.

El moreno la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, y Nathaly le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Después abrazó a Remus, que la abrazó a ella también.

-Cuñadita, ve a cambiarte-le susurró-Para ponerte guapa.

Ella se soltó de él y abrazó a Sirius.

-Mi niña siempre está guapa-dijo él abrazándole la cintura y levantándola del suelo.

Se miraron a los ojos, durante dos décimas de segundo, y se fundieron en un beso extremadamente cargado de cariño.

El chico dejó a la rubia en el suelo, y ésta diciéndoles adiós con la mano, subió a su cuarto.

* * *

_Nos vemos en el próximo!!_


	21. El principio de algo

20. El principio de… algo

El estado de euforia alcanzado al final del partido todavía estaba presente en la torre Gryffindor aquella noche. Los de séptimo año habían conseguido bebidas y música muggle de la mejor; por lo que el ambiente festivo era perfecto.

Los Merodeadores estaban sentados en un sofá con sus chicas, que estaban muy guapas, por cierto, más incluso que ellos.

Pues para ser una fiesta informal, se habían esmerado (presumidas ¬¬).

Emily, que estaba sentada en el regazo de Remus, tenía un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca, sin espalda, y con el escote suelto, con el pelo cayéndole por la espalda. Remus tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, y vestía un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera roja con rayas blancas en las mangas; ambos se veían muy unidos y acaramelados, ya que llevaban nueve meses saliendo juntos y su relación iba a mejor cada día.

Lily estaba sentada al lado de James, con una mano del chico protectora mente colocada en su cadera.

La pelirroja tenía una falda vaquera, por el muslo, que dejaba ver unas delgadas pero bien torneadas piernas blancas, finalizadas en unas sandalias blancas, iguales que la camiseta, de tiras, sencilla pero explosiva sobre su cuerpo.

Y James tenía una chaqueta deportiva negra con rayas rojas y un pantalón vaquero desgastado y roto por las rodillas.

Sirius tenía un vaquero negro y una sudadera azul con rayas doradas, con cremallera, que le sentaba de maravilla, y hacía conjunto con sus ojos.

Nathaly estaba sentada en su regazo, con un pantalón vaquero ajustado en la cadera y muy flojo en las piernas, con una chaqueta deportiva rosa y el pelo recogido en una especie de moño muy flojo, del que se escapaban los pelitos cortos del flequillo.

El ambiente era extremadamente animado, y Remus y Emily no tardaron en desaparecer por la puerta de la Sala Común.

Lily y Nathaly se miraron durante una fracción de segundo.

Emily últimamente se estaba poniendo muy tonta con eso de la virginidad y esas tonterías; ella quería que su primera vez fuese con Remus, y tenía miedo de cortar con él antes de que ocurriese nada; porque ella sabía que nunca llegaría a querer a nadie tanto como al chico de ojos grises; y sus amigas, por alguna extraña razón, sabían que si Remus y Emily se dejaban, sería el final de ambos.

Pero sabían que aquella noche no harían nada relacionado con eso; simplemente se iban a hablar sobre el verano, pues…

Emily y Remus caminaban en silencio, un brazo del chico alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha, y sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella.

Llegaron al pasillo de la Biblioteca y se detuvieron.

Remus arrinconó a Emily contra la pared y acercó su boca al cuello de la chica.

-Princesa, te voy a echar de menos en verano-le susurró.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida-dijo ella en voz muy baja acariciándole el suave pelo de la nuca.

El chico parecía contrariado, la abrazó y la estrechó fuertemente.

-No sé si sabré estar sin ti; ya… ya te echo de menos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tiernamente.

-Por ahora no voy a ningún lado-murmuró divertida.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y acercó sus labios a los de Emily.

Los rozó tiernamente, como preparándose el terreno, y después los juntó con los de la chica, con suavidad.

Sus labios encajaron a la perfección, como siempre; y Remus introdujo su lengua con cuidado en la boca de Emily.

En aquellos instantes, se sintieron completos; Emily pegó la espalda a la pared, y Remus le puso las manos en las caderas, acariciándole el abdomen, con suavidad y ternura.

Cuando estaban a punto de dejarse llevar por el instinto y el deseo, unos pasos renqueantes les hicieron volver a la realidad.

Filch se acercaba, y a ellos no les quedó más remedio que irse pitando.

En la fiesta las cosas no podían ir mejor; James y Lily charlaban tranquilamente en el sofá, y Nathaly y Sirius estaban en una esquina, ingiriendo una mezcla de vodka, coca-cola y saliva (que se estaban liando, vaya!). Pero de repente llegó una chica de quinto año que cogió a Sirius del brazo violentamente e intentó besarlo.

Nathaly observó como Sirius no parecía hacer nada por impedirlo.

Los labios de la chica estaban cada vez más cerca de los de SU Sirius.

La furia de Nathaly, en aquellos momentos latía en su garganta, con una fuerza inaguantable, así que antes de que los labios de la chica rozasen los de Sirius, ella lo agarró de la sudadera y salió por el hueco del retrato.

Se lo llevó a rastras hasta el Cuarto de los Menesteres y lo sentó en un sofá.

-Quiero que sea la última vez que te dejas acosar así-le espetó, de pié delante de él, con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo novia-replicó él picándola más.

-No tienes novia porque no quieres-le dijo Nathaly gritando.

Sirius se puso de pie.

-Vale¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Ella lo miró durante una millonésima de segundo, y acto seguido saltó sobre él, cayendo ambos encima del sillón.

Se miraron a los ojos, pero el hechizo ya no funcionaba… Pero a ellos les daba igual.

Sirius le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

Ella lo besó, con ímpetu y pasión.

Sirius no se lo podía creer.

Él y Nathaly eran novios. Ni en sus más oscuros sueños se lo había imaginado…

En realidad si se lo había imaginado; pero no había pensado que fuese tan… genial.

A Nathaly, aquel beso le supo diferente; más dulce que los anteriores, más… propio.

Se separaron un par de centímetros y se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato, en silencio.

-Nunca te había dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos, princesa-le dijo Sirius dulcemente.

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias, mi niño.

Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nathy, yo… te quiero… más que a mi propia vida.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Sirius, cariño, yo también te quiero mucho; muchísimo-le susurró al oído.

El moreno le acarició la espalda con suavidad, por debajo de la chaqueta.

Nathaly tenía la piel más suave que Sirius había tocado en toda su existencia.

Buscó los labios de la chica, y se dedicó a succionarlos, suavemente, con dulzura e infinito cariño, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, cada vez más arriba.

Ella, por su parte, le quitó la sudadera, con un poco de fiereza, y lo siguió besando con más ímpetu.

Las manos de Sirius se fueron de su espalda hacia la cremallera de su sudadera, y la bajó lentamente, dejando al descubierto la camiseta de tiras, negra y ceñida, que le marcaba el pecho.

La miró a los ojos nuevamente.

-Princesa, vayámonos rápido; o de lo contrario no respondo de lo que pueda hacerte.

Ella se inclinó hacia la oreja del chico.

-No pasaría nada si yo me dejo-susurró con voz sensual.

Se levantó de encima de él.

-Vamos a la Sala Común, Lily y James deben estar preocupados.

El chico asintió y, tomándola de la cintura caminó con SU chica hacia la casa Gryffindor.

Antes de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Sirius tomó a Nathaly de la cintura y juntó su frente con la de la chica.

-Princesa, todavía no me contentaste a lo que te pregunté- le dijo en un tímido susurro.

Ella lo miró a los ojos sonriendo.

-No recuerdo que me preguntaste-murmuró con fingida inocencia.

-Nathaly¿quieres salir conmigo?-preguntó con un deje de sonrisa.

-Pues claro-murmuró mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-inquirió Sirius preocupado.

La rubia alzó la mirada, directamente hacia los ojos de Sirius.

-Que tengo miedo a no estar a la altura; a no saber ser tu novia; a que ahora te aburras de mí… a que no me quieras o peor aun; a no saber quererte…Tengo miedo…

Sirius la besó, con dulzura y cariño.

-Nunca me aburriré de ti; te necesito más que al aire que respiro; y tranquila, porque yo te quiero, mucho; y estoy seguro de que tu a mi también me querrás; y si es por los cuernos; tranquila; porque tu eres la única que me interesa.

Ella lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

-Te adoro, angelito- le susurró Sirius.

Ella lo miró con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, pitufo.

Él le dio un suave cachete en el culo y tomándola de la cintura entraron en la Sala Común.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!!_

_Espero que os hayan gustado los capítulos, ya que, han pasado cosas, sobre todo en el último, que algunos de vosotros estabais esperando hace tiempo. Sé que a lo mejor, no fue de vuestro agrado, o no tan romántico como lo esperabais, pero, con estos dos, suerte es que formalizasen!!_

_Espero que sepáis que me habéis hecho muy, muy feliz, con tantas críticas, y que sepáis que espero más!! Siii!!! Me hace ilusión!! Mucha, mucha ilusión… a por las 75!! (o 70 si no se puede!!)_

_Una cosita… a partir de ahora dejaré de actualizar de dos en dos, porque quedan dos capítulos para el final del fic, y no actualizaré hasta que la página de HarryArgentino no esté operable, no volveré a actualizar, porque el fic acaba de llegar al mismo punto que en la otra página, y de ahí, lo actualizaré conjuntamente._

_En fin… nada más…_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	22. Hermanos, cuñados y algo más

**Disclaimer: **_No, no soy JKR, pero utilizo sus personajes, y los mezclo con los míos, para intentar alcanzar la perfección…xD_

_Muchísisisimas gracias a todos por los reviews, que, como siempre están contestados en uno a mi misma… múchisisismas gracias a todos!!_

_Ahora sí, APB Productions se complace de anunciaros, EL CAPÍTULO 21!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

21. Hermanos, cuñados y…

La fiesta ya había terminado cuando entraron en la Sala Común.

James, Lily, Emily y Remus los esperaban sentados al lado de una ventana abierta; pues en el lugar reinaba un calor asfixiante, propio de las épocas de tormenta de verano.

-Hola chicos-dijo Lily tan pronto como los vio.

James los miró e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Remus.

Emily simplemente miró a Nathaly con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Nena¿De donde vienes a estas horas?-le preguntó.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

-Estuvimos por ahí-explicó sentándose en frente de Emily y Remus, en un sofá adyacente al de James y Lily.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se sentó al lado de Nathaly, que se acercó a él, tanto que si se acercaba un milímetro más, acabaría sentada sobre su pantalón.

Ambos se miraron y soltaron una divertida carcajada.

-¿Nos lo contáis o lo tenemos que suponer nosotras?-preguntó Lily intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Emily.

-¿A que te refieres?, Lils-dijo Nathaly haciéndose la desentendida.

-A que tú y aquí mi hermano Sirius estáis saliendo-dijo James con sencillez.

Los aludidos se miraron y el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, sí, estamos saliendo-explicó el chico-Pero… -miró a Nathaly- Llevamos a penas cuarenta y cinco minutos-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Cuñadita¿Qué tal besa aquí mi hermano?-preguntó James, lo que le ayudó a ganarse una mirada asesina de parte de Lily.

-Eso no se preg…-comenzó la pelirroja.

-De puta madre- contestó la rubia con desparpajo.

James y Remus estallaron en carcajadas, Emily negaba con la cabeza sonriendo, e incluso a Lily se le escapó una sonrisa.

Pero Nathaly y Sirius se miraron a los ojos.

El hechizo no les afectaba; pero aquel imán unido a su instinto los obligaba a acercarse. Sirius rodeó la cintura de Nathaly con su brazo y la apretó contra él.

Sus labios se encontraron y se unieron, como sellados con fuego.

Lily carraspeó.

-Comprendemos que os queráis, pero no es cuestión de que os paséis el día comiéndoos la boca-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ellos se miraron fugazmente y sonrieron; Nathaly se sonrojó un poco y Sirius tosió para disimular una extraña risita.

-Así que ahora, somos familia-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Nathaly lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Sirius, James y yo somos como hermanos¿Verdad chicos?-los morenos asintieron-Así que tú eres mi cuñadita.

-Y la mía-dijo James con voz de niño pequeño.

Todos se echaron a reír, pero de pronto se escuchó algo como un trueno y por fuera de la ventana comenzó a llover y a relampaguear que daba un poco de miedo.

-Tu también eres mi cuñado, Lunático, y por partida doble-dijo la rubia riendo-Yo y mis nenas también somos hermanas¿A que sí nenas?

Ellas asintieron con sendas sonrisas.

-Nenas, tenemos que irnos a dormir, que mañana tenemos que preparar los baúles y estar listas para marcharnos-les dijo Emily a las otras dos.

Ellas asintieron, pero Nathaly se apegó más todavía a Sirius.

-No seas así, Emy-le dijo Remus,-Venid esta noche a dormir con nosotros.

El chico la miró a los ojos directamente, y la castaña, al ver aquellos ojos grises que la derretían, soltó un inaudible suspiro.

Miró a Nathaly y a Lily, la primera parecía ansiosa por ir, y la segunda se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-De acuerdo, iremos-musitó-Pero antes, vamos a nuestro cuarto a coger nuestros pijamas.

Los chicos asintieron.

-Después venís ya para arriba-dijo James.

Tomó a Lily de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sirius puso ambas manos en las caderas de Nathaly y la atrajo hacia él.

-Angelito, te espero-le susurró.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-No tardaré, pitufo.

Remus abrazó a Emily y la acunó entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero, princesa-le susurró.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la barbilla (la niña no era muy alta que se diga).

Las tres subieron a su habitación y se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas.

Lily tenía un pantalón cortito, de algodón y una camiseta de tiras a juego, azul clarito, muy cómodo.

Nathaly tenía un pantalón corto, que dejaba a la vista sus increíbles piernas sin vello, y una camiseta de tira ancha de color rosa fucsia.

Emily tenía un camisón blanco, con un bordado en el atrevido escote y también por el orillo, más o menos por el muslo.

Bajaron descalzas hasta la sala, y después tomaron la escalera contigua y subieron al cuarto de los Merodeadores.

Peter había pedido que lo cambiasen de cuarto, y la profesora McGonagall había aceptado gustosa. Y ahora la rata apestosa dormía con los chicos de quinto año.

Emily se metió en la cama con Remus, pues tenía bastante frío, a pesar de ser junio.

Lily se sentó en la cama de James, pues se sentía un poco sola, ya que Nathaly se había sentado en la cama de Sirius.

-Buenas noches-dijo Remus y corrió las cortinas de su cama.

-Estos desde luego no pierden el tiempo-comentó James, lo que le propinó una mirada asesina de parte de Lily.

El chico la miró como pidiendo disculpas, al mismo tiempo que cerraba las cortinas de su cama.

* * *

Nathaly y Sirius se miraron durante un segundo, antes de que el chico cerrase las cortinas de su propia cama y se inclinase sobre la rubia.

Se acostó completamente sobre ella y la besó.

No fue un beso impulsivo, sino que fue dulce, y cargado de cariño.

Se separaron un par de centímetros y se miraron a los ojos.

-Te quiero, Nathy-susurró Sirius.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con la mano, suavemente.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor.

Sirius volvió a sumergirse en la boca de la chica, con lentitud y calidez.

Su lengua recorría la boca de la chica, y creyó volverse loco.

Aquellos labios, sensuales, rosados y húmedos, despertaban sus instintos.

Nathaly notaba algo extraño que se le había alojado en el pecho, como un calor inaguantable, que le decía que tenía que estar más cerca de Sirius, que le hacía necesitar sentir su piel bajo la camiseta.

Notaba también, un extraño bulto duro clavado en su vientre, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo que era.

El chico se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Nathaly, cariño, dejémoslo así.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

-No quiero hacer nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, y se apartó a un lado de la cama para hacerle sitio.

El chico se acostó a su lado, intentando normalizar el ritmo de su respiración.

Nathaly se acercó un poco a él, y el chico se puso de lado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, para dormir lo más cerca posible de ella.

* * *

James abrazó a Lily en silencio.

La chica recostó la cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

-Lily¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella lo miró.

Decidió contarle lo que pasaba por su mente. Al fin y al cabo estaban en la misma situación.

-Me siento sola; ellas están con Remus y Sirius, y yo no tengo novio.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó un poco sobre ella.

-Yo tampoco tengo novia¿Sabes?

Ella sonrió.

-Seguro que no te faltan candidatas-le susurró.

El asintió.

-Pero yo sólo quiero a una pequeña princesa, de ojos verdes, que está en mis brazos.

-Tal vez solo tengas que pedírselo-murmuró Lily.

Él la miró como si hubiese visto un muerto.

-Lily…-dijo con voz temblorosa.

La chica suspiró, pero no pudo decir nada, porque los labios de James habían sellado su boca, introduciendo su lengua suavemente, y acariciando el paladar de aquella chica que le hacía perder la conciencia.

-James, quiero que sepas que… te quiero mucho-susurró.

-Yo a ti más-dijo él.

-No, yo a ti más-replicó ella.

-Dejémoslo en empate.

-De acuerdo, pero gano yo.

Él volvió a besarla y la abrazó muy fuertemente, como si temiese que se desapareciese de sus brazos.

-James, mi vida, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, princesa; buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Remus cerró las cortinas de su cama y se volvió hacia Emily.

-Princesa, recuerdas lo ocurrido en fin de año.

Ella asintió lentamente.

-No quiero que te sientas obligada; pero… te deseo-le susurró el chico con voz ronca.

Ella sonrió.

-Yo también te deseo, y te necesito; además; tengo miedo…

-¿De que?

Ella suspiró.

-De que el día de mañana cortemos, y tener que perder la virginidad con un chico al que no le quiera.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a cortar?-preguntó el chico.

Ella se ruborizó.

-Es que, cielo, si tu quieres, y yo no, lo normal es que te canses y me mandes a la mierda-murmuró.

-Ya te dije una vez, que yo sólo querré cuando tu quieras; porque eres lo más bonito que tengo, y no pienso perderte por prisas o por presionarte.

Ella sonrió.

Ambos sentados en la cama de su chico, en absoluto silencio… notó un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-Además está es hecho de que soy un licántropo…

-Cielo, yo soy una tigresa de bengala; no es tan malo.

Él le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Emily se inclinó sobre Remus y lo besó con infinito cariño.

-Por cierto, princesa-dijo el cuando se separaron un par de milímetros.- ¿Te quedó alguna marca del ataque del tigre?

Ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Y a ti del licántropo?

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó el rostro del chico.

-Si, una, y muy fea-murmuró.

-¿Me dejas verla?-pidió Emily.

Él asintió.

-Pero sólo si me dejas ver la tuya.

Ella se ruborizó.

-Es que… me da un poco de vergüenza.

Él se encogió de hombros, y acto seguido se quitó la camiseta.

En el hombro derecho tenía una enorme cicatriz irregular; pero que a Emily se le antojó con forma de estrella.

Extendió una mano hacia el hombro de chico, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-No tengas miedo-le pidió.

-Tengo miedo de lastimarte.

Remus tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya y la depositó sobre su cicatriz.

Emily la acarició, recorriendo la línea con sus dedos temblorosos.

El chico experimentó un estremecimiento de… placer.

Ella apartó la mano, con miedo de haberle hecho daño, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la tumbó sobre el colchón.

Le dio un beso largo y húmedo, como todos los que se habían dado; recorriendo y explorando con su lengua la dulce boca de Emily.

La chica se separó de él un par de centímetros.

-Te quiero, Remus, pase lo que pase.

Remus iba a contestarle algo parecido; pero se había quedado sin palabras.

Volvió a besarla, con suavidad y ternura, pero pronto abandonó su boca para dedicarse al suave cuello de Emily.

Besó con cuidado la delicada y blanca piel, succionando suavemente, pero con ternura. La piel era tan suave que parecía derretirse en su boca, y cuando Emily emitió un suave gemido, Remus se detuvo y sacó la varita.

Ella lo miró asustada; pero el chico se limitó a hacerle un hechizo insonorizadota las cortinas.

Se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y besó la blanquísima piel de su escote y el nacimiento de uno de sus bien formados senos.

Ella le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Remus se volvió a sentar y le ayudó a Emily a incorporarse.

Le besó la delicada piel de los hombros y fue deslizando por sus brazos las tiras del camisón.

Al final, entre besos, se lo quitó.

Emily lo miró a los ojos y tomo una de las inquietas manos de su novio entre las suyas.

-Cielo, espera-susurró.-Tu me enseñaste tu cicatriz; ahora yo te debo enseñar la mía.

El asintió nervioso y vio que Emily se volvía a costar.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la chica le tomó una mano y la fue deslizando por entre su sujetador, por la línea de su ombligo y cuando llegó a la altura de la braguita, desvió la mano hacia la cadera derecha y se ayudó de los dedos de Remus para apartar la prenda, lo suficiente como para dejar ver una marca con forma de corazón.

El chico se inclinó sobre la cicatriz y se la besó con suavidad y ternura.

Después volvió a inclinarse sobre el rostro de su novia y se lo besó con una mezcla de contenida pasión y deseo.

Al mismo tiempo que la besaba, le pasó las manos por la espalda, hasta que se encontró con el cierre del sujetador.

Lo tanteó con manos torpes, y no supo abrirlo.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa, y arqueando la espalda, se lo desabrochó ella misma.

Remus se lo quitó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que ella lo desembarazaba del pantalón del pijama.

El chico le acarició los pechos con infinito cuidado de no hacerle daño, y cuando sus labios se cerraron alrededor del pezón izquierdo de Emily, la chica soltó un casi inaudible gemido que hizo temblar a ambos.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Remus notaba el lobo que llevaba dentro, que intentaba desatar sus instintos, y saltar a por Emily; pero la parte racional de él le decía que fuese con calma.

A Emily le pasaba algo parecido; notaba el tigre a punto de descontrolarse y lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Remus.

Ambos notaban lo que le ocurría al otro, y en un mudo acuerdo, decidieron dejarse llevar.

La mirada de Remus se volvió salvaje, y en ella ardía un fuego de primitivo deseo. Los ojos de Emily brillaban con hambre felina.

El lobo saltó sobre el tigre y lo aprisionó sobre la cama, quitándole la ropa interior con ímpetu; pero la tigresa no se quedó quieta, y por un instante, saltó sobre Remus y lo despojó de su bóxer azul.

Se miraron desnudos, por un instante. Y guiados por sus instintos, sus manos recorrieron al completo el cuerpo de su pareja.

Remus acariciaba las ingles de Emily, con suavidad y ternura, y la boca de la chica se lanzó con furia felina a explorar el cuerpo de su novio.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la excitación ya se hacía insoportable, y Emily notaba un fuego que le quemaba por dentro si no sentía el tacto de las manos de Remus con su piel, el chico se acostó sobre Emily, entre las piernas de la chica.

-Princesa¿Estás segura de que lo quieres hacer?-preguntó con la voz ronca a causa del deseo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y reconoció a Remus, a su novio, no al lobo, que desataba sus instintos; pero; esa parte tan tierna de su novio era la que ella necesitaba en aquellos instantes.

-Si, cielo; pero…Soy virgen.

El sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya lo sé, y por si no lo recuerdas… También yo, princesa.

Ella se incorporó.

-No hagas nada-dijo él adivinando sus intenciones de colaborar.-Hoy me dejas a mí.

Ella asintió en silencio, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Remus entró en su cuerpo, con delicadeza y amor, despacio y suavemente.

Emily sintió una pequeña punzada y en un acto reflejo, le mordió en el hombro izquierdo.

Él la miró preocupado.

-Si quieres lo dejamos para otro momento-murmuró con dulzura.

Ella sonrió.

-Estoy bien, de hecho…nunca he estado mejor.

Él la miró, como queriendo asegurarse, y ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

Siguió entrando en ella, pero esta vez con más cuidado, y mucha más suavidad, y el dolor de Emily pronto se convirtió en otra cosa.

Remus se movía despacio, procurando no lastimarla, y dándole suaves pero húmedos besos en el cuello.

De pronto, Emily sintió como si una batalla de los elementos se desatase en su interior; y sintió un enorme espasmo de placer que le obligó a clavar las uñas en la espalda de Remus; pero justo en aquel momento, el chico soltó un gruñido casi inaudible y Emily notó como algo cálido la invadía.

Se quedaron muy quietos, Remus encima de Emily, ambos respirando entrecortadamente durante un largo rato.

Finalmente, después de un cuarto de hora, en el que trataron de normalizar el ritmo de sus respiraciones, el chico le dio un suave beso en los labios y se incorporó.

Se puso su ropa interior y le tendió a Emily su ropa; pero la chica se alarmó al ver una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre la sábana.

Remus le sonrió y la hizo desaparecer con un toque de varita.

Ambos se vistieron, para no tener frío y se acostaron, Emily con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Remus, y abrazados, como si fuesen un solo ser, se durmieron.

* * *

_Hola a todos mis adorados lectores!!_

_Y bien, os gustó el capítulo?_

_Espero pacientemente vuestros reviews, y, sencillamente deciros que no falta nada, sólo un capi más, y que luego publicaré la segunda parte, vale?_

_Y el momento final de Emy y Remsie, os lo esperabais? La respuesta, sea la que sea, la espero en un review…_

_Bueno, creo que no me extenderé mucho más, ya que seguro que ardéis en deseos de dejarme un review!!xD_

_Millones de Beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	23. Perspectivas, planes y verdades

**Disclaimer: **_Sigo siendo rubia, pero sigo siendo pobre, y por lo tanto tengo que usar los personajes de una rica inglesa para escribir mis fics, y aun encima no cobro por ello, de modo que no me demandéis._

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Ahora sí… APB Productions se complace al presentaros… EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE SAGA!!!!!!

* * *

_

23. Perspectivas, planes y verdades

Sirius abrió un ojo y notó el cálido cuerpo de Nathaly relajado en sus brazos, todavía dormida, con el dorado cabello enmarcando su rostro, y respirando con tranquilidad.

El chico se inclinó sobre ella y la contempló, acurrucada contra su cuerpo, con los rosados y carnosos labios entreabiertos, y su pecho subiendo y bajando despacio.

Se acercó a su rostro y la besó con dulzura en la frente.

Acarició con dedos temblorosos la melena de Nathaly que descansaba sobre la almohada. Aquel cabello tenía en tacto de la seda.

La chica abrió los ojos y acarició el rostro de su novio.

-Buenos días mi amor.-le susurró-¿Qué hacías?

Él le dedicó su más bonita sonrisa y le dio un besito en los labios, muy dulce.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres preciosa cuando duermes?

Ella le sonrió a su vez y lo abrazó, de modo que quedaron acostados, él sobre ella.

-Tú eres el primero que me lo ha dicho.- le susurró- Y también eres el primer chico que me ha besado.

Él le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

-Pero si tú tienes fama de coqueta, dicen que te liaste con Malfoy en cuarto.

Nathaly lo miró con tristeza.

-Yo coqueteaba con todos, pero no me he liado nunca con ninguno… Tú has sido el primero…-y se quedó en silencio.

-¿No te has liado con Malfoy?-preguntó el moreno.

Ella negó en silencio con la cabeza.

-Ni con Malfoy ni con nadie antes que contigo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él extrañado.

-Porque desde aquel momento, cuando te vi en el tren, en primer año, tus ojos se quedaron grabados en mi alma, y soñé cada día de estos seis años con ellos.

Sirius la miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos felinos que lo volvían loco y recordó…

…

**´Flash-Back´**

Tres chiquillas charlaban animadamente en un vagón del tren, y tres chicos entraron el él de manera un tanto descarada.

Las tres chicas los miraron con vago interés.

Una de ellas era rubia, con el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, y su cuerpo de niña comenzaba a tomar formas. Se los quedó mirando y su mirada, de repente se cruzó con la de uno de los chicos morenos, que tenía unos asombrosos ojos azules, y una cara dulce y atractiva para su edad.

El chico moreno la miró y se fijó en la forma de sus labios, rosados y carnosos, que parecían estarlo llamando.

Una chiquilla menuda pero con formas, ya para su edad, tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, que se apresuró en secar cuando vio a un chico, con el pelo castaño claro, muy alto y con unos ojos grises que se clavaron el los suyos, dorados, y que recorrieron sus melena castaña y rizada, que le llegaba a la cintura, y entre la mirada de ambos pareció detenerse el tiempo.

Una chica pelirroja se levantó y avanzó con decisión hacia ellos.

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó deteniéndose delante de un moreno con los ojos castaños más profundos que había visto en su vida.

-Besarte-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

La chica lo miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes, que se achicaron en dos finas franjas.

Sin vacilar ni un segundo le dio un bofetón al chico y se puso las manos en las caderas.

-Largaos de aquí… Ahora mismo.

Su voz había sonado amenazadora pero dulce, con lo que el moreno de ojos castaños le había dedicado una última sonrisa antes de irse del compartimiento seguido de sus amigos.

**´Fin Flash-Back´**

…

-Yo soñé con tus labios-murmuró el chico.-Incluso en las clases; no soñaba con otra cosa que no fuera besarte.

Ella sonrió.

-Ahora puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras-murmuró.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó él-¿Ahora?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, y tirando de él, unieron sus labios, en un beso dulce y húmedo. Ambos se estremecieron y se separaron.

-Cielo, lo mejor sería que nos alistásemos para tomar el tren por la tarde-dijo ella con una risita nerviosa. Volvía a sentir lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Sirius asintió. Y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Nathaly volvió a notar algo clavado en su vientre y sonrió a su vez.

-Nathy, tienes que perdonarme por esto.

Ella sonrió.

-Eso es culpa mía-le susurró divertida.

El asintió.

-Puede ser-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y abriendo las cortinas de su cama.

-Cariño, me voy a cambiar y a preparar mi baúl-dijo Nathaly levantándose de la cama.

-Vale nena- Sirius se levantó también y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Después nos vemos- le susurró en el oído.

Él le dio un beso en los labios y se quitó la camiseta.

-Ponla, preciosa, que hace un poco de frío.

Ella se la puso con una sonrisa y diciéndole adiós con la mano bajó por las escaleras.

Sirius se metió en el baño y abrió la ducha.

No entendía como lograba Nathaly ponerlo así con un par de besos; bueno, en realidad si lo sabía; pues su pequeño angelito, era explosiva, y al mismo tiempo frágil como un cristal.

Y no podía evitar quererla, y al mismo tiempo desear protegerla.

Y mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo, sintió algo en su interior que le decía que protegería a Nathaly con su vida y con su muerte si fuese necesario.

…

Lily se despertó y miró a James.

Por fin podía decir que era, casi su novio.

Estaba dormido, pero aun así, la tenía abrazada con fuerza, y ella, completamente rodeada por los brazos de James, se sintió segura y protegida de cualquier cosa.

El moreno abrió los ojos y al ver que Lily estaba despierta la colocó sobre él, y se miraron a los ojos en silencio, durante una eternidad.

No necesitaban palabras, pues sus ojos bastaban para decirse todo y más.

Lily sintió como si se sumergiese en los ojos de James, sintió el amor que le transmitía el chico con aquella mirada, y todo el cariño que le tenía, y sintió como la sensación que tenía en su estómago se hacía más y más grande.

Era una sensación de necesidad, necesitaba besar a James.

Se inclinó sobre el rostro del chico, y lo besó con dulzura, notando sus labios, que encajaban a la perfección.

La lengua de James se introdujo en su boca, y Lily experimentó una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando el chico le acarició el paladar con la punta de la lengua.

El chico trataba de controlar su cuerpo, pero con la pelirroja cerca, era bastante complicado, ya que había soñado, durante seis años, con besarla así, con fundirse con ella en un beso; con llegar a ser una sola persona.

Todos esos pensamientos se agolparon en su cerebro, y entonces, controlar su cuerpo se hizo realmente insoportable, y cuando Lily atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, un estremecimiento lo recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

-Joder, Lily¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa y se levantó de encima de él para arrodillarse en la cama.

-Te lo diré si me prometes escribirme todos los días este verano, para no echarte de menos.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se inclinó sobre él.

Acercó su boca al oído de James y le pasó la lengua de arriba abajo, despacio.

-Lo aprendí de ti; cada vez que te besabas con una chica, delante de todo el mundo, yo no quería mirar; pero miraba, a pesar de que me doliese más que si me arrancasen la piel.

James le acarició el cabello, todavía estremeciéndose.

-Siento mucho haberlo hecho; pero necesitaba que te fijases en mí.

Una sombra de tristeza el rostro de Lily.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-preguntó dulcemente.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me partiste la cara-murmuró el chico.

-Siento mucho haberlo hecho; pero no soportaba que fueses tan directo.

Él se perdió en los ojos esmeraldas de Lily.

-Siento mucho haber sido así-le susurró.

-Me gustas así; pero no quiero ser un trofeo para ti, entiéndelo.

Él asintió.

-No lo eres, ni lo serás nunca; porque quiero que sepas que te adoro desde que vi tus preciosos ojos; y que estoy dispuesto a morir por ti si hace falta.

Ella lo besó, un poco impactada.

Nadie le había dicho nunca nada así, y el intenso amor que sentía por James, parecía romperle el alma en cachos.

No sabía el instante preciso en el que empezó a quererlo así; pero resultaba realmente doloroso; sentir que quería a alguien de aquella forma, a penas la dejaba respirar.

Emitió un suave y profundo suspiro y se incorporó.

-Cielo, me voy a mi cuarto, a preparar mi baúl¿Vale?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Después nos vemos- le susurró al tiempo que la pelirroja salía por entre las cortinas de la cama de su… em… amigo.

Hacía un poco de frío así que Lily, cogió la chaqueta de James en el suelo, se la puso por encima del pijama y salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

…

Remus se despertó y miró a Emily, que dormía tranquila, con la cabeza en su pecho.

Los suaves rizos le hacían cosquillas en el pecho, y la despertó con cuidado.

-Princesa, buenos días-le susurró.

Ella le sonrió, siendo consciente de que se sonrojaba.

-Buenos días, mi amor.

Remus la contempló sonrojada y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?-preguntó en un susurro.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de nada que haga contigo-murmuró con franqueza.

Él la besó dulcemente y estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que Emily se levantó, y le dio un beso a Remus en la frente.

-Cariño, me voy a arreglar, y a preparar mis cosas para marcharnos.

Él asintió.

-Después nos vemos, princesa.

Ella asintió y saltó de la cama de Remus.

James estaba inclinado sobre su baúl, ordenándolo.

-Buenos días cuñadita¿Qué tal dormiste?-preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió hacia Remus durante una fracción de segundo.

-De maravilla-dijo con sencillez.

Y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, salió de la habitación y se fue a su cuarto.

…

Ya tenían todo listo para marcharse, y se sentaron las tres en la cama de Emily.

-¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer este verano?-preguntó Emily.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Yo cuando cumpla los diecisiete pasar el examen de aparición.

-Yo esperar hasta el mes de diciembre para tener los diecisiete-murmuró Nathaly enfurruñada.

La castaña las miró a ambas con ternura.

Eran sus nenas, sus hermanitas pequeñas, y las quería mucho.

-Yo ahora me voy a ir diez días con mis padres a París, pero había pensado que cuando vuelva os podéis venir a mi casa a terminar el verano, y de paso celebramos tu cumple, Lils.

-¿Puedes venirte antes a mi casa?-preguntó Nathaly con una sonrisa.

Lily se lo pensó durante un instante.

-Si, de hecho, no soportaré estar cerca de mi hermana Petunia durante más de tres días.

-¡Perfecto!-el rostro de Nathaly se iluminó.-Pasaremos una semana y después nos vamos con Emy.

Un reloj cercano dio las doce del mediodía y las chicas bajaron sus baúles a la Sala Común.

Allí estaban sus chicos esperándolas.

Remus abrazó a Emily con infinito cariño y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sirius tomó a Nathaly por la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Y James tomó a Lily de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

…

Bajaron a los terrenos y tomaron un carruaje que los llevó a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Una vez allí subieron al tren y se hubieron instalado en un compartimiento, se pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana charlando entre ellos y riendo.

Más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde, entró una lechuza por la ventana abierta y dejó un sobre en el regazo de James.

El abrió la carta y la leyó.

Conforme sus ojos descendían por el pergamino, su sonrisa se agrandaba, hasta que se volvió hacia las chicas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Os apetece pasar el verano en mi casa?-preguntó.

Sirius y Remus lo miraron.

-Mi madre me acaba de escribir y me dijo que os invitase.-dijo-De hecho, le hablé de lo de Emy y Remus; y también le conté que Sirius y Nathaly estaban a punto de empezar, y bueno…le conté que me molaba Lily… y me dijo que os invitase, chicas¿Qué decís?

Ellas se miraron entre sí durante un instante y después asintieron con la cabeza.

…

El tren estaba llegando a King's Cross y las chicas encogieron sus baúles y se los guardaron en los bolsillos.

Los chicos imitaron su ejemplo y se miraron entre ellos.

Remus abrazó a Emily y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Cariño, te voy a echar de menos-murmuró la chica con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

El joven la miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso.

-No tengas miedo, porque aunque estemos separados, yo cuidaré de ti.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Se sentía reacia a separarse de él, y más todavía después de lo de la noche anterior.

Se aferró con fuerza a su camiseta y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

Nathaly abrazó a Sirius y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Cielo, te voy a echar de menos-murmuró.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y la besó dulcemente.

-Míralo por el lado bueno; después tendrás más ganas de verme.

Ella asintió.

-Lo sé, mi amor.

-Te quiero, angelito.

-Y yo a ti, pitufo.

Él le sonrió y la tomó de la cintura con suavidad.

James miró a Lily un poco cohibido.

-Lily, cariño, te voy a echar de menos-susurró.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida, pero sólo serán dos semanas.

Él asintió.

-Y recuerda que prometiste escribirme cada día.

El moreno volvió a asentir.

Y ante las miradas de sus amigos se dieron un dulce beso en los labios.

…

Salieron a la estación y se separaron, los chicos se fueron por un lado y las chicas por otro.

-Mira, Emy, allí están tus padres.-dijo Nathaly señalando a dos personas entre la multitud.

La castaña avanzó hacia ellos intentando disimular su tristeza.

-Hola niñas, bienvenidas-dijo la señora Watson.

Era una mujer bajita, como su hija, y con el cabello largo y rizado, rubio oscuro. Tenía los ojos azules pálidos, y un semblante bondadoso y sincero.

El padre de Emily, Edgard Watson, era un hombre alto, de cabello negro corto, y con los mismos ojos dorados de su hija, cuyo pelo procedía de la mezcla de sus padres.

-Hola señora Watson-murmuró Lily.

-Ay, cielo, sabes de sobra que me podéis llamar Elena-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ellas asintieron.

-Elena, querida, debemos irnos o perderemos el avión a París.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y dio dos besos a las amigas de su hija.

Emily se volvió hacia ellas.

-Bueno, nenas, os voy a echar de menos; pero… dentro de nada nos vemos¿Vale?

Nathaly asintió, y ambas se abrazaron.

Después, se volvió hacia Lily.

-Cariño, pasa de tu hermana¿Vale?

Lily asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

Se abrazaron y la castaña le dio un beso en la frente.

La rubia y la pelirroja se alejaron diciéndole adiós con la mano a su amiga, su hermana.

-Mira, Lils, allí está tu madre; con ese pelo es inconfundible.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Si, y allí está tu padre, con la camioneta-dijo Lily apuntando al padre de Nathaly.

Ambas se abrazaron y se dieron dos besos en las mejillas.

-Bueno, nena, pórtate bien-dijo Lily.

-Si, y tu también, que no tenga que decirle a James que has sido mala-dijo Nathaly esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

Lily sonrió. Y le dijo adiós a su amiga.

Caminó hacia donde la esperaban sus padres, con una sola cosa en la cabeza; James y lo mucho que lo quería.

…

Aquel verano no sería como los demás.

Aquel verano se haría la historia.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!_

_¿Y que¿Qué os ha parecido este último capítulo?_

_Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis muchos reviews, antes de pasaros por la segunda parte!!!_

_Esta, se llama Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh, y tendremos a nuestros protagonistas, y a parte un par de personitas por ahí, que darán mucha guerra. Una secta de costumbres un tanto… macabras… un objeto mágico con un poder inimaginable, y los merodeadores con las hormonas como locas._

_¿Os vais a atrever?_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y que os guste la segunda parte, a aquellos que vayáis a leerla._

_Ahora si, muchísimas gracias por haber estado ahí. Y espero que me dejéis reviews ;)_

_Beshitos a todos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

_Thaly--APB_


End file.
